Young Justice: Year One
by KaliAnn
Summary: The anniversary of YJ founding is approaching, but Sierra, Guardian Angel of Earth, is forced to test the Young Justice,Justice League, and their Guardian Angels, so they can learn an important lesson. With Young Justice stranded on Earth One and their allies back on Earth 16 can everyone still pass this test? Continuation of my Young Justice storyline.
1. Angelic Missions

_This story follows my AU version of Young Justice, but will attempt to incorporate some of the recent episodes into it mostly by fudging with the dates of the episodes to fit my timeline. The same can be said about the Justice League episodes that get used. Please bare with me. To read my previous YJ fics check out my profile. Thanks. P.S. I won't put this in the crossover section because it's so dead there and I prefer the term fusion which is perfectly balanced between the two worlds as this will be. Thanks and remember to review.. _

In the Heavens above the planet Earth; the celestial beings were busy at work doing whatever they could to keep the diverse beings of the planet safe and happy. Their job was a very serious one with complex challenges because of the many races and dimensions tied to this jewel of a globe. To add to the difficulty was that many evolved beings, who claimed to be Gods from far off worlds, and those who shared this space were always quarreling with one another. Still the angels who served the Almighty did the best to exemplify the seven virtues and show the way back to grace to all the beings who called planet Earth their home.

The stunning and powerful Guardian Angel of Earth, Sierra, was busy at work directing the rest of her kind. The increase in evil Guardian Devils was making it difficult for her kind to help prevent the fall of many humans, who lost to temptation. "I don't care what it takes; I want all Guardian Angels to be on alert! If need be I want them to step in as soon as danger emerges, we are losing the battle here to prevent rise of evil. Any word from the sanctuary towns as of yet? I need to know if the new batch of human Guardian Angels has completed their training."

"The training is still on going; in sixty percent of the sanctuary towns. It's not as easy to learn how to channel a tenth of our powers or understand the laws that dictate their role in their charges life. The remaining thirty percent is divided. At least twenty five percent are abiding by the roles and have successfully thwarted attempts by Guardian Devils to corrupt the charges. The other five percent are actively working although impeded because they were force to reveal themselves to their charges. I do believe that you should have revoked their power and reassigned a celestial sentinel. They did break the rules," a male Guardian Angel reported to her.

"Those cases were reviewed by the Almighty and myself personally. The findings in those cases were that the circumstances of revilement were unusual enough to warrant exceptions to the rules. Heroes and Heroines' have always needed a special touch in order to prevent their fall from grace. The same could be said about their Guardian Angels. The hand on approach has always worked and will continue to do so for these types of individuals. Now, I want you to go talk with our liaison in the lost souls department. I want an update about the status of all spirits on Earth and if there's anything we can do to help them find peace. Understood?"

"It shall be done." Sierra watched her subordinate go and then called over her shoulder, "Its alright, you can come out now. He's gone and won't be back for awhile." The head Guardian Angel smiled as little blond girl in grey materialized next her. "Hello Greta, how are you doing today?"

"Secret, secret," the spirit responded happily. She looked exactly the same except for a special silver and gold feather dangling from her neck on a bronze chain. Sierra had found the lost soul shortly after the females of Young Justice and their girlfriend Zantana had put an end to Harm's destruction. Although Greta had been given a proper burial, her soul would not rest until the scales had been balanced by performing great acts of good, equal to the evil of having her brother kill her for demonic power. Sierra had offered the little girl a chance to be her assistant and use her gifts to help Guardian Angels, both human and celestial, so one day Secret could rest. While not against the celestial laws, it was highly unusual for a celestial being to work with a supernatural entity, thus why Secret wasn't known to most of Sierra's staff.

"I'm glad that your powers are developing nicely. Thank you for assisting with the crossover of the lost souls. Soon you'll be able to rest for good, perhaps even be reborn. You would love that I'm sure. Would you like to check on you friends now? I must admit I'm worried about the Young Justice children. To have been through so much and in such a short time makes me fear for their immortal souls."

"CHECKING ON YOUR FAVORITE HEROES AGAIN SIERRA? WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS MY SERVANT. ALL BEINGS ON THE PLANET DESERVE YOUR EQUAL ATTENTION. WHY ARE YOU SO FIXATED ON THESE PARTICULAR SOULS?" A powerful, echoing voice filled the room. Secret flinched hiding behind Sierra's dress. The Guardian Angel patted her on the head cooing reassurances.

"Almighty sir, I ask that you to please try to be more gentle. You're scaring my assistant," Sierra responded humbly. She could feel the great power of the Almighty, the Alpha and Omega, the One and Many, spoken of in every major religion on Earth. The Great One wasn't really angry with her yet she could sense that He/She wanted to talk with her. "Please, my Lord and Master, if you are displeased by my actions speak now and tell me what I have done to warrant your displeasure."

A brilliant multicolor glow filled the room shrinking until it was the size of a humanoid. The being's skin was like water moving and halting in beautiful patterns. The eyes were like swirling portals of gold and silver. A simple black frock covered His/Her body. Sierra curtsied, instructing Secret to follow suit much to the joy and amusement of the Almighty. "Rise, the two of you there is no need for that here. I see that your new assistant is quick study."

"Most lost souls are once they have found someone to help them. Secret, if you would be so kind, please check on the human Guardian Angels for your friends alright? I need to finish writing their evaluations soon."

"Secret!" the little ghost girl hurried over to the glowing panel and brought up the details on the human Guardian Angels to her friends. Tapping into their feathery necklace's power she began to record the events happening glad that they had all gathered in one place. As she took notes on the human Guardian Angels actions she kept and ear out for what was happening to Sierra. She hoped the kind lady wasn't in trouble.

The Almighty and Sierra were seated at a nearby table drinking tea. Sierra was nervous eying her boss, until finally she couldn't take it anymore. "You obviously have something to say my Creator. Please what have I done to offend you?"

"Not offend me per say my dear, but I have noticed that you have become awfully attached to the twelve souls who harbored the Darkness of Purity inside their souls. The amount of attention you spend on them is unnatural; I fear that perhaps you have been sharing souls to much with your human avatar."

"Julia has nothing to do with this, while she may have given me the ability to see first hand these souls, I have always cared for them, more then I should perhaps, but when one reviews their lives can you not say the same?"

"I love all My Children, human or alien, male or female, good or bad. I am there for them when they need me and I give the guidance when they are lost, but it unfair to focus so much on one group. Many have suffered in life as they have and still come out strong."

"Not like these twelve, to be touched even indirectly, by the Source not once, but twice? To have horrors and evils of humanity affect their lives almost since conception? How many children do you know that can piece together their souls after they have shattered or evolve themselves on whim to prevent a travesty of unnatural proportions from happening? That's kismet is so great they are pulled from under your watchful gaze and sent to another multiverse entirely to aid them against terrorism? That the very bond that was created to enslave them actually helped save said world from all out war? Their feats are unequal to any normal or hero this or any millennium. It's why I worked so hard to find good human Guardian Angels for them. Why I spend so much time listening in as they struggle to get rid of this near perfect immortality, praying that they will one day be normal and return to you my Creator."

The Almighty smiled pleasantly and gently put His/Her tea down. He touched Sierra's hand sending His love and warmth inside her. "I know all of what you speak and more my dear Guardian Angel. Did you think your actions to vanquish the Light from the Earth went unnoticed? The souls of heroes have always been tempted and I have always helped pick them up guiding them home, but that does not mean their lives are any easier. Indeed, more often then not, it is the greatest examples of good that must constantly learn new lessons, lessons that will impact the lives of many who seek forgiveness. There is a reason to everything Sierra, and a time and place for all that has occurred and will. Do you understand?"

"I do my Lord. Still, I truly wish that the twelve souls would find some peace. In four days time as humans reckon it; will the one year anniversary since the team officially came to be. That day has great significance for them as well as their human Guardian Angels. For it was the exact day when Young Justice formed that I bestowed their powers. They have accomplished much as human Guardian Angels, more then most accomplish during their time of service. I couldn't be prouder of them.."

"Your body language indicates something else. I can tell you're proud of them, but you wonder if they truly understand their sacred duties. That is what your assistant Secret is trying to determine right now isn't she? If they are not prepared for the next level so much could be lost. The adult heroes have also lost faith here at least. In other worlds I fear they have too much," the Almighty explained to His/Her servant.

The two of them were standing next to monitor observing the activities going on inside Mount Justice. Several members of the League were having a discussion with the human Guardian Angels. In the background there were holographic computer displays ranging from medical data to training simulations. Some of the adults, the Green Lantern Hal was arguing heatedly with two human Guardian Angels, his fellow Leaguer Red Tornado and Carla. The sound was off, but both beings could feel the fear, frustration, and anger, coming off from the adults. Secret switched the view to the training area that showed the team and a few guests practicing.

Superboy was catching up with Wolf and Sphere, who were visiting from the Fortress of Solitude, where they had been living. His lovely girlfriend was next to him offering fresh meat biscuits to Wolf. The others were watching as Zairia cheered her girlfriend, Bettie, on as she tried to defeat Zantana, who was visiting for the day. All seemed well, but looks could be deceiving.

"Secret? Secret secret Secret?"

"Yes Greta, they are all well for now, but soon it will be time for the team to learn a new lesson. I can't tell you what will happen, but know this child. Should they succeed they will be one step closer into fully healing more then one word," the Almighty told the young spirit. Sierra gazed at him questioningly, but knew it was forbidden for the Almighty to tell her what was going on so she was surprised when the Almighty spoke. "I have a special assignment for you two. Listen well and you may both learn something of value as well."

_Half an hour ago. _

The League had called an impromptu meeting in Mount Justice to discuss the new results from Star Lab on the serum Dr. Holiday had derived for the team. At first, the serum had done what it had been designed to do, give them control over the immortality factor. However after two weeks the injections stopped working, apparently their bodies had learned to adapt to the drug. They had sent both tissue samples and the drug to S.T.A.R. Labs hoping that someone there could make it work. Superman had just returned from the labs with a bit of grim news.

"S.T.A.R. labs are not making as much progress as they hoped. The adaptability of the kids' cells is very unique making it difficult to tailor the serum to counteract its effects. As they explained it to me the structure is still humanoid, but it's almost as if two opposing forces are inside the cells working to prevent them from undoing what's been done," Superman explained as patiently as he could.

"That would be consistent with what we learned from Dubbilex and I researched on Oa, but we can't give up. There's got to be a way to get the kids too normal. They're not New Gods for crying out loud," John/Green Lantern pointed out agitated.

"True, but there close enough that it would be hard to tell the difference unless we tested them with substances known to weaken a New God. That is something I want to avoid at all costs," Wonder Woman pointed out. Beside her the Hawks nodded in agreement. They had recently found Young Justice list of 'what can't kill us" and were not amused. A solution had to be found and soon.

"Maybe we are going around this the wrong way. Science did curse them, but it was spirituality that brought them back when they were in a coma. Maybe we should be looking for a spiritual whammy. How about it? Any of you halos got a miracle we can borrow?" Hal/Green Lantern inquired the gathered human Guardian Angels. The non leaguer angels were glaring angrily at the Lantern. They thought they had been brought here to help discuss their charges and their insights on the topic at hand; they were not amused at being used like this.

"Shut your mouth young man and get some manners! How dare you talk to us so disrespectfully, I don't know whether I should be insulted or flattered, but you are certainly a cocky bastard!" Carla snapped at him.

"Carla, please don't use language like that in front of Madison! Hal, I'm wondering if Helena is right about the ring decreasing the flow of the blood to your brain," Black Canary muttered.

"Hey, that's the same crazy friend who decided it was a good idea to bring her kid's lesbian girlfriend to the cave instead of taking her with her to her stupid teacher conference. We're not a daycare you know!"

"Oh man, he didn't just go there," Flash muttered.

"He did; this isn't going to be pretty," Aquaman responded. A brawl broke out between the Lantern and Canary. The civilian Angels scrambled to get out of the way while some of the older League members tried to break up the brawl. It came to an end when Batman cleared his throat and said "Enough." Everyone backed down and sat back down.

"I know that we are all anxious and concerned for the future of the members of Young Justice; however we can't start fighting amongst ourselves. It is counterproductive and causes unnecessary strife among our ranks. Now then, we called this meeting to discuss more then just the status of Young Justice's state of being," Batman began. He turned his attention to the assembled Guardian Angels. "Is there anything new that any of you would like tell the rest of the group? Any insights you might have could help us in the long run with the future of the team and their overall well being."

"Why does it sound like your interrogating us about our relationships with our friends? How do we know that you're not just going to use what we say to restrict or disband the team? Especially since it's so close to there one year anniversary of their formation," Red Arrow remarked cagily. He was being very wary about what was being said in this meeting. He didn't want to get in trouble with his celestial boss. It seemed the others felt the same way.

"It is not that we don't wish to help with ease your trouble minds, it's just that we are under certain restrictions after the events that occurred in New York. Sierra warned us about giving away to much information about our duties," Tula explained quietly to the group. This was her first real visit to the surface world and she was nervous. This place was so _dry_! How did Kaldur get use to it?

"Surely there must be something you can tell us. I mean some of you weren't even aware that were human Guardian Angels until the crises back in February," Captain Marvel pointed out helpfully. He, like many of the heroes, didn't fully comprehend what the human Guardian Angels could and couldn't do. He was hoping they could clear up the disconnect between the two groups.

"True my friend, but since then we have been taught the rules and limits of our unusual position. I can tell you that M'gann and the others spirits have grown stronger, they are almost healed completely from their traumas although it might take many more months or years before the scars on their souls are healed over," Martian Manhunter replied stoically. "I truly wish there was more that we could do to help them heal, but it's not within our powers to do so."

"Martian Manhunter is correct, not to mention that we're on what you could say is probation. When we revealed ourselves the circumstances were correct to do so, but we didn't wipe your memories afterwards like we should because of the unusual circumstances. Even now, you still know only because the group consensus believes that it's prudent to our charges safety you know," Lana explained to the group. She looked at her fellow Guardian Angel whose expressions mirrored her own tired and worried one.

Sasha, Jordana, and Madison got ready to speak when they felt a chill going down their spine. They turned around fast, but there was nothing there. They felt for sure that someone was watching them, but there feathers hadn't reacted so there must not be danger. They turned their attention back to the meeting to see what else the League wanted when the alarm went off. Talk about Young Justice quickly silenced as the Leaguers went into overdrive to figure out what the problem was.

Meanwhile the team was in the training room watching the exhibition between Bettie and Zantana. When Huntress had been escorting her daughter to training today she had dragged along the junior member of the BOPs. Apparently, her aunt was chasing down a big lead and couldn't find anyone to watch the somewhat clumsy fifteen year old. Huntress had the girl literally dumped on her lap, as she was preparing to go to a teacher conference for dealing with the rise of super powered students, so she forced Black Canary to train the girl for the afternoon so she could focus.

Zantana on the other hand, was just visiting to catch up with her friends. She had never met Bettie or Connor friends Wolf and Sphere. Superboy was thinking they could come live in the cave and he could visit them more often then the Fortress of Solitude. To get back to the bout the team had been talking about their recent adventures, which lead to Bettie boasting about her feats during her missions, which Zantana scoffed at. After a heated conversation the girls had thrown down the gauntlet to see who the better heroine was.

"I seriously doubt this is what Black Canary had in mind when she told us to come up with our own training exercise," Green Lantern Jr. remarked. He winced as a levitating Zantana cast a powerful energy ball spell at her foe.

"Yeah, but you have to admit we've never seen a girl fight quite like this! It takes the term cat fight to a whole new level you know?" Kid Flash pointed out. He pumped his fist as Bettie as she did two handsprings and spun to the side pulling out her newest toy in her arsenal. Her aunt had designed a special racket that could deliver flaming flashballs. Bettie smacked three flashballs at the energy balls creating a brilliant explosion.

"Hey watch what you're doing you two! We don't want the cave to come crashing down on us right?" Robin called out.

"Oh be quite, Bettie and Zantana know what they're doing! Go Bettie show off your new moves!" Huntsmark cheered on. Encouraged Bettie dropped some flash pellets temporarily blinding the magic user. She came running at her intending to end the fight with one swift kick when Zantana surprised her by using mirror magic to get behind her and freeze her. "Oh man I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Your girlfriend is quite the fighter; she just needs to learn not to underestimate a magic user. _Lenac._ Sorry about that I sometimes forget to end my spells."

"Its quite alright, I sometimes forget to put my weapons away. I have to say you would make a great addition to the Birds of Prey. We've never had a magic user and you would certainly balance us out. Ever consider fighting on all girls team?"

"I don't know, my dad is super protective and barely lets me come here to spend time with my friends. I bet he would have a heart attack if I decided to join your crew, but I'll keep it in mind. It could be interesting career move for me. See how I stand against non Leaguers so to speak."

"Yeah, think about all the experiences and adventures you'd have. Maybe even meet a certain magic user," Fate's Dagger teased. Before the Zantana could retaliate the alarm went off. Instantly Young Justice assembled in front of the main holoscreen as their mentors hurried into the room. Zantana and Bettie quickly joined the ranks of the civilians wanting to get out of the way.

"What is going on sir? What is the mission?" Aqualad asked. He and the rest of the team were anxious hoping it wasn't anything to serious. They were still recovering from their last big adventure.

"Some kind of explosion has sent a surge of asteroids careening towards the planet. The League can handle redirecting most of the storm. However one of our relay stations is caught in the trajectory course. This relay station is vital to functioning of the Justice League and our Zeta Tube network. We've tried to activate its defense systems remotely, but the antenna must be damaged because it's not responding. We need you to fly to the station and activate the defense system. Here are the coordinates," Batman said downloading the data into Robin's and Batboy's computer drives.

"Is there anything that we can do to help? More hands make light work," Bettie commented.

"Thank you for offer, but you and the civilians should stay here for now. If you want to help you can monitor the team from the computer watching out for asteroids," Green Arrow suggested. It wasn't what they wanted to do, but they were stuck doing it.

Twenty minutes later the bioship was flying as fast as possible to the relay station. The team was obviously nervous never having done something like this before. Still, they knew there mentors were counting on them to get the job done.

"Approaching the station, beginning docking procedures an were docked. What's the ETA for the asteroid barrage?" Miss Martian questioned.

"According to the instruments we have about twenty minutes to get the station back up and running. After that well then well I don't want to think about it," Superboy responded.

"Then let's avoid testing this theory if we can die. Green Lantern JR, Hawklady, and Superboy will be on asteroid patrol making sure none of the precursors hit the station. Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian remain here monitoring our progress. Huntsmark, I need you and Wonder Girl to repair the station's antenna. The rest of us will activate the manual defenses. Let's hurry we don't have much time," Aqualad commanded.

The team sprang into action without hesitation as they hurried to complete the mission. Farther away they knew that the League was handling the main storm protecting the planet. As the twelve teens worked no one took notice of the strange, yet calming sensation that was traveling through the bodies as they did their work. A similar feeling was happening down in the cave as the human Guardian Angels felt like their feathers were trying to tell them something.

"What is this strange sensation going through our body?" Jordana whispered quietly. She was helping Zantana coordinate the League's activities with advance warning.

"I don't know, but my feather is acting really strange. I feel like something bad is about to happen," Madison fretted.

"Don't say that when people say things like that something always happens!" Sasha warned, but it was too late. On screen Young Justice had just managed to get the stations defense turned back on as the storm hit. They were flying back as fast they could when the klaxon sound. Right before the astonished eyes the space seemed to invert and twist gulping up the bioship. A surge of celestial energy sprang out from the holoscreens knocking all of them out. In space, the League felt like part of their souls was yanked out as they painfully finished their mission. With communications down everyone was concerned.

In Heaven, Sierra gazed at the three parties with Secret standing next to her. She looked up at her mentor worried. "Secret?"

"I am worried to, but we have to trust that Almighty's timing is perfect. If the heroes learn the lessons they are meant to, perhaps their souls will finally heal and they will be free."


	2. New World

The League was urgently trying to contact the Cave to find out what happened. Once the immeasurable pain stopped, they had attempted to find out what exactly caused the spatial inversion and what was going on with the other teams. Conventional means of communication were not working so they decided they need to find another way to get in touch with their protégé.

The League had painstakingly returned to the Watchtower and was anxiously waiting to see if Zatara's mirror spell would work. "Are you certain that this will work? You mentioned that mirror communication can be tricky," Superman asked the magician.

"The only danger is if the sister mirror Zantana carries has been cracked or destroyed. In that case, the spell would be fractured and weak leaving us without the ability to properly communicate. I know it is unconventional Superman, but with our systems down this archaic method is the only chance we have to find out what happened. Please be patient I need to establish the right connection," Zatara replied. He was also anxious knowing that his daughter was in the Cave and something might have happened to her.

"Take all the time you need. Red Tornado, is there any sign of more incoming asteroids?"

"No, it is quite strange. Just as suddenly as they appeared they have vanished. It as if the threat never occurred."

"That's not the only thing that's strange. Right before we lost contact, our instruments went crazy. These measurements don't make any logical sense."

"In what way don't they make sense?" Wonder Woman questioned. She strode over to the sensors reviewing the data. Next to herm the two Green Lanterns were busy adding their own two senses, as they reviewed the data. For some reason it seemed that the combination of the elements trapped inside the asteroids had unseen effect when it struck the relay station's barrier. The resulting kinetic explosion had caused some kind of cascade effect that altered the quantum levels of space turning them inside out. The result was a localized space fold that seemed to take Young Justice and their bio ship to another version of the universe. Wonder Woman was having a hard time accepting this as a random act.

"That can't be possible. There is no way that those asteroids had enough of stored power to cause a fold like that. Also, we've run simulations to prevent occasions such as this from happening. All appropriate measures were taken. It doesn't seem probable that something like this could occur. Are we even certain that this is what happened?"

"Not a hundred percent, we're still doing scans. John and I would like to fly over and do a little recon of the area see if we can locate Young Justice. We tried contacting Lucas via his connection, but we're being blocked. J'onn, have you had any success with getting in touch with your niece yet?" Hal/ Green Lantern responded in a worried tone.

"No, even with M'gann strong telepathic abilities; she is too far out of range for me. I have attempted to make contact with her bioship hoping for an update, but I can't link with the ship. They are either out cold or as the data suggests; they have possibly been taken out of this version of our universe. I wish we had a way to confirm exactly what happened, if they are even alive."

"Hey, their semi immortal I'm sure they are fine. They're probably all just as discombobulated as we are. They'll be okay, I hope," Flash muttered under his breath. So much had happened this last year alone to the young heroes. How much more anguish did they have to deal with?

"I'm sure they're okay, but something or someone is playing with us. Wonder Woman is right there that kind of space fold shouldn't have happened. That pain we felt half ago it was beyond normal physical pain. I haven't felt something similar to that since I don't know since when," admitted Aquaman. "The pain, why wouldn't it stop, it has dulled, but not completely, gone away."

"We need answers. How soon until the Zeta tubes are up and running?" Hawkman inquired. He and his partner were both very anxious to figure out who was playing around with their family lives now. Whoever it was going to get a big knock to the head by Shayera's mace when she found them. The woman didn't like being toyed with.

"The tubes will be back online in a few minutes. Have we had any word from the Cave?" Batman demanded.

"Zatara's almost finished setting up his magical connection. We should be in touch with the Cave shortly. Maybe then we can get some answers," Green Arrow replied quickly. A bright glow filled the room and the Leaguers turned to face Zatara who had finally established his mirror spell. He had enchanted the glass enlarging it until it was the size of a small screen. The reception was fuzzy and the sound quality was terrible, but they could make out the silhouette of Zantana who had a look of worry on her face.

"Zantana, can you hear me?"

"It's not the clearest reception, but I can make out what your saying Dad. Are you okay? What's happening up there? Did you manage to stop the asteroids?"

"The crises to Earth has been averted there is no reason to be afraid anymore. We lost communication with Young Justice right after the relay station went online. Our sensors seem to indicate that they got caught up in a spatial fold. Can you and you friends confirm that? Have you had any communications with your friends?"

Zantana started to reply when she was rudely interrupted by Bettie. She shoved herself in front of the mirror where everyone could see her bloody lip and hair. "We don't have time for twenty questions! Whatever caused that stupid fold not only took our friends, but all systems are down here as well! Red Bow or whatever his name is working on getting things working again. Hey, no I don't think that wire goes there!"

"Shut up you ditz, I know what I'm doing. Why don't you just get out the way and let real heroes do some work!" Red Arrow called out from off screen. Bettie took that insult personally charging after the boy as they all winced at the sounds in the background. Those two really were going at it by the sounds they were hearing.

"Roy really needs to learn some manners, or Helena should be doing a better job at teaching her pupil not to let what others say, get to her. Still sounds like she's one tough cookie," Black Canary remarked.

"Enough! Both of you should be ashamed of how your acting. It's a sad day indeed when children forget their manners. Now as to problem at hand, I may not be any genius when it comes to understanding the technology involved here, but I can attest that what happened was no accident. It was intentional!" Carla proclaimed. Her expression was unreadable, but her eyes were shining with some kind of hidden message. Lana quickly walked into the screen. Her feather necklace seemed to have dulled and her own aura light was fading in and out. "You need to get down here as soon as possible. Trust me on this."

The League looked at one another in shock, (except for Batman who always hid his expression). Superman stepped in front of the mirror along with Wonder Woman and Batman. "Lana, believe me we are trying to. The Zeta tubes are still offline, but were nearly there. Carla, what makes you think this was intentional?"

"See for yourself," Carla replied. She took a step back from the screen to reveal Jordana and Sasha guarding a prisoner, while Madison attempted to get answers out of her. That was going to be a problem considering that their captive could only say one word. Quite a few eyebrows rose at the sight of the young ghost girl.

"Impossible! Zantana, I thought you said that the girl's spirit had finally passed on after you and the others found her killer. Why is that ghost girl now haunting the Cave? Has she attached herself to you?"

"She's not haunting the Cave nor is she attached to me; at least I don't think so Dad. She just showed up here a few minutes ago helping us recover. If you look closely she's got a feather around her neck and showed us a special seal that the Guardian Angels recognized. According to them the seal marks her as Sierra's assistant. I don't know why she's here though. Madison, have you got anywhere with her?"

"Hold on I'm having a little trouble with my translation abilities. Okay Secret, slow down and enunciate as clearly as possible okay. Try that again," Madison encouraged the young spirit. She was trying to remain calm and act friendly hoping not to spook the girl. Greta nodded and started over.

"Secret! Secret secret! Secret Sierra, Sierra secret!" the little ghost girl waved her hands about. She held out a paper, which Madison took quickly scanning the contents. A frown formed on her face and she looked at her friends. She turned back to Zantana who got the unspoken message.

"You need to get back here as soon as possible. Secret's message from Sierra is life changing for all us. I just hope that Young Justice can handle themselves wherever they've been sent."

The space fold had caused some damage to bioship knocking out most of the systems and sending everyone unconscious. The ship was redeposited in a faraway star system. The gravitational pulls of an artificial wormhole pulled the tiny ship closer to an unknown planet before releasing them into a gentle orbit. The bioship was attempting to reconnect with M'gann to heal, but was having a difficult time connecting with her mind.

A psiconic jolt awakened a floating Miss Martian whose eyes snapped open. "_What the? Everyone wake up right now!" _

"Dang, not so loud Miss Martian, you're giving me a headache," Huntsmark mumbled crossly. She took a look out the windows and rubbed her eyes trying to makes sense of what she was seeing. "Um, what is going on? One minute we were flying back to Earth the next were lost in deep space. How did that happen?"

"Ship sensors are offline, communication are down. Engines are only working at half power. I don't know what hit us, but she's hurt pretty bad," Miss Martian reported, as she ran a diagnostic scan.

"Is there anything we can do help speed up her recovery?" Superboy asked.

"I'll see if my elemental powers can speed along the healing. Hawklady I know it's a ship, but maybe you could check out the biological components making sure they're okay?" Green Lantern JR suggested.

"Good idea, we'll be in the back if you need us."

"Robin, Batboy, see if you can get the computer back up and running. Wonder Girl try contacting the League. Artemis, Fate Dagger, help Miss Martian with getting systems back online. The rest of need to figure out right now where we are and what's happening. First off, how long were we unconscious?" Aqualad commanded the group

"According to the ships chronometer we were out for less then twenty minutes. However, I like to point out a problem. Hey Miss Martian, should the ship be having this much trouble keeping track of the date and time?" Kid Flash asked. The female Martian shook her head confused. "That's what I thought. According to ship sensors we passed through some kind of chronotron field. The decaying wake indicates that we've been moved through time, back a couple of months by looks of these results."

"Great, I just love time travel. Can this trip get any worse?" Huntsmark muttered sarcastically.

"It depends on your definition of worse. We just got the flight recorder up and running. Take a look at this," Artemis said, tapping a few keys. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched. They saw the stations defenses coming online and stopping the asteroids from getting past. The shields were holding and then all of a sudden it was like space came alive taking them away. "I don't know about you, but that was weird."

"More then weird, that spatial fold compressed and released us, in another part of our multiverse. According to theses sensors and own instincts we're in the reality the Light designated Earth-One," Fate's Dagger announced. That was a shock.

"Confirmed, the star charts and quantum signatures of this reality match League and Light archive records. We're no longer in our version of the multiverse. This is so not aster," Robin spoke up.

"What data do you have on this reality? Is there a Justice League? Can they help us get home? Where are we exactly right now?" Aqualad pressed.

"Data on the other realities is highly confidential and I'm not sure how accurate it will be considering the Light composed most of it nearly two years ago our time. All I can say for certain is that there _is_ a Justice League, however if the sensor system has been repaired right we're like halfway across the galaxy from them," Batboy replied quietly, as he shut down his drive.

"Can the ship handle that many miles to get us back to Earth?" Superboy asked his girlfriend.

"Even in perfect condition it would be impossible without some kind of warp drive. Also shouldn't we stay here and trying to reopen the fold to get home?"

"Spatial folds are rare and unpredictable stellar phenomenon. The chance of us encountering another one that folds us home is highly unlikely," Kid Flash pointed out. "I know we shouldn't talk to strangers and all, but this League might be able to help us."

"Exactly how are we supposed to get to the Watchtower? You heard Batboy, its on the other side of the galaxy. I doubt Green Lantern JR. has enough energy stored up to drag us all the way. The bioship needs time to heal and we need to finish repairing the systems. We're in another reality, with limited supplies and no way to get home. We're doomed," Artemis anguished.

"Artemis, there is no reason to be so pessimistic, we'll be okay just have to hold it together," Green Lantern JR. told his girlfriend as he and Hawklady reentered the room. He walked over and gave her a reassuring hug. He was scared too, but they needed to be strong.

"The League might be closer then we think. I managed to get the sensors and communications back online. I was able to detect the presences of a League ship a few minutes ago on the planet," Wonder Girl explained. Everyone looked at her screen. "It gone now, destroyed. I'm picking up life signs. Eight of them are Thanigarian, two are human. The League files identify the human life signs as your mom GL. JR. and some guy named Vigilante. Most of the Thanigarians I can't identify, but Hawkwoman is definitely down there and by these readouts their in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"For some reason, the Thanigarians are trying to pinch the Leaguers into a narrow cliff. The strategy indicates they want to hunt them down and kill them."

"We have to get down there and help them!"

"Hawklady, we can't go rushing into a situation without knowing the whole story."

"What's there to know? My mother is being attacked by her own people! GL JR's mom and companion could be killed! We need the League's help to get home and they're our best chance of getting back to the Watchtower."

"She's got a point Aqualad. No matter how we got here we're in the thick of things now. We need to help." Everyone rallied behind Superboy. Aqualad gave the other and they headed for the planet hoping they could get there in time to help the three Justice League members before it was too late.

On the planet below, a fire fight had come to a standstill as Perin Gru demanded that Vixen and Vigilante hand over Shayera to them for trial and sentencing. The League members had been lured here by false reports of nth metal miners in danger, but instead walked right into an ambush. Now the Javelin was blown to smithereens and they had no way to call for help.

"We're not interested in you humans. Give us Shayera Hol and we'll allow you access to an escape pod. It should serve you well enough to get you close enough to be rescued," Perin bargained.

"Yeah and I have piece of Texas land that I'll sell you! We don't bargain with terrorist!" Vigilante shouted. Shayera yanked him down and glared at him.

"Are you trying to antagonize them more? In case you haven't noticed, they have us outnumbered and outgunned. We don't want to make the situation worse then it already is," she hissed at him.

"Then what do you suggest we do? There's no guarantee if you go with them they'll leave us alone. Besides, we're Justice League and we don't give up on one another," Vixen informed her. Although she too was wondering what they were going to do. If they ever needed a miracle now was the time.

"Enough chatter. You have five seconds to hand over the traitor or you all die! One, two, three four uh ah!" Perin let out a screech as the group of seven was bombarded by a shower of arrows. They blinked red and green for a few seconds before discharging a noxious gas.

A sharp zing was heard as two small arrow darts scratched Perin's shield. A slight shimmer was seen as feminine form darted in between the middle of the group. With a powerful telekinetic jolt the shape shoved the seven into different directions before becoming visible. It was teenage Martian! "Now!" she shouted, both with her mouth and her mind. She density shifted out the way as someone fired a gun at her.

Two Thanigarians started shooting at the Martian as she scrambled to get out of the way. That's when they were hit from behind by a super strong pissed teenager. They went flying into the air righting themselves as Superboy hovered in the air. "You bird brains want a piece of me?"

"Another Kryptonian? I thought that Superman was the last one!"

"Guess the traitor neglected to mention a few facts. Be careful to stay out of reach! Let's get him!" The two Thanigarians flew at him guns firing and nth metal weapons swinging. He ducked under two and slammed weapon out of their hands. He fired heat beams only to be slammed from behind by a sneak attack. Suddenly a giant ankh appeared in the middle of the attack, depositing Fate's Dagger into the mess. Enchanting his blade so that it grew; he slashed a barrier spell hoping to entrap the Thanigarians for a time.

The three Justice Leaguers watched in disbelief as their unorthodox back up continued to try and weaken their assailants. A teenager wearing the Wonder Woman emblem was working with smaller version of the Flash trying to disorientate the group, while a dark skinned Atlantian used water from a nearby river to attack Perin Gru. Krager was doing his best to hurt two boys who looked like they belonged to Batman.

"Who in the name of Sam Hill are these kids? Anybody recognize any of these kids? Are they friends or foe?" Vigilante demanded. He had both guns drawn ready attack, but he didn't know who.

"Whoever they are they going to get seriously hurt if they if they keep fighting like this. We need to do something and fast."

"Agreed. On my mark we move. One two," Shayera stopped mid sentence. Krager had detonated an explosive sending the teens crashing and tumbling towards the rocks. They were injured and bleeding badly. Vixen tapped into the strength of a gorilla trying to move the kids, but it was difficult with Perin Gru and her crew coming after them.

"I don't know how you managed to call for help, but these children will not help keep you safe. Instead they're going to die right here with you. Any last words traitor?" Perin demanded, her finger tightening on the trigger.

"_Don't be afraid, help is on the way. Now guys!" _ Miss Martian shouted throwing up a telekinetic shield. A whole heard of green elephants accompanied by the flock of native birds thundered out the woods and attacked the small army. The Thanigarians were forced back as two females helped their friends to their feet. Perin shot the elephants and her men scattered the birds. That's when everyone stopped and stared at the last two arrivals. One was a very young teen Green Lantern and standing next to him was a female teenage Thanigarian. She had her nth metal bo staff extend, her hidden blade popped out.

"Why are you doing this? Why would you attack one of your own and try to kill innocent beings?" Hawklady demanded. Inside she was a mess. This was the first time she encountered her own people and now they wanted to kill her.

"Innocent? Innocent, that traitor is responsible for the destruction of our home, our people, everything! She is not one of us nor are her friends innocent. How you can stand by and protect a traitor? Have you no pride!" Perin demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I never met another Thanigarian besides my parents before, but I do know I won't let you hurt innocent people. Stand down."

"I don't know who you are, but you just made a big mistake!" Weapons were fired and GL. JR and Hawklady countered with their powers surprising everyone. Aqualad called for a retreat as they escaped into the woods leaving false trails. Perin Gru growled angrily and snapped as her man suggested they leave and go join the resistance. "We are not leaving until Shayera Hol has paid for her crimes. I want both her and the girl alive now!"

They had made it about two miles before they had to stop and breath. They were to far out of range for Miss Martian to call the ship back. In the meantime they needed to get a hold of either a wormhole generator or a warp drive to hook up to the ship so they could get home. Aqualad surveyed his team giving orders. "Robin, you and Batboy see if you can locate the Thanigarian ship and hack into it. See if they have a spare warp drive or generator we can borrow and disable it. Artemis, Huntsmark, Superboy, and Kid Flash, you are on perimeter alert. Make sure that we haven't been followed. Miss Martian, I want you and Fate's Dagger, to look for supplies. Wonder Girl, I need you to start thinking some strategies to help us survive. Hawklady and Green Lantern JR. why don't we answer our guest questions?"

"Well, I got to say that was some pretty decent firefighting kid, but how do we know that you're the good guys. No offense, to you all, but you're a bit young and have questionable taste in friends," Vigilante commented. He winced as his hurt ankle acted up.

"Your injured, let me help you. Besides stealth and recon training, I have extensive EMT training," the girl explained as she reached for her supplies only to be yelled out.

"Stay away from me you Hawk!"

"Hey there is no reason to be yelling at them!"

"My sister was only trying to help you. There is no reason to be so violent."

"Sister? You don't look alike? Who are your parents? What is going on here?"

"Hawkwoman, (Shayera), very well Shayera, we don't have time for a full explanation due to the extraordinary circumstances were currently dealing with. I promise to give you a full explanation later, but for now I will give a is called?"

"Cliff notes Kaldur."

"Thanks Lucas. We are the Young Justice team, a covert ops group comprised of protégés belonging to League members. We were on a mission to fix a relay station from an asteroid storm. We had just completed our mission when space inverted and folded us from Earth Sixteen, our reality, to your Earth One. Since we need help returning to our home we locked onto your signal. Our rescue attempt was not the best thought out I admit, but we didn't have time to come up with a better plan," Aqualad explained.

"Now you, why would those Thanigarians try to kill you? What did they mean by traitor?" Green Lantern JR. questioned. So Vixen and Shayera explained what was going on. To say there words were shocking was understatement. Hawklady was shaking. She couldn't accept it.

"You're wrong! How could that be possible? Why would anyone try something that terrible? You hurt your friends, but I don't understand why you're a traitor when you saved lives. It's to confusing!"

"I'll tell you what's confusing; who in the right minds constructs a hyperspace bypass gate without considering the consequences would be? You wouldn't happen to have the specs to that device? I want to check the math for something that could get the bird people off our backs," Batboy called out. How he knew what they were talking about when he was on the other side of the camp was a mystery, at least to the adults.

"Now is not the time Batboy. It can wait to later. Hawklady, Shania, it will be okay," Aqualad comforted his girlfriend. He could only imagine the hurt and betrayal if he found out King Orin had done something similar.

"Hawklady, it okay. Your mom is different then her counterpart here, just like my mom is different then this Vixen," Green Lantern JR stated, causing the women's eyes to widen. Before anymore could be said they were under attack. Perin's scouts had found them.

It was chaotic as the group struggled to survive. Hawklady absorbed her wings startling the enemy. She quickly climbed into some trees and jumped on Krager punching him in the face. His robotic arms hit her in the gut and started pulling her apart. Through her bond she could sense the others weren't doing so well. They needed to escape! Channeling her thoughts into the bond she gave strict order for them to get out of there.

"_No Shania! We can't leave you!"_

_ "I'll be okay do whatever it takes to get off this planet, promise me you'll protect my mother! Promise me!"_

_ "I promise we'll get you back. Hang in there!" _ Those were the last thoughts Hawklady heard as she released a massive fireball giving her friends and the Leaguers a chance to get to the bioship. Exhausted, she passed out and was carried back to the Thanigarian ship as a prisoner of war.

A short time later, Perin Gru was trying to make sense of her prisoner's information. Her right hand man had run a full battery of tests on the girl, who was being held in cell without her mask. The resemblance to the traitor was unmistakable. Except for her brown eyes and white wings she was exact match. Her DNA proved she was the traitor's daughter, though she couldn't figure out who the father was because the DNA didn't match any known record, but that wasn't possible. The girl was fifteen almost sixteen and Shayera hadn't been pregnant back then. Her quantum signature was also off, indicating she might not belong to this reality. Also, the mutations in her DNA made her the perfect weapon to use against the Gordanians.

"So what you said earlier was true. You've never met another Thanigarian before have you? Sorry about attacking you, but with you helping Shayera what were we suppose to think? Everyone who remains knows she cost us everything."

"Don't talk about her that way! She's not a traitor! Ahhhhhhhh!" Hawklady screamed as electricity coursed through her body. She panted hard and winced as her wings were yanked at. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm here to convince you to aid us in our cause. To help our people get revenge on the traitor and take back our empire from those filthy Gordanians. What is your name child?"

"My name is Shania Hawkins Hol also known as Hawklady."

"Shania, what a pretty name. Shania, I don't know what your life is like where you come from, but here our glorious empire is gone. We use to be a force to reckon with now our people are scattered through the cosmos with no home. Our entire culture will be wiped out in few years unless we retake what is ours. You could help us with that."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"You can absorb your wings, talk to birds and throw fire. A close look at your DNA suggests advance healing that would come in handy. You fight with such skill and deadly precision. With your help we could kill the traitor and strike a major blow to the Gordanians. You could be a hero to your people. What do you say?"

"I don't understand you Perin. When did the Thanigarians and Gordanians become one species? All this violence, can't you see your destroying yourselves? How could you live with yourselves if the gate worked? You would have genocide more the six billion lives all for your own sake. Where I come from _my_ people would have found another way. Did you try negotiation, colonizing other worlds, maybe if you had asked for help from the Lanterns or League; maybe even other planets for help? Seems to me that your people are as much at fault as my mother, I mean, Shayera is. I won't help you or be used as a weapon. Not now and not ever again," Shania boldly proclaimed.

"I was hoping that I could make you see reason, but I see now your just as stubborn as Shayera. No matter, you'll still bring us the traitor. After all what mother can stand by while her child is in pain?" Perin asked increasing the electricity through Shania body. She thrashed about unconsciously pulling her wings into her body. She continued to wither on the cell floor. She screamed in agony, but no relief was offered.

"Commander, is this really necessary? She just a kid and she's not even from this reality. Even if we use her as bait, there is no reason for Shayera to come for her. She doesn't mean anything to her," her right hand man questioned.

"She may not mean much to Shayera, but to her, Shayera means everything. If I know the traitor, she'll do anything to keep the image of perfection for this girl's eyes. Place a power inhibitor on her and let's go. Be on the lookout for her friends. We won't be surprised again."

Back with the others, the group had finally made it back to the bioship. Using the sensors and the bond they had located Perin ship. Robin had managed to hack in and was going through the ship itinerary. "Okay, the ship does have a spare warp drive that we can modify for the bioship. With the right supplies Batboy can build us a wormhole generator and get us out of here."

"Can you find out where they're holding Hawklady or what her status is?" Shayera demanded. She would never forgive herself if Perin had harmed that kid because of her.

"According to ships logs, they just dragged her out her cell and are heading in this direction. The ships unguarded we could sneak in and take what we want."

"We still have to contend with trigger happy Thanigarians who are holding our friend hostage. How do we rescue her from them?" Aqualad demanded from his superior. He was really worried for his girlfriend's health.

"You're not, your going to stay here with Vigilante. I'm going to go offer myself in trade for your friend. Once she's safe, I want all of you off this planet."

"We can't just leave you here! They'll kill you! Hawklady would never forgive herself if you died for her!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"She's right; we don't give up on one another. Haven't you learned anything these past few months? We stick together and work together so that everyone is safe. You going by yourself is just selfish," Vixen snapped.

"Look around you Vixen! Vigilante is injured, the kids here are tired and weak with no experience fighting my people, and you're the only adult here who can protect them if my people retaliate. I'm trying to do what is best for everyone!"

"What would be best for Hawklady, Shania, is knowing her mother is safe and alive. Our chances of returning home are slim and if we are stuck in this reality, Shania will need you to be there for her. I have a plan if you're willing to listen," Wonder Girl spoke up.

"No offense, but why should we listen to you kid?"

"What do you got to lose if you don't? At least humor us okay?" Kid Flash said.

Twenty minute later, Shayera was flying alone towards a hovering Perin and co. Her eyes widened as the girl's state of being as she hung limply in Krager's arms. Her costume was torn with slashes through her emblem. Her skin had electric burns all over it and chunks of hair were missing. Her wings were trapped inside her body "What did you do to her Perin? My god, she's just a kid!"

"I gave the little traitor the treatment she deserved. You should be proud of the girl. She's just like you, stubborn and loyal to all the wrong people. I offered her a chance to distance herself from you, but she chose to stick with you. Sad really," Perin said, roughly grabbing Shania jaw.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Stop it Perin! I'm the one you want. Let her go!"

"First, drop your mace and tell me where the rest of the heroes are."

"I ordered them to stay behind while I came here to get their friend. You let her go and they won't retaliate I promise," Shayera said, dropping her mace and holding still. Perin's men flew in holding her tightly. "You have me let the girl go."

"As you wish. Krager drop her!"

"With pleasure!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Perin, stop she'll die! You can't do this!" Shayera screamed.

"I can and just did traitor. I want to watch your face as the last person who believe in you dies for your actions," Perin told her coldly as the girl fell. Suddenly out of nowhere a red ship materialized and two figures jumped out of the hatch. Fate's Dagger cast a spell slowing Shania's descent so that Superboy could catch her.

At the same time Perin ship, flown by Batboy powered, into the air. Robin, Vixen, and Vigilante were shooting lasers at the group while in the air Wonder Girl, Green Lantern JR worked with ground troops Artemis, Aqualad, and Huntsmark to bring down the Thanigarians to the ground, where a speedy Kid Flash stole their weapons and locked them in a cage construct of GL. JR's making, after depowering Krager.

"Looks like you losers lose. Hey cool souvenir. Hey Miss Martian, how is Shania doing?" Kid Flash asked into his communicator.

"She's fine and both she and Batboy have something to say to the prisoners before we leave." Ten minutes later everyone was assembled outside the bird cage. Miss Martian was already integrating the wormhole generator into her ship. They would be able to leave soon, but first some last words.

"Once a traitor always a traitor. You must be pleased with yourself for your little trick. Once again you've doomed our people Shayera."

"I'm not the one who tried to kill an innocent child. I would have gone with you if you had let her go."

"You and your child should both burn in Hell forever!"

"Enough! Your at my mercy and right now I want more then anything to harm you like you did me, but I'm bigger then that. I'm going to help you in way you've forgotten. My friends and I have download information into your main computer Perin, about planets you can colonize, ways to revive your culture, defense systems as well books on how to make peace. We're also giving you enough medical supplies to last until you meet the resistance again. If I were you, I take the time to reflect because it could have very well been you who could have doomed Thanagar," Shania informed the woman, her bo staff blade was retracted and at the ground.

"Your mathematical formulas for the hyperspace bypass gate were sound, but your forgot to take into account the variables of changing subspace once you activate a warp field and how it fluctuates after major changes. If you had achieved your objective the resulting wakes from the gate would have altered the floor in normal space creating singularities that would affect the gravitational pull of planetary objects. This pull would eventually build up pressure and well shattered many planets including your own within five years had you succeed. If you don't trust my math ask your computer. Shayera may have cost you the war, but she saved your culture from extinction. Maybe you should think about that when you get out of this cage in four days," Batboy told them, transferring the data.

The Thanigarians said nothing not wanting to believe it could be true, but the math didn't lie. The next few days would be humbling for them as they waited to be free. In the meantime with the bioship repaired Young Justice along with their companions headed home hoping for some answers.


	3. Rememberal

Secret was getting really nervous being surrounded by so many people. She hadn't been overly shy when she was a living being, but now as a spirit, being around so many people reminded her of what she wasn't. That she was trapped in a state of limbo, unable to rest with the dead and taunted by the living because they could see her, but she couldn't interact with them. As the lights of the Zeta beam tunnels lit up and the disembodied voice announced the arrival of the adults, the spirit wondered if perhaps this was her personal test.

"Secret! Secret secret Sierra secret!" Secret greeted them nervously. The sight of so many super powered adults was terrifying. As they drew closer she took a few steps back and shivered as she went through Madison who looked like she wanted to barf. "Secret! Secret!"

"Its okay you didn't mean to. Don't be afraid Greta, they're not going to hurt you. Could you please stop crowding her? You're scaring her," Madison instructed the adults, her eyes locked on Batman. Just because she wasn't afraid of him didn't mean others weren't. If Secret wasn't already a ghost Madison thought she become one after witnessing the famous Bat-Glare.

"Hard to believe a ghost could be afraid of anything. What does she have to worry about?" Flash questioned warily. He along with Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter were extremely nervous about the little ghost girl's visit. Unlike the other human Guardian Angels, they didn't have as much training or experience as the others, so they were very worried about what it meant when their feathers were dimming. They started to feel that invisible link connecting they had with their young charges slowly slipping away. Whatever was happening was very serious business.

"I'm sure that a spirit who is working for a celestial being has a lot to worry about Flash, however that isn't our main concern at the moment. We confirmed through scans that the spatial inversion that ensnared Young Justice was not a natural phenomenon. The science doesn't support it. Something or _someone_ was responsible for not only the spatial inversion, but probably the asteroid storm as well," Hal/Green Lantern reported to the assembled group.

Zantana and Bettie eyebrows arched; surprised that anyone could have that kind of power. The female Guardian Angels looked at each other nervously. Red Arrow's eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance. He hated when higher powers decided to mess with his friends. "I knew something was up, Sierra hasn't contacted us since we got the notice we were on probation for breaking the rules. She must have done this."

"Child, she may have vast powers, but she's limited in what she can do. After all she can't even exist on our world without the use of an avatar," Carla reminded the young archer.

"We can't assume the loss of our celestial abilities is because of Sierra without more proof," Lana added.

"Okay, before this gets out of hand I think we need to see that message from Sierra. You said that it was life altering correct?" Superman questioned Madison. The young girl nodded and gently coxed the ghost girl over to the alien hero. Secret's feather glowed as she held out her hands. A slip of parchment with strange text appeared. It floated from her hand and splintered into different pieces into the hands of the mentors.

The mentors looked at the girl confused as they stared at the pieces of parchment. The glittering letters were not in any recognizable alphabet known to any of them. Suddenly the letters floated into the air and twirled around the occupants in the cave. A yelp of confusion was heard as those with feathers felt them drain of their remaining powers as they flowed into the letters. The group watched with extreme caution as the letters formed a transparent outline that semi solidified. When they saw who it was the human Guardian Angels immediately kneeled and the League members relaxed a fraction as they saw who it was.

"Sierra, what a pleasant surprise, we didn't expect to see you again. At least not so soon," Superman admitted. Beside him the others were also wondering how it was possible the Guardian Angel of the Earth was here, when they had been repeatedly told she couldn't manifest on Earth, without an avatar to host her essences.

"There is no need for the sarcasm dear hero. Nor do I appreciate the way you have scared my young assistant. She was only doing her job, just as the human Guardian Angels should have done. Of course if they had been there would be no reason for this get together or having to test you all," Sierra replied coolly.

"Test? What do you mean by test exactly?" Red Tornado questioned. "Miss Sierra, we are confused by what is going on. There was an asteroid storm and spatial inversion that Young Justice away that by all appearances appears to be intentional. The feathers that grant us powers to be Guardian Angels have dimmed to practically nothing. You send a servant to give us a message that we can't decipher only to appear yourself, albeit in a halfway manner. We are having trouble finding the logical connection between all these events. Perhaps you can explain them to us."

"Is this you're doing? Everything that has happened to our young protégés in the last few months it seems as if a greater power was controlling their actions. I find it rather coincidental that you help us save our world in February only to cause us strife now in July," Batman pointed out pointy.

"Bats, I really don't think it's a smart move to antagonize someone whose title is Guardian Angel of the Earth," Green Arrow hissed.

"Green Arrow is right, as much as we want answers we can't forgot that Sierra has helped us in the past. We shouldn't be accusing her of deliberately harming the children without proof. It is unfair to her and reflects poorly on us," Aquaman insisted to his friend.

"He does have a point Batman. I say we hear what she has to say before we take any action," Wonder Woman pleaded, she had some experience working with representatives of Gods before. It was best not to trifle with them because they could smite you in an instant. Batman looked over at the Amazon having a silent conversation before relaxing a fraction.

"You have our undivided attention. Please explain what is going on," Black Canary said.

"At least one of you has manners; then again I can understand your fears and frustrations. You best sit down this may take a while. Would you two young ladies fetch something to drink and eat please? Secret, if you would be so kind to help me out. I don't have nearly as much power when only my shade is on Earth, but that is the price I pay to keep this planet safe and whole from the temptations around us."

"Miss Sierra, are we in trouble? Is that why our feathers have faded to almost nothing? I can feel the celestial powers slipping away from me. I don't have that strong bond with Shania anymore. I feel in my heart that something has happened, but I'm unable to sense her now. Even when she was in a different multiverse I felt her!" Jordana stated anxiously. The others muttered similar feeling as they sipped juice served by Bettie and Zantana.

"It is part of the reason I am here now. As you might have guessed Secret here has become my assistant. She is allowed to act where and when I can't."

"Because ghosts aren't governed by the same laws that celestial beings follow?" Zantana remarked curiously.

"Secret! Secret Sierra secret!" Secret nodded in happiness and joy. She was glad the magician girl understood.

"What exactly can a ghost do that an angel can't?" Martian Manhunter questioned trying to keep everyone on track.

"She can check up on you more easily then I can. I have many responsibilities as the Head Guardian Angel. I am responsible for making sure that all beings on Earth have someone watching over them. That they are prepared to do battle with the invisible enemies of temptation and Guardian Devils. Because of this I shouldn't play favorites, but heroes have always been special to me. I go further than the horizon when I search for the right companions for you. In the last millennium perhaps I've spent too much time and effort. You are not aware of this, but when Young Justice was formed almost one year ago I personally hand selected and trained guardian angel because I knew part of their destiny."

"You knew the Light would strip them of their will, turn them into monsters and they use them to try and conquer all creation? Why didn't you act sooner?" Hawkwoman snarled angrily. She was tired of people playing around with her daughter's life. Shania shouldn't have to deal with this.

"Shayera calm down okay! Yelling isn't going to help us right now!" Vixen told her friend.

"No one, not even I, can interfere with free will, as I'm sure my Guardian Angels can attest to. I knew that somehow the Darkness of Purity would show itself, but I knew not when or how. When you combined your heroics with the powers of Heaven; you won one of the biggest battles ever to be faced between good and evil. However there were consequences. My boss, the Almighty himself/herself, has stepped in. It was Him/Her that set in motion the events that have happened. He/She commanded me to take all, but a grain of power and to test you."

"Test? Are you saying everything that has ever happened is a test? That's bull*******!" John/Green Lantern spat earning glares from everyone.

"Watch your language young man there are children present!" Carla snapped slapping the hero across the face. The Jamaican woman was frightened, but that was no reason to be rude. "I may not have the knowledge of the cosmos at my disposal, but even I can see that no force, not even a God can control everything. Life is a test of obstacle that we all must face if we are to grow stronger. It is this testing that teaches us valuable lessons that help us grow as individuals; discover parts of ourselves that remain hidden. If you are as versed in the scriptures as you are in alien lore you know that the Almighty loves the Children of Earth, but allows us to make our own choices. That must be the same for angels spoken into creation."

"You have more wisdom then most Carla," Sierra replied. She looked at all the heroes assembled in sadness. "She's right you know. Most people never know they're being tested, but I was given special permission to give you a warning of sorts. According to him there are important lessons that as a group you have collectively failed to learn, lessons that could shape the future of not only your lives, but the people you help. In four days it will be the official anniversary of Young Justice formation. You have until then to learn your lessons though you will be hindered. As heroes, you can't neglect your duties to the world at large to find a way to bring your kids back. At the same time, the Guardian Angels must use their wits and skills with only a grain of power to help in this quest. Should you figure out what your lesson is then I can promise you a reward beyond anything in your imagination."

"So its one of those crazy quests isn't it? Great and I was hoping to hook up with my girl I mean a friend this weekend," Red Arrow mumbled, but he was secretly worried. He didn't want to lose his powers or his friends.

"Secret! Secret Sierra secret secret!" Secret glared at the boy. She had just said she be keeping an eye on them hoping they would meet the July 8th deadline.

"Excuse me, but um what about Young Justice? Do they have to learn their lesson before coming back if ever?" Bettie wanted to know. Sierra nodded and the blond slumped praying for the first time her girlfriend would make it home safe.

"I know this seems unfair and I wouldn't wish this on anyone, but I can promise you that if you have faith then everything will be okay. I hope to speak to you again soon. Secret remain here for the time being, contact me again when if you need me. Until then good luck learning," Sierra stated, before vanishing from sight and leaving a group of unhappy heroes to clean up the mess. They could only hope that Young Justice would figure out that they needed to learn a lesson in order to come home."

Meanwhile in Earth One, J'onn was on monitor duty, making sure that the Justice League operations were running smoothly. He was called over to assess the identity of rogue ship that had entered League space.

"Let me see the visual. No it can be its not possible!" J'onn gasped as he saw a visual of the ship. Ignoring the looks he was getting from Mr. Terrific he worked frantically to establish a connection with the ship. "Alien ship, this is the Justice League Watchtower. You are entering a restricted space. Please identify yourself."

"J'onn thank God it's you! The mission was a trap and Vigilante is injured and needs medical attention. I promise to explain in full detail about what happened, but right now there something more important that needs to be dealt with."

"I would assume that considering you are in a _Martian bioship. _Where in the universe did you find that and how are you flying it? Those ships were configured to specific individuals."

"J'onn, we promise to tell you everything once we land, but you might want to clear the hanger and get this list of people to meet with us in the conference room ASAP," Vixen told him. She sounded frazzled and tired. In the background J'onn heard what sounded like a couple voices, young voices arguing.

"Why do you want me to contact the Huntress? She's no longer welcomed here…"

"Would you two settle down already? I promise that you'll get something to eat soon! J'onn just do it already! You'll understand once we disembark," Vixen assured him before cutting the connection.

J'onn attempted to comply with the women's wishes, but it was not very easy to get everyone out of the hanger when a strange ship arrived. Medical was already moving in to take Vigilante to med bay. The women were waiting anxiously at the base of the ship's ramp. Green Lantern was rushing over to see his girlfriend with Vixen protesting.

"John I really think you need to stay back for a few minutes."

"Mari, what's wrong? I was worried about you. Why are you acting so strange? What happened to the Javelin and where did you get this ship? I don't think I've seen something like this before. How do you pilot it?" Green Lantern asked as he started going up the ramp despite the ladies protest. Suddenly the ramp retracted and a bolt of green energy knocked him backwards. As he tried to get his head back on straight he joined with a collective gasp as twelve teens slunk off the ship.

"Sorry, he surprised us is all," Miss Martian explained. She clutched her head feeling all the confusion and surprise by the on lookers. They were shocked by their surprise appearance and a bit fearful. Suddenly a familiar presence entered the room. She looked up and saw her uncle in a more relaxed costume enter the room. Superboy held her back knowing now wasn't the time for a reunion.

"I ordered everyone to clear the hanger and I meant it! There will be a full explanation later when the Founders feel it is necessary to know more. Until then return to your normal activities! Shayera, Vixen I want a full debriefing about the mission now. In the meantime I suggest that our "guests" get a thorough check up before being brought to the conference room."

"We're fine we don't need to be checked over! Hawklady has already recovered. We just need some food!" Kid Flash whined.

"After all we did you still don't trust us?" Artemis snapped. "Why do I get the feeling your just prodding us for weakness?"

"Peace team, we have to trust that they have their reasons. Besides it couldn't hurt to have a check up and make sure that nothing is wrong. Please lead the way," Aqualad consented. A worker led them away leaving the four adults in the hanger.

It took a half hour for the medical bay to clear them. During that time the people on the list Vixen transmitted had arrived. Vixen and Shayera shared everything about the mission and the subsequent ride home. When the tests came back confirming they were from another version of Earth; everyone was nervous wondering if they were like the Justice Lords. What made them especially uneasy were the genetic profiles that were popping up. When Young Justice arrived and saw the faces of people they should know there was some unease. There were several differences in costumes, looks, even a few people were not who they were expecting.

"Shayera and Vixen have vouched for you. They told us about your tale and our tests confirm you are not native to this world. We appreciate your assistance, but we hope that you understand our precautions. It's not everyday we receive visitors from other worlds, especially teenagers," Superman began, but was interrupted by Superboy.

"You didn't have to treat us like we were lab rats! We got enough of that when Cadmus and the Light were controlling us. We didn't ask to be here, but we are so you could treat us with a bit of respect!"

"Big brother, please calm down," Wonder Girl pleaded with her brother. She noticed the eyes darting between her mother's, no Diana's, and Superman's eyes. It was Batman that replied and his voice held no edge of warmth in his voice.

"I would curb my temper if I were you. Test results and vouching aside we've encountered beings from other worlds before. They weren't the nicest of people. You'd forgive us if we weren't more receptive to the idea of protégé from other Earth in our base of operations." The Dark Knight's eyes bore into both Robin and Batboy. He wouldn't admit it, but he was disconcerted by the age difference between _his_ Dick and this one. Also seeing the younger version of that Batman he encountered in the future and knowing that he was the father was very unsettling.

"We understand that you have had some problems in the past from alternate Earths, but you can't judge us based on those standards when we have no real understanding of them. What more do you want from us? Our files, here, I gladly give them up if this means you trust us," Batboy proclaimed clicking on his drive. A few seconds later all their files were on the Justice League mainframe giving them something new to worry about.

"These files are quite extensive. Do you normally carry them around on you? Enemies could easily find out everything they needed to know about you," Aquaman berated the young teens.

"Not likely, considering how many firewalls and traps exist on those files along with false details. Cadmus had good resources and my tech has been thoroughly tested by one of the world's greatest hacker aka my brother Robin. Its fool proof!"

"Yeah is so foolproof its genius proof! Ha ha ha!" Robin laughed, trying to ease the tension in the room. The look he got from the Founders could have melted the polar ice caps. "Sorry, just trying to make the situation better."

"Come on do you have to give us the third degree here? We helped your team defeat the bird people, no offense Hawklady, and transported them safely home. Do we have to juggle flaming torches or take on one of the big guns before you trust us?" Kid Flash demanded.

"He's got a point you know. They have cooperated fully with us and have been honest," Flash said.

"You're only saying that because he's you! I hate to see what a mess you were like as a kid," Green Arrow said.

"That's Wally as adult? Oh boy the world's ended."

"Artemis, be nice!"

"Trust is this issue here. It's inevitable that alternate versions would say one thing while withholding the truth from us. It doesn't help that you are freely admitting your connections to Cadmus especially when our relationships with them are strained at best. You have to admit that we be taking a chance allowing you to stay unguarded here," Question pointed out. He and Huntress still processing the test result saying one of these kids was their child. That was a soft vitamins to take.

"For Wicca sakes, not everything is part of the conspiracy! You've been burned by others, but we also have no reason to trust you either. You may look a little our mentors and families, but the truth is we don't know much about you because your not. Vixen and Hawkwoman, sorry _Shayera,_ couldn't properly explain all that you've been through in the past few years. If you could just tell us more maybe then," Huntsmark started to say before she was interrupted.

"You want us to tell you about the last few years including classified information and identities? That doesn't sound like a good idea and it would take to long," Black Canary pointed out.

"Not if we used magic hey it's just a suggestion," Zantana suggested simply. Young Justice still couldn't believe she was an adult and member of the League here.

"You know there is a spell I could use. It would tear down any walls of confusion and let only the truth in. If there were certain facts you such as your identity you were afraid to reveal I'm sure if your will was strong enough that information could be cloaked," Fate's Dagger started to say when his friends interjected.

"Whoa, wait a minute that kind of spell requires a lot of manna and control to direct. You're still having problems with executing high levels spells by yourself. What's the backlash if you cast this spell?" Aqualad demanded knowing Fate's Dagger tendency to go beyond his capabilities.

"I have the manna and if run into trouble I'm sure Nabu can take over for me! Dad will make sure he doesn't control me for to long! It might be the only way."

"You know what happens if you and Nabu switch roles to long! He doesn't always let go and he might feel the need to stay in control if you're threatened here!" Miss Martian argued.

"I can handle it!"

"Enough! What spell are you talking about? Dr. Fate, do you know what the kid is proposing to do?" Superman asked he was getting worried by the mysterious talking going on.

"The young mage is proposing we use a remembral spell. It's a high level spell that takes the collective memories of a group, sometimes even those who aren't present yet in or directly affect the group, and displays the memories in a visual and audio manner. Think of it as magical home movies. The spell requires complete honest for you are baring ones soul to another. There can be no lies only complete trust," Dr. Fate explained.

"He's right we would see your collective memories and you'd view ours. I could even control the range to limit who would be seeing the memories. As I said certain details can be hidden if you don't want identities talked about. A censorship of identities and blurred images so to speak. The viewing only takes a few minutes instead of the hours it seems. Honestly, it's the only way unless you want our minds read by Martian Man sorry J'onn," Fate's Dagger admitted.

"_J'onn what do you think?"_

"_I have sensed nothing, but honest intentions and hope from them. They truly feel this is the only way to earn our trust and respect. They are afraid though that we might make snap judgments about them," J'onn responded to the fellow Founder inquiry._

"_We wouldn't do that! Sure it's weird seeing them and those nanites are a turn off, but we love kids!"_

"_Flash be quite! We are exposing ourselves to outsiders!"_

"_Maybe we should._"

"_What do we have to lose by viewing a few memories? It might help put things in perspective for us."_

_"Or leave us more vulnerable to a threat. Still I don't see any other way to get around this issue of trust. We have the will to hide what we don't want to expose. We should do this."_

"Hey are you guys done doing the head talk or are we going to do this? If not I got things to do," Huntress snapped. She was ready to learn more about this world where she was a mother. That was something she never expected.

"We also should be getting back to monitor duty as soon as possible if we are not," Red Tornado said, though if it was possible he was curious. A world where he was helping to shape future heroes sounded fascinating.

"We're doing it, but were taking precautions. I want this room sealed all of us on monitors and wards in place. Zantana will monitor the magic users making sure no harm comes to them. I want this spell to be terminated at any sign of danger. If this exchange works we'll see about what we can do about helping you get home," Batman said.

A little while later the circle was cast and the two mages were holding the energies between them. The golden threads twirled and whirled around connecting their hearts and minds to a golden sphere. The sphere rose to the air as it filled with the collected memories. As the sphere started exchanging the memories Dr. Fate discreetly ignored Fate's Dagger as he let the wisps of golden energy escape. For this trust exercise to work complete trust was needed all aboard the Watchtower. The wisp would solidify all over the Watchtower into TVs with three D holograms. Heroes such a Booster Gold were happy to watch cool TV, but the others paused and hoped their questions would be answered about the kids who appeared mysteriously in the hanger.

Young Justice was the first to feel the effects of the remembral spell. They had known there would be differences and difficulties, but the emotional pain was not something they were prepared for. It nearly knocked them down as the images played out. Especially the recent memories about the dangers of Cadmus, that wasn't sponsored by the Light, but the governments of the world. The adventures this Justice League had faced were more bizarre then the ones their mentors had gone one.

Kid Flash was trying to cope with the terms that this was an older version of him, who seemed extremely cocky and funny, but lost his interest in science and was a flirt! He had a few good moments, such as risking his life to help get Mr. Miracle, but otherwise he wasn't someone that he wanted to group up to be. Robin had very few memories to work with because it appeared his older self had severed ties with Batman. That was shocking, but knowing that his older self carried the name the Light gave him made him want to throw up. Aqualad's heart was breaking. His King was non-existent and his replacement was much colder and harsh. Mera didn't seem to be the same woman either and there was no sign of him ever being involved in their lives. It was hard on his heart knowing that he wasn't there to protect the young prince.

Superboy was finally beginning to understand why Superman was hesitant to trust him. In this reality Cadmus hadn't created him, but stole genetics from his cousin to create a vicious older clone called Galatea. She certainly was a power house girl who could beat him if they fought. He didn't mean to make Superman feel so badly, but hoped he get passed it. Fate's Dagger was astonished by how his alive his Father was in this world and that he'd worked to prevent an invasion and sheltered Shayera. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. Batboy was trying to understand why Batman was so afraid him, but the man was good at controlling his memories so there wasn't much to go on.

The girls were fighting to remain standing. Wonder Girl was puzzled by the reasons for her mother's banishment and that she had no second life to live. Shania was bombarded with hatred as she watched the events of Star Cross happen. She prayed that her parents weren't spies! Huntsmark loved that her parents were starting a relationship and hoped it would continue despite what they were about to see.

The exchange for the adults also came with more emotional baggage then they expected. The context of the memories was put into perspective by the knowledge of their counterparts flooding their brains. They too were surprised by the counterparts and their actions, but it was the past year with the kids that was drawing the most attention. Certainly the journey they had undergone made good TV as their colleagues were finding out. From the cafeteria to the command central everyone was watching the memories play out.

Everything came into focus when the first three sidekicks went to Cadmus. Their entailing adventure showed what their enemies were capable of and Batman made a mental note to research into the possibility of genomorphs and Blockbuster creatures being controlled the governments. Their preceding missions and how Green Arrow perpetuated the lie about Artemis was a surprise. Their Green Arrow wasn't sure he do something like that. Dr. Fate also didn't like the fact he was dead in their world and bonded to the Helmet of Fate for the next millennium.

It was also difficult to watch the strain on the missions for the team when Superboy and Superman were fighting. When Miss Martian, Aqualad, and he had gone to Taipei to help Red Arrow against Cheshire and Sportsmaster it was plain to see in his movements. It was further seen when Miss Martian and Superboy went undercover. There was no Belle Reeve in this world and it shocked them Waller was the Warden, but it gave them a unique insight to her persona.

Black Canary, Zantana, and Red Tornado were experiencing unique thoughts when the watched later memories. Red Tornado had no idea that he had siblings. It startled him how easily he would go with them and then help Young Justice only two days after they fought the Injustice Society. Zantana was wondering what it must be like to be a teenager sneaking out to help her friends find Red Tornado and prove to Dad she could handle herself. Black Canary liked the idea of being a trainer, but was questioning her methods.

It was only when the memories turned to Superboy finding his siblings that the memories got really hard to view. Diana' heart was lurching as she watched Wonder Girl, no her _daughter,_ escape with Batboy from Cadmus Annex. She didn't know how Batman was feeling about having Cadmus create children from their blood, but to her it was the only chance she had to experience motherhood. Next to her Shayera, John, and Vixen were having mixed feelings as they saw the kids rescue their siblings. It was the aftermath that got to them the most. Superman had just accused Superboy of being irresponsible and the young clone exploded.

"_Responsible? I was being responsible for my family! How am I supposed to trust the League with my siblings if all you do is ignore me? They sought me out to help protect them! How responsible was it if I left them for Cadmus to use them?" _

"_I understand that Cadmus was a threat and that you might have lost your chance to save the other two had you waited, but you shouldn't have acted so recklessly! Your powers just evolved and you had little control over them nearly killing your teammates in the process of saving them! There is a reason we have protocols in place for you to follow. It's to keep you safe and make sure things don't end up like they did here! It was only cause of blind luck you didn't end up prisoners of Cadmus again. Do you ever think about the consequences of your actions?"_

_Something snapped inside Wonder Girl. She wasn't about to let Superman continue to berate her big brother like this. "Leave Connor alone you big bully! He didn't do anything wrong!" she shouted at Superman as limped in front of her brother along with the other Projects forming a protective shield. They all held hands and gave Superman the stink eye daring him to hurt their brother again._

_This surprised everyone there including the Man of Steel. No one had ever stood up to him like this or called him a bully, but he was more surprised by what she had said. "Connor?"_

"_Yeah we needed real names in order to shed Cadmus from us. So with the kindness of strangers we forged a new life for each of us. I'm Athena Thermyscara Prince; he's Terry McGinnis Wayne, that's Shania Hawkins Hol and lastly Lucas Jordan Stewart. How could you the greatest hero of them all treat our big brother like that? He told us how you basically ignored him pretending he didn't exist. Regardless of how he came to be how could you treat your own son like that?" _

"_In Cadmus we studied and learned all about our genetic donors I mean parents so that one day we could replace them. When we escaped we had hopes you would I don't know that you would protect us, teach us at the very least accept us instead of seeing us as genetic Projects," Terry admitted. _

"_From what I've seen it appears that maybe we were better off in Cadmus despite our treatment there. At least our Handlers should a bit of affection towards us and they didn't stare or berate us like you have done," Lucas said. _

"_Conner has kept us safe willing to risk everything to make sure we were protected from harm. Can you say the same? A wise friend of ours once told us something very important. He stressed how important it was to never forget. He said that the circumstance of ones birth are irrelevant," Shania started to say as the others caught on. _

"_It is what you do with the gift of life that truly matters," Lucas added._

"_For all life is sacred and has free will," Terry continued._

"_To choose the path that means the most to the individual, but remember," Athena picked up._

"_That freedom is a right you have to protect not only for you, but others as well. I remember now, Dubbilex told me that the day before I was found."_

That talk seemed to change things. The members of this League didn't know if they would have stepped in and taken care of the kids no questions asked. That League helped them create lives, heck they even allowed them to partake in the failed no win scenario where Miss Martian's subconscious mind nearly destroyed them just a few days later. J'onn was amazed by how much talent and power his "niece" had and wondered what she could do properly trained, but first there was dealing with their emotional state. After Connor vanished with the Super Cycle; Black Canary was surprised how she volunteered to deal with their trauma.

Batman paused as he listened to both his son's laments. It wasn't a shock to hear Robin's words, but Batboy's were unusual.

"_Kobashiu Maru, I should have known. I planned enough of these scenarios for Cadmus troops, how could I not realize it was a no win situation. My intellect must be slipping," the ten year old pouted. He looked a lot smaller then he was sitting in the chair just staring at the floor._

"_No one blames you for not figuring it out sooner Terry. The question is are you okay? You saw a lot of horrible events. People you started to think of as family died."_

"_Ms. Lance, you're mistaken if you think I'm upset by that. As previously stated Cadmus put me through intense physiological training to bring out my potential. I'm not bothered by death only that it happened because I failed my purpose. My primary purpose was to kill Batman and replace him, but I rejected that mandate. I didn't reject the mandate to be an advisor and detective to my team yet I led the invaders to the Cave to kill me and my sister Athena. What good am I if I fail in my purpose?" _

Athena's session hadn't been much better. _"I finally get to be part of team and use my tactical knowledge and its get everyone killed again! I should have known those invaders could find the Cave. I should have had a strategy in place to fight them, but I didn't. I let my family get killed just like I killed Cassie. How do I go on knowing I just kill people?"_

"_You don't kill people Athena. You just need to remember that not every mission will end in death. I promise you it will get better. You just have to believe that."_

Shayera kept a close eye as her child's memories played. From what she could tell this Shayera and her partner Kator cared for Shania very much. To watch them die must have been horrible._ "I'm so frustrated and angry. All my stealth, all my recon and healing powers and I couldn't stop it. The best I could do is go down fighting in Smallville with my brothers. I'm not as violent as other Thanigarians so why does it bother me so much I went down fighting like one?"_

"_Dealing with your cultural and instinctive behavior is something you'll have to learn do deal with Shania."_

Vixen and Green Lantern looked at the kid that had come from them. GL was confused because of the man named Warhawk aka Rex Stuart he met in the future and Vixen hoped this meant a future for them. As they listen to the kid's thoughts. _"The scenario was eye opening, but I fear that I was too emotionally detached after M'gann took control. I know I was trained to be a soldier and took part in executions when I was eight, but still. I want to be more then a cold soldier." _

"_You will be Lucas, give yourself time to adjust to being part of the team and living with your messed up family. They'll help you."_

The speed of memories playing increased as they saw the girls, save M'gann who went to a Happy Harbor Halloween Festival with Connor and Wally, fight Harm. They worked well with Zantana, but Artemis was not opening up much. The next few weeks were intense as Young Justice adjusted to their new members while the former Projects struggled to fit in as normal members of society. It was not easy for any of them and it seemed Batman was giving Batboy a hard time. Though that was forgotten soon enough, when the next images played before the group, disgusting quite a few people.

Huntress grabbed Question hand nearly breaking it as she had to watch the most horrible images. Even Question, the most cynical being couldn't understand how low someone could go to steal an unborn fetus and transform it into spliced spy/assassin. Dr. Fate was thankful for the Helmet covering his face. He didn't want others to see the anger he had as he watched a child from his blood be mistreated by a second rate hack Faust. It wasn't surprising what brought the kids back to their senses.

_"I got an idea I just need you to hold her down!" Batboy yelled fiddling with some components on his wrist. Before leaving the Mount he downloaded something from the archives that he hoped would help. Reversing the flow of his eavesdropper fingers he darted forward and put his finger directly on Huntsmark temple and played something. "I've read that babies remember their parents voices while in the womb; let's see if you recall yours."_

_Huntsmark stopped thrashing in the super's arms as a soft gentle female voice and reluctant, but happy male voice sang in Italian. She went slack as the lullaby filled her mind. _

"_Stella stellina la notte si avvicina: la fiamma traballa, la mucca é nella stalla. La pecora e l'agnello, la vacca col vitello, la chioccia coi pulcini, la gatta coi gattini; e tutti fan la nanna__nel cuore della mamma!"_

_A single tear rolled down her face. She knew those voices; they were the ones that haunted her dreams. Her Handler had said she imagined them, but as Superboy and Batboy shared their memories with her via the ink mark she knew the truth. They were her parents! She slowly reverted to her normal form and collapsed to her knees exhausted. _

The memories showed that both Zairia and Taji happily fitting in with their newfound siblings and families. Zairia was the missing piece that helped her parents finally marry and move to Hub full time. Taji was happy with the spirit of his father and living with Red Tornado, yet both he and Zairia were unhappy.

_Zairia was doing a one on one training session with Black Canary one cold December night. Her mom was on patrol with Batwoman and Lady Blackhawk trying to stop a smuggling ring and her Dad was catching up with old friends. Zairia attacked with lightning speed trying to overpower her opponent, but was getting her but handed to her._

"_Arg why won't you go down!" Zairia shouted slashing at her with spliced hands. Black Canary brought up her arm guard blocking the attack. In one fluent movement she kicked Zairia's feet out from under her and was on top of her. "You're to angry right now. You need to let it go if you want to beat me."_

"_How can I be calm? Mom and Dad think I'm a freak!"_

"_You're parents don't think you're a freak Zairia. You're their dawning hope for a better life. Why would they hate you?"_

"_They hate this, the cat inside of me! Why else would they want to get rid of it? Don't they understand the panther is a much a part of me as their blood? I can't imagine not having claws and fangs or shifting into soft black fur. Why would they want to rid me of who I am?" _

"_They only want you to have a normal life Zairia, but if you feel that strongly you should talk to them. This is your life now and you make the choices."_

"_You're right, Thanks Aunt Dinah!"_

_Meanwhile Taji and Red Tornado were working in his indoor garden discussing the search for Taji's mother. "I'm really scared. What if she doesn't want me? In Cadmus we learned as much as we could about our genetic donors so we could defeat them, but she seems unbeatable. She's so great and I'm just me."_

"_I don't have much experience with parents, but I do know you're full of surprises Taji. You have shown me that sword play and magic aren't all that different. You will find ways into your mother's heart don't worry," Red Tornado assured the mage. _

It seemed that all would be well for the team, but just like the Cadmus that Earth One was use to there's run by the Light decided to shatter the peace. It was frightening how easily a person's biology could be turned on them turning the team into docile loyal subjects. Flash was nearly puking as he watched the brain surgery done to his younger self. Aqualad's eyes narrowed as Aqualad was trained to take over Atlantis.

All around the Watchtower heroes were whispering and remarking about the evil of the Light. Those training scenarios Young Justice went through killing several of them or leaving them brain dead was not winning any favors. Even when the secret of Benevolence was revealed and the Human Guardian Angels showed up many questioned if they would have been as hopeful knowing that hero genetic code made it almost impossible to save the kids.

In the room the climatic battle in NYC with Handlers and Project Hero Light vs. the Justice League and the Guardian Angels was on par with the previous battle against the Dark Heart. Heroes Ice and Fire cheered on as the Light slowly lost one general at a time, but the for the parents in the conference room their counterparts emotions and guilt were washing over them as they couldn't prevent the comas from happening. It was only thanks to the great power of Sierra that they won that one as was demonstrated.

"_You fools never wondered about the Darkness of Purity believing it had left this world defenseless, but you're wrong. It asked the Almighty to place pieces of it inside those you hurt the most so their own pureness would strengthen it. You're created your own downfall in Hero Light!" Sierra informed them playing a tune on her horn. A sliver of velvety darkness emerged from fallen heroes' hearts and wrapped around her horn empowering it with its gifts. "The Light will never harm this or any other version of Earth again." The Guardian angel played an angelic tune the darkness dancing about as it pulled the Light out of the seven individuals who were lowered to the ground as humans. The Darkness and Light twisted into one ribbon and left the planet heading for the Source to trouble no one ever again. _

_The avatars were angry shouting threats, but Sierra silenced them with a look. Her feathers rested on their chests and they froze unsure what was happening. "You souls though greatly damaged can be healed, but your crimes must be atoning for. You shall embark on a spiritual journey within your own souls experiencing and feeling all that you have done to others. Should you repent your souls would be welcomed, but if you don't you bodies shall remain in half living state until they give out. So it's the punishment of the Almighty!" A beam of golden energy struck all five and they fainted. Sierra gazed at them solemnly before flying back into the sky and unleashing a powerful healing wave undoing all the damage the Light had done restoring the world, even improving it, but those who died couldn't be brought back. _

The League was very quiet, especially J'onn, as he was watching the memories. He could sense M'gann's sadness and pain as she relieved her worst memories. The fear, that she and her friends would never recover their souls and awaken from their comas whole. The fear they could never make up for the evil they had committed. Their desire to help others in both civilian form and hero was admirable.

The Founders were amazed that the team had been allowed to resume active duty. It pleased several of them that they took having a civilian life as seriously as they fought to do well in school and go to their dances. It was a shocker and a great concern though when they learned about Young Justice's curse.

"_The process developed to create you gave you unique abilities. Some your families are aware. Your DNA is the cleanest of any individual in the universe without any genetic flaws or impurities. You have advance healing factors improving your recovery speed by at least eighty percent. What your families don't understand is how much this affects your other systems. Your immune system can tackle billions of threats ranging from poisons to viruses. All organs, enzyme process, and hormonal influences operate at a one hundred and fifty percent with at least two back up process. Your aging has slowed down considerably. You'll still look very young when you're in your sixties," Dubbilex explained._

"_Your immortal in the sense it takes a great deal to kill you and that you live a lot longer then others. Traumas like surgeries will leave impressions such as scars, but they fade faster and you'll heal just fine."_

These kids were immortal! If this Cadmus had that kind of capabilities and they decided to declare war on the League it would be a blood bath! Thankfully it seemed they were missing the key ingredients, such as energies from the Light and Darkness, but still learning that was making them extremely paranoid about trusting them. It almost made them forget to pay attention to Young Justice stopping the Alliance from stealing youthful bodies and having their dance. It appeared that Young Justice took great pains to have normal relationships with friends and having lovers.

The evolution of the young heroes was a useful feature especially when they got yanked to a completely different multiverse where everyone had nanites and they were fighting against genocide and terrorism. It was remarkable the feats they accomplish and the trust they built with Rex and Providence so quickly. It was one those trust that they hoped would help them with the curse.

"_The changes to your cell structure were to advance for me to completely overcome, but I was able to splice in a genome taken from a Were EVO. It's not a complete cure to get rid of your immortality, but this should in theory give you the option of turning off for periods of time. Maybe your families can use the genome as a guide to undoing the Light's mess," Holiday explained showing them a computer model. Of course Young Justice was nervous, but it was the first real step into getting their lives back to normal. It was risk they would take._

The memories were coming to an end for both sides. They had each seen several private memories that would be discussed later, but at least the honesty and openness had helped. Everyone assembled now understood much better what made Young Justice tick. While their memories of the Light and Cadmus were disturbing they're undying loyalty and love for their mentors and families were clear. The bond they had formed was stronger then anything they had ever encountered before. These kids were more then friends, family, and lovers. They were something completely new and the League had to be cautious.

Young Justice was feeling that way about what they had seen as well. Individually their mentors in this realm had accomplished much, but there were still certain secrets and pain they were hiding. Also the underlying hatred for Cadmus was not healthy and had to be dealt with soon.

"Now that we are all on the same page we understand that you are not a threat. We will help you look for a way to return to your version of Earth as soon as possible. At the moment we need to discuss what we saw and what were going to do with you in the meantime. We would appreciate it greatly if the twelve of you would take a breather in one of our guest's lounges until the matter is settled. Vixen will escort you. Please behave until we call for you."

"You can't just fob us off like that! I thought we had earned your respect oom!" Artemis shouted, but was silenced by Green Lantern JR. covering her mouth. Without another word the twelve teens were escorted out while they waited for their fate to be decided between the Founders and senior members of the League.


	4. Familiar Stranger

The air in the Conference Room was thick and heavy. The adults were struggling to make a decision about what to do with their unexpected guests. The memories they had experienced were taking a bit of time to process and incorporate into their psyches. It was not easy and the images seemed fuzzy and out of sequence at times. No matter what they had seen, they had to use their best judgment to decide what should be done with Young Justice.

"Ugh, is my head supposed to feel like I've been out drinking wine all night?" Huntress questioned, clutching her forehead in pain. She wanted a bottle of aspirin and vast carton of ice cream to make the pain go away. Judging by the pained expressions on the others, she wasn't the only one.

"A side effect of the spell. The mind's eye is not use to having so much detail and emotion stored in quite this manner. On top of that there were specific memories that the children exchange with unambiguous persons so it's taking a while to piece those memories in with the whole collection. It will take a little time, but the pain will pass and clarity will be reached," Dr. Fate assured the group. He was much better at hiding his pain having done similar spells before.

"You're certain there were no deceptions involved in this spell? The kid, Fate's Dagger was it? spoke of strong enough will hiding certain facts. They could still be trying to trick us," Batman warned.

"Please Batman, there is a big difference between censoring people's identities or embarrassing moments, to keeping deep dark secrets! They showed the truth in their memories, barring their souls to us! I have to admit I was surprised to see myself as teen again, but they're not lying about everything that's happened to them. They are the protégés of their version of the Justice League. It doesn't mean we should treat them like common criminals for accidently getting caught up in spatial inversion," Zantana remarked out loud to her old friend.

"If it was an accident, I think it's a bit coincidental that out of all the spatial inversions they get caught up in one that deposits them next to a League mission. They still could have planned this, trying to get close to us and then…" Green Lantern pushed when his girlfriend interrupted giving him an incredulous gaze.

"John, I know you've seen a lot as a Green Lantern and as Marine, it's helped you develop a first-rate sense of caution, but for the love of God shut up! Those kids are confused and scared; they took a big risk getting involved with rescuing us. I know that it looks pretty suspicious having them show up to rescue the day, but it happens! They were not faking being lost and confused. If, and that is a pretty big, if they were sent here on purpose someone else was hauling the twine."

"We can't be overly cautious Vixen. Even if we are to accept that a higher power, which I don't believe in, was using the team for their own game that doesn't make them innocent. Cadmus created seven of them and manipulated the other five. Even if they are no longer under the control we can't be to careful not after everything we learned. I doubt that our Cadmus would switch an impaired eye if they found out about Young Justice," Question voiced. Everyone assembled was also imaging the damage Young Justice could do. After all they had already seen what the team was capable of once Cadmus got a hold of them. Yes, their version followed the Light's commands, but the League's version would follow any number of government objectives.

"This is precisely why we need to help them to prevent something of that magnitude from happening. I understand why everyone is on edge, but if we keep thinking of the worst case scenario we miss the big picture," Shayera pointed out.

"Which would be what?" Aquaman demanded.

"Those kids, Young Justice, are counting on us to help them. That we'll take the responsibility of watching over them until we can get them back where they belong. No matter what threat they might pose or the dangers of having them around we need to take responsibility for them. That girl, Shania, risked her life to give me a chance to escape. Perin Gru punished her for my deeds even though she had never met me! I don't know about you, but I feel responsible for her safety."

"We hardly know them! Even with this magical mumbo jumbo memory exchange we're not who they think we are. How are we supposed to deal with them?" Green Arrow argued. It wasn't that he didn't want to watch over Artemis; it was that he didn't have a good track record with kids.

"What are you a man or chicken? Their just kids! They're use to following orders and working under our administration. They trust and respect us enough to listen to us even when we poked and prodded them. Its not as if we're going to use them in missions, just watch over them and train them a little while we figure out how to get them home. I don't mind baby sitting do you Red Tornado?"

"No, it would be an excellent chance to observe young heroes in action."

"How are we suppose to explain their sudden appearance to the rest of the League? People are going to want some answers," Flash pointed out.

"We'll worry about that a little later. I believe we should vote on what do with Young Justice now," Superman interjected. Normally only the Founders voted, but the opinions of the rest of the members and Huntress would be included due to their involvement.

In another room the members of Young Justice were not happy. They hadn't expected a warm welcome exactly, but to be poked and prodded then treated like criminals after they had opened their minds and hearts to the mentors' counterparts was mind boggling. This was worse then being treated like sidekicks.

"This is wrong! We didn't do anything wrong. Without our help their members might still be stuck on that planet or prisoners of psychotic Thanigarians!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Do you have to keep bringing that up? I don't think Hawklady heard you the first five times!" Artemis chastised him.

"It's alright Artemis; it's a lot to take in for all of us. We thought what happened to us was bad, but I feel that the members of this League have suffered just as greatly as we have."

"It's hard to tell when it's all pea soup. Ugh, you can tell though from their body language they don't know what to make of us. I sense that Batman and my father, perhaps even Wonder, sorry Diana, might be the most suspicious of us. Their experiences have jaded them a bit."

"Throw in my Dad's Conspiracy theories and my Mom's wild nature it's a combination just waiting to explode. I can accept them being paranoid and worried because of where we come from, but come on locking us up is uncalled for!"

"Huntsmark right! The longer we stay locked up the less of a chance we have of figuring out what were doing here and how to get home," Wonder Girl stated. Her tactical mind was already planning ways to escape confinement.

"You think that it's not a coincidence that we're here?" Miss Martian replied nonchalant. She opened her mind feeling the collective emotions of those aboard the Watchtower. There were very mixed feelings with a lot more suspicion then trust. It was a bit unsettling.

"Its unlikely considering the readings we got and the timing. Not to mention the circumstances going on right now. I mean we have experience with Cadmus and they're dealing with Cadmus. I don't know about you, but if kismet has taught us anything then there are now coincidences only fated meetings right Fate?" Batboy questioned.

"You're paraphrasing, but essentially correct. Whatever the League decides to do with us it doesn't change that we are here now when they need us the most. I can almost see the threads of destiny intertwine themselves. If we are here to help this League perhaps even learn something then we should get started soon. Our own mentors most likely are trying to find a way to get us home."

"Until they do we're stuck under the thumb of these guys. I don't know about you, but I hate being grounded," Superboy stated simply.

"Then why not bust out and have some fun already? Come on it's not as if were stealing a ship and going to Earth! We're not even going to mess with the functions of the Watchtower. All were going to do is stretch our legs a little, hang out in the cafeteria talking and doing karaoke. We may be heroes, but were still teenagers," Robin suggested gleefully to the others.

"It wouldn't help our case to act in such an irresponsible manner. We should remain here until the League has determined what to do with us," Aqualad warned.

"Come on we've done everything they've asked and they haven't even fed us! We deserve to have a little fun!"

"We can't let them control us like this, besides we should meet with the rest of the League. See what they think and feel about us."

"If you try to stop us Wonder Girl can tie you up in her lasso."

"Please Kaldur, we're suffocating in here!"

"I must admit I am not pleased with what is going on here. Ugh, were going to get in trouble, but sitting here is doing us no good. It would be in our best interest to meet more heroes. After all Fate's Dagger intentionally allowed them to see our memories. Time to face our audience. Robin, can you hack the door?"

"Ch, give me something hard to do. 1, 2, 3 were out!" After leaving behind some solid holograms the team made their way through the massive station careful to keep out of sight. Finally they arrived just outside the cafeteria door. Taking a deep breath they entered the room drawing the attention of several heroes. Supergirl was the first to make a move getting up and ready to attack when Superboy intercepted her.

"We're not here to fight."

"I don't care what the hell you're here for. You're not authorized to be here! I'm going to call my cousin and when he gets here," Supergirl started to say before Superboy covered her mouth. "Please we mean no harm we just needed to get out and stretch our legs. We're not going to cause problems. We just want to eat, talk, and maybe ever do a little show. Just trust me okay?"

The other adults waited to see what Supergirl wanted to do. Steel and Blue Devil were moving to grab the kids when she shook her head. The adults sat back down and watched as a few members set up a karaoke stage complete with a screen behind them. The rest of the Team got meals and sat down at different tables. Everyone pondered what they were up to.

Finally Wonder Girl turned to face the group smiling mike in hand. "Hello Justice League! My name is Wonder Girl; I'm from Earth Sixteen along with the rest of my team. We know you're having trouble forming an opinion about us so we came here to have a friendly chat and entertain you! I hope you love our songs and our performances clear up a few things. So sit back, talk, eat and make merry! I'll go first with my beautiful rendition of the song, "This is me" by Demi Levoto!" Music started playing along with memories from Wonder Girl's life and she started singing so beautifully the adults sort of forgot to call about the kids!

Back in the Conference Room a decision had been made. The League members had agreed to take charge of their respected protégés for the duration of their stay. Individual and team training would be a priority to keep them occupied. Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Zantana had volunteered to take turns heading the team training. Young Justice was to be forbidden from going on missions or going anywhere without their League watchdog. J'onn and Mister Terrific would be in charge of finding a method to getting the kids home, while everyone kept an eye on them. This was to make sure they were safe and that if they were a danger they could be taken out.

The group had left the Conference Room to visit the holding lounge to inform Young Justice what had been decided. Unfortunately when they got there they were in for a bit of a shock. It was Batman who noticed the door was a few millimeters ajar. The solid holograms barely reacted to their presences and were quickly dispelled. The Founders jaws dropped in disbelief and confusion.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything, but I can't pass it up. Ground teenagers and they're bond to rebel ow! That hurt!" Green Arrow moaned where Black Canary had hit him.

"Can you be serious for a minute? We've got twelve teens loose on the Watchtower causing who knows what trouble."

"We've got to find them now. Mr. Terrific, the kids flew the coop can you locate twelve unknown signatures for us?" Superman asked into his com.

"What are you talking about? I thought you guys let our guests out. They're in the cafeteria right now chilling. I got reports from Crimson Fox and Vibe saying how cool of a performance they're putting on."

"Performance? What kind of performance could they be doing?" Zantana voiced, but everyone was already heading to the cafeteria at warp speed. They arrived a few minutes later ready to bust the kids when Supergirl intervened. Hearing their footfalls she rushed in front of the door blocking both Flash and Superman.

"Whoa wait a minute where's the fire? What's got you guys all worked up?"

"Step aside Kara; we need to have a talk with Young Justice."

"Whoa, I can see that you're mad at them, but just hold up okay cuz? They haven't caused any problems or done anything wrong."

"Except they were under orders to stay put until they were told otherwise," Diana pointed out. She was straining to get into the room hearing the sounds of laughter and cheers. Strands of music could be heard and the rest of the group was getting anxious.

"Look I know you have to discipline them, but maybe you should just see what they're doing first. At least hear them out," Supergirl pleaded letting them into the cafeteria. The assembled group entered the room quietly and was shocked by what they saw.

Huntsmark was on the stage singing a song, "Tourniquet" while images played behind her. On stage with her were Artemis and Wonder Girl dancing and doing back up. In the wings waiting to sing was a blushing Miss Martian and Superboy. Batboy and GL. JR. worked together controlling the memory video feed. The remainder of the team was sitting at tables eating meals and gossiping with older heroes. From the conversations filtering in it seemed as if they were attempting to forge bonds. Huntsmark had just finished her song and was about to hand the mike over to the happy couple when they spotted the mentors in the back.

"I'm sorry, but it seems as if the performance will have to be cut short. Thank you Justice League for being such a gracious audience, hope to hear from you soon. Goodnight," Huntsmark said jumping off the stage as it and the karaoke machine and screen dissolved back into green energy. The twelve teens left the cafeteria and followed their mentors into a nearby storage place. "You going to chew us out or ground us?"

"You hacked the door and left the room after being ordered to stay put. You caused a disturbance in the cafeteria. If this was your idea of earning our respect and trust you're gravely mistaken," Aquaman refuted the teen. He couldn't believe that they would pull a stunt like this.

"Apologize my king, but you must understand we felt as trapped and confined as you would be if you were held in a dry prison. Since our arrival we have been met with fear and mistrust. Your tests on us reminded us to much of the violations done to us. We bare our souls, risking our health to show you we mean no harm yet you treat us like prisoners. You debate about helping us when we freely helped you. We may be young heroes yet we are also teenagers who need freedom to be who we are."

"They didn't cause any harm nor did they attempt to interfere with normal operations. They have complied with all other orders. I may not have much experience with human behavior, still I don't believe punishing them is going to help anyone," Red Tornado pointed out to the others.

"Their sorry Superman, they've been through enough. I don't see any reason to punish them for a little harmless fun," Question said, surprising everyone. He wasn't one for compassion, but he emphasized with the team.

The team wasn't punished, but was warned not to wander off again. They were told what the League had decided and agreed with their choices. They were uneasy about being separated, afraid they might not get home if they weren't all together, but the League assured them they wouldn't let that happen. They could stay in touch via communicators and the bond. It was getting late so after Green Lantern JR. created some civvies for them they were led away by their guardian to get some rest before tackling the problem first thing in the morning.

A little while later Diana escorted the young teen into her quarters. "I hope the quarters are to your liking. I don't have an extra bed, but I do have a couch where you can sleep for now. I'll get another bed tomorrow. Did you get something to eat in the cafeteria? I could get you something to eat," Diana asked nervously. She watched the girl no her _daughter_ look around the rooms apprehensively. She was unsure how to approach this girl who was her daughter.

"I'm fine Mo I'm sorry Diana. These quarters are very nice, but I'm confused. Why do you live here? Have you no second life on Earth?" Athena asked puzzled. She slipped into the bedroom to change while Diana pondered her words. When she came back dressed in her jeans and Princess Tiana shirt and sat down expectantly. Diana sat down next to her and spoke firmly.

"I have no second life because there is no need for one. As much as I would have liked one I'm to well known to have another life. My duties as champion come first, any kind of personal life is not important to me. I'm content with what I have."

"Why do I feel that you're not being honest? I admit that you're different then my mother in many ways. She wanted to experience life with mortals and had set up an identity for herself. Working me into that identity took a little work, but my brother Terry is a master when it comes to creating cover ups. We're both happy living in Gateway City. She wants to one day admit Thermyscara into the UN, create an embassy for her people. She never dreams small especially her dreams for me," Athena admitted shyly. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Your memories are confusing, but what stands out are you feelings for home, a stupid reason for banishment and Hades."

"My feelings for Thermyscara shouldn't be confusing it's our home. Surely if you've been there you would oh I forgot. Maybe that's why you don't understand. Oh Athena I broke the rules to save our home and even if I was in the right my Mother had to banish me, but I earned my way back. It does my heart good to know she was more merciful with you. It can't be easy knowing you had a part in taking over our home."

"It's a lot easier with both my parents' supports. I know that your unhappy with Hade's being your father, but having a male parent is wonderful. My father is so supportive of both of us. Tyson makes sure we have enough to survive and he encourages me in my dance and music. He also supports my choice in wanting to get rid of my curse. I know I'm not your typical Amazon in many ways, but considering how I came to be its okay. I like who I am," Athena explained to Diana patiently. She really wanted to connect with her mother's counterpart, having shared her most precious memories of just her and her mom doing normal mundane thing such as going to the movies together. That had to mean something to her.

"Honestly I don't understand everything however I would love to learn more about you and your life Athena. Your memories are just as confusing and sad. If sharing our thoughts help us understand each other better then I suggest we learn more so please share," Diana replied, gently hugging the girl. The two would be up for quite awhile doing the mother daughter thing.

In another part of the Watchtower Shayera was watching her "child" get ready for bed. The girl had slipped into some silk pjs, her costume neatly folded up. Without her mask the resemblance was almost impossible to deny. Shayera was relieved to see the injuries from Perin Gru were mostly healed. There were still a few electric burns though they appeared very faint. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to suffer because of my actions. If anyone should be punished by our people it shouldn't been you."

"Please don't apologize; I knew what would happen when I sacrificed myself. I would do it again if it meant my family was safe from harm. My parents taught me that's the most important objective for any mission in life. Honestly the only thing that is difficult to deal with is the hatred. Its something that I have to get use to," Shania admitted sadly. She gazed out the window staring at the stars longing to be in a world she was loved.

Shayera knew that look having seen it own her own face often after the Thanigarian occupation. The clarity Dr. Fate had promised was starting to occur as she was able to sift through the memories easily. After first hand witnessing the girl's bravery she could see why her counterpart was so protective of her unknown offspring. She was worth it. "I'm sorry you had to experience this first hand. It was my actions that put the Earth in jeopardy. You shouldn't have been treated like a threat after what you did. I hope to whatever God you pray to that your parents aren't like me. You deserve better."

"Mom, Shayera, it's okay I understand. You have to be suspicious I'm from another world, I was a Project created from your blood by your enemies. I know that our League was cautious for months. They blamed themselves for not discovering the hero genetic code before the Light recalled us. My parents agonized for weeks afterwards not wanting to let me go with Jordana to our Green Team meetings. Eventually they learned they had to trust me and so far things have worked out pretty well."

"If you don't count you being spirited away twice to other worlds. Honestly you've encountered more dangers in one year then I have in a life time. I find it hard to believe you haven't become jaded as me considering the life you've lived," Shayera pointed out. She noticed a shift in the girl's posture. It was time to address one of those hidden memories "You never shared with you siblings what happened in that training exercise. The one where your Handler Shadow Thief put real people with weapons in."

"You mean my recon exercise where I nearly burned to death the soldiers I was supposed to be observing? I was twelve and my powers weren't fully under my control. I panicked when they started firing their guns at me. I feel bad about what I did even if it meant I survived another horrid exercise. If it wasn't for the love and support of my siblings I don't know if I could get past my memories. They will always be there for me just like my parents, friends and especially Kaldur will be there for me. You should know that feeling."

"I do, they didn't have to welcome me back, but they did. I'm curious though how a Thanigarian falls for an Atlantian." The two chatted for a bit about guys before Shania fell asleep with Shayera standing protectively over her.

J'onn was at a bit of a standstill as he watched the girl who was his niece. She seemed very sad to hear that the Martian culture was gone here, while he was overjoyed to hear Mars was still thriving although his hated nemesis were a minority there. Worse he could sense her fear; after all she _had _been a White Martian, the enemy for a time and still possessed some of their nature.

Such as right now when she accidentally broke his meditation color tube when she picked it up. "Sorry, sometimes I forget about my enhanced strength! I'm such a klutz like hello Megan you shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you. Let me help you with that," M'gann babbled when J'onn touched her shoulders sending her a slight empathic pulse assuring her that it was okay.

"Its alright, it can be replaced. Please there is no reason to be nervous. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know you won't Uncle J'onn sorry! I didn't mean to call you that."

"It's okay really. _Why are you so nervous young one? You are not usually this nervous. While a bit naive about the ways of Earth you are a confident and capable Martian. You have accomplished much for one so young; you have even forged a wonderful life for yourself on this planet, not easy for outsiders such as us."_

"_It's very complicated; life on Earth is not the same as the TV. I wanted to come to Earth for so long it was a dream come true. Your right I accomplish much. I love having friends both on the team and at Earth school. I'm very much in love with Connor and am thankful for all the good I do as Megan Morse. I have also caused great pain to many. It wasn't just what I did with the failsafe exercise or what I did when I was Martian Womanhunter. The team couldn't possibly understand what sacrifices I have made to be here. You have seen my darkest secret the part of me that I refuse to share. Do you understand why I wouldn't want to share this secret with them? Why I'm afraid of you?" _M'gann responded her telepathic voice filled with sorrow and her eyes downcast. Her body language clearly indicated her apprehension.

J'onn knew what she was referring to. Her deepest secret was that the reason the Light had been able to unlock a White Martian form was because she was a bastard child. Half white, half green the result of a horrid experience. M'gann had a lot to prove and was begging him not to betray her. She needed him to accept her despite her faults. The faint voices of his family stirred in his head urging him to do what was right.

M'gann was surprised when J'onn placed both hands on her face and started showing her images of his life on Mars. She happily exchanged memories of her life on Mars before hugging him feeling safe and happy for the first time since they arrived here.

On Earth the others were attempting to settle in with their guardians as well. In Central City both Wally's were watching some late night movies. The apartment was a bit barer then Wally expected, but as his older self explained it suited his needs. The rings were pretty cool idea for costume storage and his older self was very into the idea of snack compartments for a quick fix.

"I can't believe Uncle Barry is training you! I mean he helped me out, but nothing your dealing with. So you have a hot Amazon girlfriend! You must be the envy of the rest of team."

"Don't talk about Athena like that! She' more then a warrior she's kind, generous, loving. She loves to dance and sing. She spends her time volunteering with her friend Sasha for good causes! Did you know se convinced her father to set up a fund to help girls that were human trafficked and turned into sex slaves? She's going to go far. I only hope I can live up to her example."

"You should tell her about your family situation. The only shame about what happens is staying silent about it. I'm surprised she hasn't detected it through your bond."

"Not everything is transmitted through the bond. I'll think about it. In the meantime why don't I give you some tips to fix this place up?"

Vixen and John were having a conversation with their "son". Lucas had been happy to see them together in the same place after explaining his home situation. Vixen was surprised that her counterpart wasn't more involved with her child's life. Lucas had assured her that they emailed, sent letters, and talked webcam all the time. Her visits twice months were more then enough for him. John was still trying to wrap his head around a son by Vixen instead of Shayera.

"So you've never been to Oa? I find that hard to accept. I would think the Guardians would be interested in meeting you considering you're a,"

"You can say it underage, wrongly trained freak of a Lantern. I'm use to the jokes. Yeah, going to Oa one day to meet the beings who were advocating for my death at one point is not on the agenda for Dad and Uncle Hal. I may be different then other Lanterns, but I proved myself in many ways."

"I'm still shocked that Cadmus succeeded in their selective trait breeding. Your connection with the morphegenic field and the green element has surprising results. I love how you use animals in your attacks," Vixen proclaimed proudly.

"Thanks that means a lot to me."

"Your ability to create real solid material is astonishing. I'm the closest Lantern when it comes to making solid shapes, but nothing at your level. Maybe you could share that skill with me," John suggested. The boy's eyes lit up happy at that thought. "There is something of your memories that puzzle me I mean both of us."

"What is it?"

"Why art? What is about carving that makes you happy?"

"I was originally going to try sports to please Dad, but Carla was very persistent. I guess that what makes her a great Guardian Angel. Carving is freeing and I happen to know that you're love of being an architect includes making models. It's something to share with my family," Lucas explained yawning. He was bone tired and after Vixen tucked him in he fell blissfully asleep.

Clark Kent watched his house guest no "son" try to get comfortable on the sofa. Kryptonians didn't need a lot of sleep, but the day's events plus their earlier argument was more then enough to exhaust the young clone. Clark finally understood how Kara felt upon learning about the super clone of her. It was highly disturbing to have a replica of you standing in front of you.

Connor and he had been talking trying to get to know each other better when the topic of Supergirl's clone had come up. Conner, not a fan of Cadmus cloning program, was very adamant that they give Galatea a chance. He was suppose to be a weapon same as her, but if they helped her showed her that she could be more then just an assassin. Clark tried to point out this Power Girl wasn't interested in being friendly, but Connor wouldn't give up the idea she could reform. It really mattered to him. As he watched the teen sleep he wondered how two Projects both created by Cadmus could turn out so differently.

Kaldur was struggling to find a place for himself in Atlantis. This place was so different then his home. While still under a dome most of the city was inside solid structures with sea water flowing through the walls and floors. Prince Orm's name was scorned and Queen Mera didn't spend much time teaching instead she was raising a youthful Arthur. It was difficult for Kaldur to see familiar faces and know he was a stranger. He watched from the doorway as the youth Arthur played a game with his mother.

"Kaldur'ahm please you don't have to lurk in doorways. You're welcome to join us. Arthur and I would appreciate your company. My husband tells me that you are quite the combat specialist," Queen Mera remarked scooping up her young child. She strode over confident towards him. "I have often left the combat to the guards, but it would be interesting to see what you're capable of. I'm sure Arthur would be interested in learning a few moves right son?"

"Yeah cool! I want to fight just like Daddy!"

"One day you will, my Prince, if you are anything like your father. You will be a kind and just ruler who everyone will respect," Kaldur assured the boy. It was hard to believe this youth was the same babe that had his Queen had give birth to a few months ago. "I'm sure that you will be a great hero."

"Kaldur'ahm, are you alright? I know that you're worried, but I'm sure that you and your friends will be safely return home. My husband will make sure of that," Mera assured him.

"I have no doubt, though your King is different then mine he seems to be just as protective of Atlantis. Why has the King not chosen an apprentice? Surely his dealing with the League has shown a need to have someone by his side to help with the heroics."

"My husband is a great warrior, but unlike yours feels our world should come first. He aids the surface when they are in dire straights though more often then not he'll stick close to home. It is his way. Younger Atlantians have started to question this policy. Few have already taken up the call for heroics with mixed results. I hope that one day Atlantis and the surface world will get along better, maybe even be friends. Come, let's have a snack before putting this little one to bed," Mera informed Kaldur. He took the tired prince from her arms and followed her through the palace searching for some familiarity.

Green Arrow was trying not to be disgusted as he watched the girl perform maintenance check on her cybernetic eyes. Never knowing what could happen on a mission, Nerissa always kept a spare kit inside her quiver. She was sitting at a bureau using the mirror to help her. Finally he broke the silence. "Does that hurt?"

"No, not really, I make sure to turn off the pain receptors when I'm checking the sensors. It used to be a lot harder when I first started and my mom would have to hold me down because I flinched so much. Now I'm use to it. Really the only pain I experience now a days is from the reconstruction surgery. I was lucky to get such a good surgeon, then again Ollie does splurge when it's for family. Sorry I didn't mean to say that," Nerissa said, putting down the kit.

"It's okay; I'm just struggling to understand why I would agree to,"

"Well Batman forced you and you felt guilty. I mean my family life is complicated having a Mom who was the Tigress and Sportmaster's partner before getting caught and hurt by him when she told him to leave. My older sister Jade just up and left now she's running around as Cheshire for the Shadows. Rumors are going on that your kid and her are shaking up between missions. Don't know if there's any truth about that."

"Roy may be a bit of a hard head and at points selfish, but he doesn't strike me as the type to have sex with the enemy. He's too noble for that."

"Even noble dudes have a bad boy phase. Red Arrow has a lot of good traits yet he's still rebelling against you. I swear if he doesn't stop being an ass he's going to get stuck in a situation without help. Believe me I know what that's like."

"You mean when you almost became the new Tigress to please your dad? That night with Amazo could have gone either way depending on who found you afterwards. Talk about a crossroad," Green Arrow surmised quietly. Nerissa nodded and yawned. Saying good night she climbed into the guest bed falling fast asleep.

Green Arrow watched her for awhile thinking about what she had said, both about him and Roy. His counterpart took a gamble helping the daughter of two crooks become a hero instead of a threat. Maybe he wasn't so crazy and he could start reaching out to Roy and other youths trying to help them out. The very least he could do was trust Nerissa and help her continue to stay good while she was here.

Taji was thrilled to be in the Tower of Fate although it was very different then his. The style of furniture was different and he was very surprised to meet Ingza. As she served the family dinner she noticed the curiosity and fascination in the boy's eyes. "Is there something that either I or Kent could help you with Taji? You only have to voice your questions and they will answered. This Tower is a much your home as it is ours."

"Sorry Ms. Ingza I'm just having trouble dealing with the current circumstances. Where I come from you have been gone for so long and my father Kent has bonded his soul to the Helmet for a millennium to keep Nabu company. I'm just not use to dealing with living beings here in the Tower."

"I promise you that neither I nor Ingza will harm you during your stay here. Your presence is most welcome since most of our guests have left. It amazes me how far you've come in your magic training. No one in living memory has been able to force Nabu to work with you instead of taking over your body. Even I don't have that ability," Fate praised the boy who preened happily.

"I am not just the next Sorcerer Supreme in training, my mother's blood and legacy means that I also embrace my calling as a samurai. It is a challenge to combine my two bloods as one yet has great rewards. Nabu understands that and works with me to bring out my full potential."

"I'm sure he's a better teacher then that hack Faust. That charlatan may have some power, but doesn't deserve to be in the same room let alone train the next Dr. Fate."

"Faust was a harsh and dangerous Handler. Yet without his evils I never would have strayed from dark magic to more complex white. Ingza can I tour the gardens before bed?" Ingza nodded and took the teen to see the garden. It was the chance that Kent was waiting for as a materialized from the helmet.

"Well it's a shock to see me in my prime, but I guess being alive is a lot better then being a spirit. Trust me if you reach a hundred and sixteen don't forget to live a little before you die. I swear if Klarion hadn't messed up my plans I be with Ingza now in eternity. Then again I can't complain."

"You enjoy being used and trapped with Nabu?"

"If it means being with my son for little while then yeah. I know what you're feeling inside believe me being dead doesn't take away the shock of finding out you have a teenage son, who likes to play with swords. Still Taji is a great kid you just have keep assuring him that you love him. Tatsu does her best, but it's hard for him."

"Why would it be hard for him to feel loved? Does h feel that we would reject him because of his sexuality?"

"It's more then that. He's so guarded, but you've seen his training memories. He's afraid of what he'll do and become if he reaches master levels in both swords and mage. Faust's teaching made him afraid of his potential. Tatsu and I have tried to assure him he won't be a monster it hasn't made a difference. Maybe you can help him."

"Me? I'm not you well I am, but I'm not."

"You're a living version of me! Trust me that will be more then enough for him. Got to go Nabu and I are playing cards tonight. Talk soon." Kent vanished leaving Fate with much to think about.

In Hub Question called in sick to work as he worked on his project of finding a link between Luther and Cadmus. Zairia was asleep on his bed her ginger hair spilling over her face with her uniform neatly folded away. It was hard to believe this perfect angel belonged to him and Helena. Helena had promised to stop by sometime tomorrow to chat with the girl.

Zairia was tossing and turning restlessly in bad not quite asleep. She loved being back in Hub even if it was dingy and scary. Her father's counterpart was still a crackpot, but more serious of a fighter. She'd chatted with him showing him life was worth living with her mother to prevent heartache. She told him more the L.A.W. group he had belonged to hoping to prevent him from doing something rash, but she didn't know if he would listen to her as she tried to rest.

Question debate with himself about what he was about to do. "I don't know what part of the Illuminate conspiracy you belong to, but I hope that you're a sign that I'm doing the right thing. I know that you don't want me investigating Cadmus, which you're scared I'll get hurt, but I need to do this to. Your Cadmus turned you into a monster and only saved my home as payment for stealing you. This Cadmus could possibly take over the Illuminate and destroy all sentient life." Question whispered. He lifted her cryptodecoder from her belt and plugged it into his computer. He hoped it would help speed up the hacking of the data he stole.

Alfred had been surprised to see the two guests who showed up at the manor. Master Tim was on a class trip and Mistress Barb and Master Richard were on an assignment in Bludhaven. It might have been for the best seeing as how young Master Dick nearly had a panic attack upon learning his counterpart's code name was Nightwing. Apparently that name left a bitter taste in the young boy's mouth due to his previous experience with the Light. "Is there anything else that you need Master Dick?"

"No, I'm hool Alfred, just trying to find a book. I usually read a chapter or two to Terry before bed. I'm hoping you still have the book ah here it is. Terry's really in love with sci fi and dogs. He' really enjoying, _The Call of the Wild_. He finds it to be an interesting story."

"Well at least you don't spend all your spare time solving crime. I always thought that you deserved a chance at a more normal life. Are you dating anyone?"

"Yeah, but don't worry Taji and I aren't interested in the sex parts until were ancient. Right now we have enough fun just sharing tales about our ethnic groups. Don't give me that look Al; I'm bi and that's the way I'm swinging right now."

"You have nothing to be ashamed about being bisexual it's just a difference between you and our Master Richard. It's late and Master Bruce isn't planning any patrols tonight. You should be getting to be bed. Where is young Master Terry?"

"Probably arguing with Bruce about the private memory he shared. I never agreed with Terry's desire, but it was up to him to tell Bruce about his arms. When he's down getting yelled at tell him I'll be in his room waiting," Dick replied. He hurried upstairs ignoring Alfred confused looks.

Alfred entered the dining room where Master Bruce was talking quite roughly with the preteen. It was astonishing how much the young boy resembled Bruce when he was a boy. He paused listening in the conversation learning quite a bit about the young preteen.

"I knew it was a bad idea to share that memory with you. I had hoped you be more rational so I could figure out how to explain to dad, but your just making me believe I'm right in not telling him."

"You know how I feel about guns. To find out my counterparts son not only has a weapon, but regularly uses it, what were you thinking! You should have gotten rid of that thing the minute you left Cadmus! Not kept it hidden in the Batcave and practice using it. Do you have it with you now?"

"No I don't geez you are blowing this way out of proportion. I was trained by my Handlers to dissemble, reassemble and fire multitude of weapons. Handler Jagger stressed the importance of maintaining your weapon and the skills at using it," Terry explained.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't hand it over once you were free of Cadmus! I can't believe Dick hasn't turned you in for practicing with the weapon in the cave."

"He understands the importance of keeping all my skills sharp! Not everyone has your hesitation about using handguns. Besides I keep in impenetrable lock box with quadruple levels of security. It's not going anywhere. It's a part me!"

"It's a danger to everyone! You should get rid of it as soon as possible!"

"Stop yelling at me! I don't know what it is about me, but something about me has you frightened. If was to theorize you've encountered someone like me, a possible future, which your not sure is real or attainable. My being here seems to confirm the high probability of it coming to pass and that scares you. I'm sorry if I scare you, but I didn't ask to be created this way. I just do what I can to survive. If you're done yelling, I'm going to bed. We can talk more about my irresponsibility tomorrow and what a threat I am. Good night!" Terry snapped he angrily brushed past Alfred heading to his room.

"Trouble sir?"

"That kid is a danger to everyone around him. He refuses to get rid of his weapon and then his attitude is poor. I can't imagine what my counterpart was thinking when he agreed to let him on the Young Justice team."

"Master Bruce, I don believe your letting your fears dominate your common sense. As Master Terry pointed out he didn't ask to be created and I can't imagine his life has been easy. Ten years under the control of Cadmus teaching's being prepared to fulfill the desires of their employers makes for a poor child. I think he's remarkably resilient for someone in his predicament. Can you imagine remembering every moment of your life?"

"No, but still Alfred both of them could be a threat. I know they keep saying their not, but their bodies tell a different story. If their Cadmus could do something like that to them what's to stop them from using these kids here to hurt the League?"

"That is why you and the others need to have faith in God. I know that you believe you can solve any problem that comes your way, but sometimes you need faith that someone else can help you if you just ask. The boy frightens you not because of his handgun or his origins, but because he reminds you of who you could have been had your parents not be killed I suggest you try to get know the two boys while they are here. They might help you grow."

Batman thought about what his friend said and weighed in mind about what he said. Alfred's words were solemn and wise. Lately the League had become a bit to controlling. These kids might be a catalyst to change. As he headed to his nightly patrol he couldn't help, but feel that he was being watched.

Sierra eyes crinkled in amusement as she watched the Earth One Batman sense her watchful gaze. Sierra viewed the images of the interactions between Young Justice and their mentor's counterparts. As the Almighty had warned her while suspicions and temptations remained strong in all humans given time they are open to learning. Comparing the images with the happenings of Earth 16's heroes she saw that League was trying balance their duties with their desires. With only two days left everyone from hero to angle to civilian was opening their hearts and minds. "Surely they will learn what needs to be learned and then all will be right. Oh Almighty I pray that you know what your doing."


	5. Guardian Angels' Fret

The predawn light was attempting to filter its beams onto the sleepy town of Lincoln Heights, Connecticut. However the unexpected appearance of thundering storm clouds and terrifying winds blotted out any attempt for the sun to awaken the town folk. That was good because if they saw what was happening at the edge of the river front they might think they were still dreaming.

Four teens, three girls and one guy, all with the same cursive M shaped birthmark in different colors and places, were doing battle against monsters from the realm beyond the river Styx. Long ago, the nymph Styx gave her name and power to river of the Underworld to prevent the more dangerous creatures from Mystyxilia from entering the realm of humanity. To ensure the peace, children born during her storms were gifted with powers and the ability to harness storms, to prevent the evils from claiming the souls of humanity.

"Sasha, look out behind you!" Jenna shouted a warning to her friend. The medium called out to her spirit friends to shield her companion from a disgusting drooling demon. The shades of the departed rushed up from the ground pulling the demon back. Once she was certain Sasha could handle herself she turned her attention to the rest of the Mystyxs. Mark had just plowed through six demons and used his TK to lift a derelict car from the river onto three flying she hags crushing them to dust. Natalie did a double back flip over three hell hounds scanning their minds as she did. Once she landed she tossed some salt on to them burning their skins. Still the hordes were attempting to cross from the black swirling portal on the other side of the river.

"No good, there are too many minds for me to scan for a weakness! We need ah take that! We need to come up with a better plan!" Natalie screamed shoving a skeleton off her body. The brunette looked over to the shaggy brown hair Mark who was trying to fight while resisting poison. "Nat's right! I don't think I can plug up the portal this time, can your spirit friends close it from the other side Jenna?"

"Not an option at this time! All my spirit friends are way to low on ectoplasm to last the trip! Sasha, can you astral project to the other side and shut them down? Sasha? Sasha, get your head in the game!" Jenna screamed as she had to literally drag a paralyzed Sasha over to their friends. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm fine, just a little tired. I don't have enough power to project. I think we'll have to join to get rid of this crossing," Sasha huffed, her mark glowing magenta. The four friends joined hands as a ball of blue, green, magenta, and yellow energy ball formed. The ball floated into the sky creating a mightier storm that tore through the area enmeshing the demons and hurling them back into the portal before dissolving away. Sasha collapsed to the ground exhausted.

"Thank goodness! That was the worst crossing yet! We really have to find a better way with dealing with these crossings. Relaying on Styx's ultimate powers to solve these crossings is asking for trouble. We really need to find a way to stop them for good."

"Maybe we wouldn't have to rely on the ultimate power if your head was on the mission and not scattered. Don't lie to us; it doesn't take a telepath to realize your mind is elsewhere. I guess moving to such a big city with a _real_ heroine makes your duties seem humdrum," Natalie snarled, getting right into Sasha's face. "I'm sorry if our keeping monsters at bay isn't as glamorous as living in the same city as an Amazon princess, but that's your lot in life!"

"Natalie back off, Sasha has never neglected us or her duties! It wasn't her idea to move so far away. She's always come when we called her and even stopped other portals from opening in other cities. She even came back to spend the summer with us!" Mark defended his friend. Sasha and he had been the ones to discover the group's destiny and come up with a name for them. Saying she didn't care was wrong.

"If we're so important then why does she keep secrets from us? You use to tell us everything that went on with you, but ever since you became friends with that Athena girl I feel like your holding back. I know your power boost has something to do with her. Was she the reason you weren't paying attention today?"

"Natalie, it's complicated, but I assure you I'm one hundred percent dedicated to the Mystyxs. Not even my friendship and concerns about Athena would stop me from doing my duty."

"So it does have something do with that girl. What is going on? I demand to know!"

"Natalie, chill already. If we start turning on one another the demons win. For your information her friend is missing and she's just worried for safety is all. Now I suggest we head back to my place to plan a strategy for dealing with more crossings. I don't want to hear anymore fights got it? Good let's go," Jenna instructed. As the others started heading for her house Jenna looked at Sasha with concern. "That should keep Nat satisfied for now, but really are you okay? You seem distracted and weaker then usual."

"Jenna, I can't talk about it really. I took an oath and I broke it once already with very serious consequences for my friend."

"Sasha, whatever is going on you know that Nat, Mark, and I can help you. You can trust us."

"I do trust the three of you; it's me I'm unsure about. Jenna, you're the medium, um, what can you tell me about ghosts of murder victims, especially ones that only say two words and work with angels?"

Jenna raised an eyebrow confused by the question. Sasha was fishing for very specific information. Whatever was going on with her friend was serious. "Murdered spirits are tricky business because of the diversity and I have never heard of one working with a celestial being before, but I'll see what I can come up with. Okay."

"Great, and if you could get it within the next forty eight hours, that would be better!"

In Midway, Gregor noticed how listless his girlfriend was. The two of them had just left the movies showing a documentary on new species discovered in Laos and how to preserve their habitat. Normally Jordana would be talking a mile a minute about raising money to send to preserve the home, but she was so quite. "Jordana are you okay? You haven't said much all day. I'm concerned about you. Jordana, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh Gregor, I'm sorry my mind's just so preoccupied. I'm just so worried."

"You're always worrying what is it this time? Global Warming? Oil spills? Preserving the natural resources? What?"

"You know I have other worries then saving the planet thank you very much! Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I date you."

"You found my charm irresistible. Hey, I know what will cheer you up. Let's go to the gym and kickbox for awhile. You use to be pretty good at that," Gregor suggested. He ignored her protests dragging the girl through streets to the gym. He never saw how she kept glancing up at the sky hoping to catch a glimpse of the city's protectors, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Half an hour later, she was throwing bolo punches and blocking with her gloves as she bobbed out of Gregor's way. The guy had a good front kick, but she countered with an overhand followed up by a hook kick. As she blocked two upper cuts and jumped to avoid his sweeping she started to realize something. As she threw a winning punch and back kick maybe there was something she could do with her grain of power to help her friend. Something that could teach her the lesson she needed to learn according to Sierra.

Madison McGinnis was not having a superior daytime. As much as she enjoyed getting out of Gotham City for a few days she was never that thrilled to visit her Dad's parents. They lived two hundred miles from Gotham in the country where they practically lived like the Amish! There was no TV, no computer, and no form of music except scratchy old records. Until last year they hadn't even had a proper bathroom! The food was terrible and the only game they ever wanted to play was bridge ugh!

"Remind me again why we had to come see them?" Madison asked her brother as they both picked vegetables for dinner. She was hot, tired, and wanted to go swimming in the local pond, but ugh, had to stay here and fix dinner, which wasn't for five hours!

"Because Dad loves them and we always spend the first week of July with them kid that's why. Ugh, man I never thought I say this, but I rather be back in Gotham being a test dummy for the brat. Rex, no, that's not a toy!" Matt shouted as he lost the battle to save a tuber and ended up in the mud. Madison whistled and her hyperactive puppy leapt to her side. "That dog is a menace."

"Oh he's just a puppy you can't blame him for wanting to play. Rex is a good dog, good dog. At least he doesn't go into attack mode when he meets strangers like Ace does."

"Speaking of the devil dog what's up with our other brother? I haven't seen him or the great Bruce Wayne in the news lately. You're the one with the inside connection so spill," Matt insisted. Any news would be better then standing out here bored.

"There is nothing to report that we haven't seen in the local news. Gotham is still standing, the Justice League is protecting the world from harm and I'm sure that Young Justice is out in the world doing some covert mission," Madison lied smoothly. Inside the girl was worried. As Rex lapped her face she wished she had the same confidence she possessed the night she became a human Guardian Angel. The memory was very vivid.

_Madison had just finished saying her prayers when two spheres, one of silvery light the other gold, manifested in front of her. Frozen in awe she didn't call out for help as two beautiful beings, one a female with dark hair and the other a male with soft red curls appeared. They were dressed in beautiful robes and had large wings on their backs that somehow fit inside her bedroom. _

_ "What are you two?"_

_ "You're very smart young Madison. Not many would think to ask _what _we are instead of _who _we are. It's that intellect coupled with your fearless nature that makes you perfect for the job," the female spoke._

_ "Perfect for what? Either I get some answers or the two of you are facing my red alert of my parents!"_

_ "My name is Sierra, the Head Guardian Angel of Earth; this is your Guardian Angel Randy who has protected you since birth. Normally we don't show ourselves to the humans we protect, but you are being offered a chance that few get. We need you to be a human Guardian Angel."_

_ "You want me to be what?" _

_ "Precious Madison, allow me to show you what we speak of," Randy said touching her forehead with his feathers. Madison for a brief minute glimpsed the entire universe understanding all. Her attentions were focused on the light of boy a few months older then her. She watched as he was forced to learn to shoot people and create deadly tech. As the vision faded the Sierra's shade drew closer holding out a feather necklace. _

_ "The boy you saw is your brother, evil created him for a purpose, but he is going to need your guidance to find his own purpose. Take this necklace and go to this town. Learn to use this power and show him the way of goodness and peace. When the time is right you will know what to do, but be warned if you break the rules you could lose it all." Madison nodded accepting the necklace. The next day Madison arranged her trip to Benevolence to learn her responsibilities so that when she met Terry months later she was ready. _ As the memory faded and Rex yipped to get her attention Madison pondered the words she had heard that night. Was that the way to help Terry?

Lana was in her Paris loft coordinating her assistants as she got ready for her next fashion show. She had her phone to her ear talking with Carla; who was taking a break from teaching her students how to combine metal work with wood work. Both women were a bit down trying to find solace in their arts yet they couldn't even muster enough enthusiasm to enjoy the work.

"No, I said I wanted to use the organza not the tulle! Couture! No, dye the fabric red then embroider the edge! Ugh, I really need to get better assistance. You think my fashion assistance wouldn't need to have their hands held, but no they are messing up my designs! Ugh, my heart and soul are in these outfits! No for the last time I want you to cut two inches off!"

"Your assistants sound much like my students. How many times have I warned them to wait until the metal has cooled before adding the wood to avoid fires? Yet they don't listen. I'm, hold on a sec, Anthony, you need to use the corkscrew saw if you're going to be using twisted metal joints! Erika, I want you to bang the metal not kill it! I miss Lucas; he was such a gifted man."

"Connor's gifted, he would come up with brilliant descriptions of my clothing line. I ran a couple ideas for my campaign scoring hundreds of orders. Sometimes I feel as though I haven't lived up to my duties to him."

"As I am, but I'm starting to realize that maybe I have another duty besides to Lucas. The same could be said with your relationship with Connor. Have you heard from our friends in the stars?"

"Clark is keeping me out of the loop and I couldn't break the others. So the Greens haven't confided in you? What about our foxy friend?"

"She mentioned that the batty one might have an idea, but with the threats their dealing with the timing sucks. I wish I knew what I'm supposed to learn if I'm going to help my friend."

"I agree, this little bit of power is not enough for something serious. Still I have a feeling its enough if we work together. Hmm, let me finish work and I call you back. I think I have an idea."

"I'll be waiting for you. I too have an idea that might help."

Red Arrow was not having a very good day. After doing a patrol he contacted Tula to see if she had any ideas that could help them. The Atlantian had started searching tomes hoping the answer to whatever lesson the Almighty wanted them to learn was in them. So far there was nothing and with only forty eight hours left tempers were high. Red Arrow was angry that once again he failed in his duty. He had also give Ollie a lot of lip for not working harder to unravel Sierra's mystery. The Emerald Archer had assured him they were doing everything they could, but it seemed that the League was in high demand. The mission to finding the missing team would have to wait a little longer.

"Stupid idiotic egotistical man! We don't have a lot of time! Ugh, why was _he_ made a human GA if he didn't care about his charges safety! This is so stupid! What lesson could be more valuable then keeping my friend sa ooffff," Red Arrow's rants were brought to a halt as he was attacked from behind. Faster then the eye could see he was shoved to the bed and tied up with a gag in his mouth. His attacker jumped on top of him and removed her cat mask. "I don't know about lessons, but you need a refresher in how to avoid being snuck up on. Relax, I'm not here to kill you lover. I'm here for answers," Cheshire told him.

Red Arrow spat out the gag and glared at his girlfriend pissed off she caught him. "Cheshire, I thought we agreed that my apartment was off limits for the week!"

"That's before my boss got a hold of something interesting information. He tried to keep it from me by sending me on a mission to Pakistan, but I fobbed it off to Hook and Black Spider. It seems my goody goody sister is missing. Is that true?" Cheshire questioned, her sai inches from his face.

"What are you going to do if I say yes? You don't care about your family, you made that copiously comprehensible. Is this another one of Ra's favors because the League doesn't want them."

Cheshire's eyes flashed dangerously as she nearly drove the sai into his head. "Let's get one thing straight Roy; I left my broken mother behind. A former criminal, that went soft in jail and who left her daughters to a terrible abusive father. I got out and made myself the strong woman I am because of my desire and belief in myself. The same way my sister found her own path. I may not like the choices my parents made, but that doesn't mean I don't care about my sister. At least one of us needs to break the cycle and it's too late for me. I came on my own accord so tell me what is going on."

Red Arrow pondered her words as the grain of power of him stirred. Something about Cheshire speech was affecting him. Knowing he could be stripped of everything he opened up to his crazy girlfriend hoping to get an answer to his problem.

The human Guardian Angels that were in the League were also pondering the riddle for they had two lessons to learn. The answer to what they had to learn and how to protect their charges seemed to be staring them in the face, but to often their minds were distracted. Sierra's boss had a very sadistic side if the amount of trouble they had to deal with was any indication. At one point during the chaos of supervillians, disaster relief and governmental assistance the five of them simply stopped what they were doing and started praying the answer would come to them.

Bettie was standing nervously outside of the gates to Shadowcrest. She pulled the cord hearing an eerie sounding gong ring throughout the property. She glanced around nervously for the tenth time swearing that the statues were watching her. The gates swung opened and invisible force pulled her inside the manor where she was greeted by a surprised Zantana and giggling Secret. "Bettie! I wasn't expecting company. Sorry about that my cousin Zackary was supposed to fix the entryway, but the lazy guy forgot. How in the world did you find this place? I never told you where I lived."

"You be surprised what information Oracle can dig up. She found some old records and double checked geological studies helping me locate this place. With Huntress stuck at her teacher's conference and my Aunt Kathy working with Batgirl to shut down the trafficking ring I had Misfit ping me here. I can call her later for a ride back to Gotham if need it. I wanted to talk to you. I didn't realize Secret would be here too."

"Secret! Secret Sierra Sierra secret!" The little ghost girl floated through the halls of Shadowcrest lighting the way with her ectoplasm before settling comfortably at the kitchen table. Secret had grown stronger in her ghost abilities including having longer periods where she could solidify her ectoplasm and touch physical objects. She had been making her rounds keeping an eye on the heroes when some intuition told her to come here.

"Secret showed up a few minutes before you did. Do you want something to drink? I'm afraid all we have is water. In a way I'm kind of glad you're here. My Dad's been pretty busy the last few days trying to help the League stop threats and pulling up knowledge on celestial beings. So far he hasn't learned much that might help us."

"Secret! Secret Sierra secret!" Secret gestured pointing from Zantana to her feather necklace and shaking her head. The two girls nodded that they understood what she was saying. Magic and heavenly beings were two specialties that rarely if ever mixed so of course they wouldn't be much.

"You know I came here because part me is wondering if were going about this the right way. You heard Sierra, the Almighty, the Heavenly Father is testing them no all of us, trying to teach us a lesson. It's not to be cruel it's just something in life that happens. Trying to circumvent that or ignore Sierra's warning is kind of dumb."

"The League isn't ignoring the warning they're using their knowledge to try to figure out the solution to the problem. My Dad says they might have one. A device called the phase oscillator key, have you heard of it?"

"Oracle mentioned it a few times. It's a device that has the ability to break barriers between realities by forming tunnels between the two worlds. Since our friends were caught up in a spatial inversion that folded them into another reality it would make sense to use the device to find them. So why hasn't the League used it by now? Do you know?"

"Don't tell my Dad, but I've been using mirror magic to spy on them. The key was damaged during the asteroid bombardment. The components that open the tunnels work it's the ones for identifying and searching that are damaged. It would take to long to get the right parts built and installed."

"That's too bad, hey what about using your magic to find them. I mean your dad tracked down Wotan and obviously you can use tracking spells as well. Maybe you could lock onto Taji's mystical energy. Zairia mentioned you got showed with enough of when you and he dueled for Robin's heart that one time."

"First, off we weren't dueling for his heart; Taji was just making sure I wasn't going to make a move on his guy. Second, tracking one person down by their essences is hard enough when their in the same world. You're asking me to find twelve individuals in a multitude of worlds without dying from the energy consumption. It can't be done. This is starting to look hopeless."

"Secret!" The little ghost girl's exclaiming shocked the two females. She had been so quite they forgot she was there. Secret was desperately trying to tell them. She floated over to a drawer and pulled out a pad of paper. She tried to write what she wanted to say, but was frustrated when here words came out in angel script. She should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. Secret wanted to cry when she felt someone try to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Twirling around, she gazed up at Bettie questioningly. "Secret? Secret Sierra secret?"

"Secret, Greta, its okay, we know that your doing your best to help given your limitations. The situation isn't hopeless, it's like Huntress and Zaria always says one needs faith if their going to be risking their necks on a daily bases."

"Secret! Secret secret!" Secret clapped and pressed Bettie's hand around her feather. She then folded them into a prayer position before gesturing to Zantana. The teen looked at her friend questioningly.

"Something you said got her excited. I know she's trying to help us. Hmm just give me a second to think. Ugh_ riahc a deen I_! I'm so glad I learned the basics of magic. Whoa, Secret, enough already what is it that your trying to say?"

"It's almost of course I think I understand now. My earlier statement was right."

"What that the situation isn't hopeless?"

"No! Yes, no I mean that we may be going about this wrong. Sierra is the said this was a lesson the Almighty wanted us heroes to learn, what if she was talking about a leap of faith?"

"A leap of faith? Heroes do that all the time. My Dad makes a leap of faith whenever he uses magic. He has to believe in the impossible can happen otherwise magic doesn't work."

"Exactly my point Zantana, he has faith in himself yet he has to relinquish some control over to a higher power something that is not easy to do. Heroes in general whether they're part of a team such as the Birds of Prey or Justice League are pretty big on controlling a situation, but not always in having faith in a higher power. I know for a fact that Huntress prayed for years to have Zairia come home even when she logically believed that wasn't possible. It was her faith that got her through the years of pain, of hardship. When Zairia returned she knew that it wasn't just because of the Young Justice efforts, it was because her faith had been rewarded."

"The League has always had faith in themselves, that they can control their destiny, the destinies of those they protect. To ask them to relinquish that control, to have faith that a higher power will bridge the gap to help them, I'm not sure they can do it,"

"They have to because that's a lesson everyone has to learn right Secret?"

Secret nodded, but her sparkling eyes told them that there was more then just the act of letting go that needed to be learned. The girls knew that the Guardian Angels were still trying to figure out what they needed to learn and no one was sure what Young Justice was learning.

"This is crazy even if we approached the League with our opinions what assurance do we have they're going to listen to us? They're going to trust the word of two junior heroines over their science and technology. That's crazy."

"Not as crazy as the idea forming in my mind. Zantana, Secret, is it possible for three very different forces, magic, faith, and science to work as one?"

"Secret! Secret!" Secret nodded her head and after hearing Bettie's idea Zantana reluctantly agreed knowing there wasn't a better option. Using mirror magic the girl's contacted the human Guardian Angels informing them of the idea. There was some debate, but in the end their idea was approved by everyone involved. As the heroes prepared to make a leap of faith unlike any they ever had Sierra was preparing to make her own as she watched them work from above. She silently prayed that this would work and she to could take a leap of faith. If not Young Justice might never come home again.


	6. Pleads for Mercy

It was a few days later and while the tensions were still a bit high. The paranoia around Young Justice had died down a bit. The League had had time to process the memories shared and after spending time with the young heroes they resolute they weren't a risk. J'onn and Dr. Fate along with a few other trusted scientists were busy looking into ways to return the team back to their reality with little success. The team was still hopeful that they would return home. Until then, they were concentrating on figuring out if someone or something had sent them here. The timing was just too coincidental to ignore for any of them. On top of that something deep inside their souls was urging them to talk with their mentors counterparts, try to stop what could be a blood bath from occurring.

At the moment Red Tornado was working with Black Canary on setting up a training session in the training facility aboard the Watchtower. After returning from missions the two of the decided it would be best to get Young Justice back into training not only to increase their skills, but to really see what kind of team they were. Memories only went so far and their timely assistance with Shayera's team wasn't controlled enough to get a good assessment of their skills.

"This is very unusual; the League doesn't have much experience with younger heroes. Many of us don't take on sidekicks and those that do don't expose them to such high levels of dangers. Do you believe that our counterparts are reckless with the safety of the young heroes?" Red Tornado asked as he programmed the scenario.

"No, not really if anything maybe they weren't being respectful enough. Young Justice has a lot of untapped potential. From what I can tell they're ready to become the next generation of heroes given a chance. Maybe if this goes well we should think about creating teams of younger heroes or at least getting more involved in other groups," Black Canary replied. "I hope I do a good job mentoring them. When are the kids scheduled to arrive?"

"A few minutes, they are waiting for their friends to arrive from Earth. I do wonder how their presences are affecting the others mental state."

"Me too Red, me too."

The girls that had been staying on the station were waiting with anticipation to seeing their friends. The ink marks on their hands were pulsating in joyous keenness of being reunited with their friends. The last few days had not been easy with their family members deliberately keeping them apart on Superman's orders. The Kryptonian was really on edge, especially after that mix-up with Captain Marvel and Lex Luther. He couldn't afford to make another mistake, one that could cost him everything.

"Spending time with Diana is refreshing. She's so different then my Mom. I mean there are a lot of similarities between her and my Mom, but Diana acts so much more like a warrior princess then a hopeful emissary of peace. She has expressed interest in dancing though. Apparently she loves to dance," Athena chatted happily to her girlfriends. Behind them up on the control level Diana and Shayera were helping J'onn get ready for the mass transport of their friends.

"My Uncle, sorry J'onn, is bitter and sad though he tries to hide it. He was helping me deal with a personal problem, but I don't know how to help him," Megan explained quietly. "He's so lost and alone being the last of his kind here that he's withdrawn. He use to be more involved with his new family, but now I fear for him, I think he might do something drastic to keep it together,"

"Shayera is the same way. She puts up a good front, but even I can tell she's in pain. The last few days I'm the only person that hasn't looked at her in a judgmental way in the last few months. She really wants to make up for letting Perin Gru have her way from me even though I forgiven her. Do you think were supposed to help them with their issues or is there something were missing?" Shania interjected.

"We have suspicions, but we need Kaldur and the others to be certain. I strongly feel that whatever our purpose here is it's something bigger then just a few lost souls. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel that we need to teach a valuable lesson at the same time learn one," Athena said. The girls' conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their teammates.

The adults were a little taken back as their kids broke ranks and started hugging and clasping hands. Verbal conversation quickly turned to silent telepathic talk as they eagerly shared what had been happening to them. A single grunt from Batman got the group to stop talking and stand straight.

"It appears that you're very glad to be back together. You can gossip later; right now we need to assess your skills. Black Canary and Red Tornado have set up a training exercise for you. Follow me," Batman ordered as they marched towards the training room.

"Whoa, how in the world does Bats command such respect? I mean I thought I would least be joking a bit, but those kids seem like a switch was flipped in them," Flash commented.

"Not everyone is an idiot like you," Green Lantern sniped.

"That was a bit uncalled for John," Vixen stated.

"It's not surprising since Batman in their field commander. They're use to taking orders from him. Besides their rules for staying a team included putting personal relationships to the side during training and missions. It should be interesting to see them in action," Aquaman stated. "I've already seen what kind of leader Kaldur'ahm can be when he's around my son. It would be interesting to see how he handles a field exercise."

"Not to mention we can get a closer look to what Cadmus and the Light did to these kids. Don't deny that this is the real reason you wanted to keep the kids in line and teach them. You think we can use them in a way against our Cadmus threat," Question lashed out uncharacteristically surprising everyone.

"That's not true! I would never use anyone like that! I resent you implying something like that," Superman snapped. Others voiced similar opinions. The conversation was about to dissolve into a full fledge argument when Green Arrow whistled shutting up everyone. They all turned and looked at him.

"Look I know where all on edge and that these kids make us feel a bit uneasy. We've seen what Cadmus has done to our world. Heck those kids have lived through it. Right now that doesn't matter. What matters is trying to help them get home. Anything else can wait. Okay? That's settled why don't we catch up and just enjoy the show."

By the time the group got to the Observation Room Black Canary was already explaining what the goal of the excise was. "Alright this is a simple training exercise to measure your skill level and see how you respond to unexpected surprises."

"Aren't we already under scrutiny for that? Shouldn't we be more focused on seminal what areas of heroics we require improvement on?" Batboy remarked his matter of fact tone was surprising.

"True, but this is to help us determine for ourselves how to address those issues individually. Red Tornado and I create a program that will randomly select villains from different missions and heroes. Your goal is to detain them and keep civilians safe. The safeties will be on so don't worry about getting seriously injured. After we've seen enough we'll shut down the program and your mentors will determine what our next goal is. So you think you can handle it?"

"No sweat sweet cakes! This is going to be a walk in the park!"

"Kid Flash, don't talk to her like that! Honestly where did you learn your manners?"

"Peace please everyone. This is our chance to show what we are capable of. We are ready to begin whenever you Black Canary."

"Alright, Aqualad once I leave the program will start. If it gets to much remember you can always ask us to stop. We'll be watching good luck." With that she turned and left. A few seconds later the holographic chamber came to life depositing them into the nighttime of an unknown city.

"Everyone switch to stealth mode." Miss Martian transformed to her night outfit while Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash along with Wonder Girl and Hawklady pressed their emblems going black. Fate's Dagger chanted a spell darkening his golden armor and Huntsmark pressed her symbol causing a shimmer to go through her clothes making them camouflage with her surroundings. Green Lantern JR, Superboy, and Robin didn't change while Batboy went invisible.

"Their stealth armor is impressive. Not only do they make it harder for them to see, but the armor is blocking most scans. It would be very difficult to locate them. Very smart," Diana pointed out.

"Also look how they've spread out and are linked telepathically. Less of chance for them to be overheard. They also are being extremely cautious as they scout. I'm impressed," Shayera added. She was very proud of her "daughter" who seemed to be doing most of the scouting with Huntsmark's help. Both girls were keeping an eye out for trouble contacting their friends and guiding them.

"Is there a way to break into their mental link and hear what they're saying? We can observe their actions all we want, but unless we understand their minds its will be difficult to figure out how to help them individually," Dr. Fate pointed out politely. "J'onn can you enter Miss Martian's mind link without her knowledge."

J'onn pondered that for minute. He could access her link without her knowledge, but he was unsure if he should. It was a slight violation of privacy to enter into another's link. The last time someone had the team had lost six months of memories. Still it was hard to evaluate them without knowing what they were saying. He felt a tingle in the back of his head, it appeared that his "niece" had sensed his emotion and was voluntarily allowing him to enter her link. "M'gann is offering us a chance to enter her link, but I will be putting a mental block in place so our thoughts don't distract them. Please don't think to loudly."

Below the exercise was getting interesting as the team combated against one incarnations of the Secret Society. They had just been patrolling the city when Copperhead and Shade had decided to join the party. The thick dark black mess clung to their outfits and blinded them to everything around them. Even Superboy's super senses were having a difficult time finding a way out this inkblot.

_"We need to find a way out this darkness and fast before Shade or worse Copperhead decides he wants to snack on us," _Aqualad commanded. _"Can anyone hear or see anything?" _

_ "I'm detecting movements coming from the far right close to Huntsmark. Aim high now!" _Superboy shouted, lending for a split second his senses to his sister through the bond. Huntsmark side stepped to the right firing two diamond tip arrows from her guns. One he knocked aside with his tail the other lodged in his shoulder. He hissed before vanishing again.

_"There must be something in the shadows preventing my cybernetics from tracking their movements. I can't pinpoint anything in this darkness," _Artemis warned her friends. She felt rather then saw Batboy trying the different levels of vision in his cowl with little success. "_Anybody got a flash bomb or something that can scatter this fog? I hate to think what else waiting for us out there." _

_ "Probably monsters or something."_

_ "Shut up Kid!"_

_ "Both you this not the time for an argument! Get ready I'm going to show Shade a thing or two about messing with a real stealth expert. Just be ready to react we know there's more then him and Copperhead!" _ Hawklady snapped. Building up enough heat internally she let loose a ring of fire that started eating up the ink and leaving a precise trail to the epicenter of the chaos. Charging her staff she flew high into the air barreling to the side avoiding ink blots trying to snare her. Once she reached the pinnacle of her flight she dove straight down smashing the cane from Shade's grip. Instantly the smoky ink vanished as Aqualad sliced the device in half.

Now that they could see they were surrounded by Cheetah, Ultrahumanite, Killer Frost, Star Sapphire and lastly Giganta. Each of the villains had a look of pure menacing on. No one said anything; they just reacted automatically as the robot versions came after them.

Artemis, Fate's Dagger and Green Lantern JR. all fired volleys of their respected media to cause a momentary distraction so the others could attempt to regroup in more favorable conditions for a fight. Fate's Dagger saw the programmed civilians running for their lives and darted forward to pick up a fallen kid. "We need to get these guys somewhere safe! GL JR do you think you can construct some shelters while we watch your back?"

"Hurry I don't know how much energy I can expand on this!" the young Lantern replied. He tapped into the morphegenic field to increase his speed of flight before manifesting a few birds. "Find me all the civilians and tell me when you do! Time to start carving!"

In the Observation Room Green Lantern's along with Vixen's eyes widened as they watched "their" kid combines their two unlike powers to perform his duty. "How is he able to do that? It shouldn't be possible to manifest the animals when all he's doing is calling on their powers. It's unbelievable."

"His energy charts are higher then most senior Lanterns. He's learned to conserve his levels and increase his willpower for faster results. Not even the Guardians could do what he does."

"You two have been fairly quiet have any comments on your little protégés?" Black Canary voiced to Green Arrow and Dr. Fate. In the scenario below Artemis was using her Kyodo to perfectly position herself before her cybernetic eyes scanned the alley. They picked up the hidden movements of Star Sapphire as she flew closer ready to interfere with GL JR's rescue attempts.

"Not going to happen you bitch! Eat arrowhead!" Her perfect release sent the arrow flying. It bounced off a street lamp ricocheting off a car hood and spun around a sign before lodging in the targets mask damaging the gemstone that gave her power. Star Sapphire fell to the ground and skidded across the road.

"Your going to wish you hadn't done that you brat!" the villainess shouted unleashing a fractured wave of purple energy at the archer. Artemis turned the bow to the side deflecting most of the energy before getting grazed in the shoulder. Ignoring the pain she fired a line zipping past her. Star Sapphire got ready to fire again when a brilliant gold ankh materialized in front of her.

Faster then eye could see the boy did Iai shredding most of the woman's costume. Star Sapphire created a giant purple sword that swung down to chop the boy in half. "_Safeguard Protectorum!" _ A light blue bubble appeared absorbing the construct and dissolving it. Fate's Dagger flew at her thrusting his sword and parrying under her constructs before scratching her gem. "It appears that you are less of a challenge then my brother's Handler. A pity really," he remarked creating magic chains to snare her.

The robot snarled and broke free. It was about to unleash its fury on the girl when a green envelope of energy snagged the construct and blew it to pieces. Fate's Dagger sheepishly looked up at his brother giving him an eye smile. "For the record Handler Star Sapphire was tougher, but we shouldn't underestimate the program. The civilians are safe. Artemis informed me that our friends could use a hand. Shall we?" They both skated towards the trouble on a green path of moving energy.

Green Arrow let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Artemis was a decent shot maybe even better then him. Her eyes helped her pick up on the slightest trouble, but she preferred to use her own skill. That was to be admired. Next to him Dr. Fate was also thinking along the same lines happy that his "son" hadn't succumb to using dark arts to win his bout. The warnings from his counterpart were still echoing in his head.

After defeating Shade; Hawklady had come to the aid of Wonder Girl and Batboy, who were fighting Ultrahumanite and Cheetah. The two former human turned humaniamals were giving the trio a bit of trouble. Wonder Girl found herself underneath the snarling and dripping fangs of Cheetah. Hawklady wanted to help, but decide her skills might be better suited to keeping her youngest brother alive as they fought against the Ultrahumanite.

"You're so pretty. I can't wait until I rip your flesh to pieces and tear apart your innards," Cheetah remarked in between attempts to bite the teen. Wonder Girl tried to get some leverage and finally managed to shove the woman off and into a café. Hovering above the street level she focused her animal charm on the woman in an attempt to subdue the feline instincts as she had done before with Huntsmark. Instead she barely had time to bring up her shields as the mad woman launched herself at her in attempt to suffocate her.

"What was she trying to do right then? The sensors registered some kind of brain activity, but nothing happened," Batman demanded from Diana. Diana was paying attention as her entire focus was on the girl who captured Cheetah and zapped her with her lasso before gently putting her own the ground. "Diana?"

"Oh sorry, it seemed like she was trying to charm her with animal empathy. I have a slight empathy with animals, but I don't use it much. Wonder Girl seems to be growing more confident with it if she tried using it on a humaniamals. It might have actually worked if they weren't battling constructs. She must have forgotten this was a simulation."

"They're really taking this seriously then. Look at them they're doing whatever it takes to get the job done with minimal injury and no causality loss," Shayera remarked. Next to her Batman was reviewing the incoming data as Black Canary and Red Tornado were increasing the level of difficulty adding in more random elements.

Batboy wasn't having the easiest of times against his opponent. At first his invisibility had worked in his favor as he stealthily made his way towards his foe. Then a lucky shot by Ultrahumanite struck his suit damaging the control unit on his belt. He had to think fast on his feet as he dodged being shot. He rolled underneath his target kicking his right leg out. As he pitched forward Batboy yanked him tossing him over his head and into a wall. "For a genius you're sure not very smart."

"I could say the same thing about you child," Ultrahumanite responded as he ripped a light right out the sidewalk and hurling the item at the preteen. Batboy didn't hesitate shooting out his elbow juts and tying the lines together. He rocketed into the sky just as the lines caught the light slingshotting it back at the Ultrahumanite. The gorilla man punched it in half shattering it only to be assaulted by a flurry of batarangs from an aerial Batboy. The kid flipped over his opponents head smirking. "Pray tell why you have left yourself in such a vulnerable position?"

"Why don't I just show you hmm?" Batboy laughed with a bit of cockiness, no doubt emulating his big brother Robin. Pressing a button on his computer the scattered batarangs released his paralyzing nerve gas charged to make it even more potent. The simulacrum was resisting getting ready to fire when he well placed hit by Hawklady's struck him in his oversize cranium causing him to sway and faint. Quickly she used her fire powers to weld restraints to prevent further interference. "Nicely done Batboy. He never even questioned where I went during the scuffle."

_"Naturally the bigger the intellect the larger the arrogance an individual has. Ultrahumanite and Cheetah are done along with Shade. How are the rest of you handling the situation?"_

_ "Star Sapphire has been neutralized. We're heading over to help the others with their targets. Aqualad, Superboy do you require any assistance?" _

_ "Negative over here! Miss Martian and Robin have already defeated Copperhead and I have just taken out Killer Frost. She may be more dangerous then the one I previously defeated, but she shall no longer be causing trouble," Aqualad responded neutrally. _

_ "Yeah and we just got jungle girl to fall for Superboy. Wasn't too hard when you got a speedster on your side. You know she's cute for a jungle girl." _

_ "Have you forgotten you have a girlfriend or do you ever stop thinking with your hormones?"_

_ "Hey what's that suppose to me catgirl?" _

_ "Guys cool it! Black Canary and Red Tornado said they're would be some surprises. We may have defeated the Secret Society, but what else are they going to throw at us?" _

Up in the Observation Room Black Canary was impressed by how quickly they finished the simulation. Obviously they had been trained well. "I think we've seen for now. You got enough data on them to help individualize their training and they deserve a break. I'm just going to shut off the simulation and tell them to hit the showers if there's no objection." Black Canary wasn't waiting for an answer she was about to enter the shut down code when all of sudden the computer started blinking and alarms started going off. "What the heck?"

"Someone's attempting to hack the Watchtower's systems! J'onn, Red Tornado see if you can isolate the systems being affected and shut them down. I'm going to try to manually restore our firewalls and track down the little hacker," Batman growled.

"Wait what about the kids we need to get them out of there right now before something ahhhhhhhh!"

"Diana!"

"I'm okay, it just hurts a bit. What happened?"

Question was at the station trying to override the hackers' commands, but was being blocked at every turn. Whoever had hacked the system had taken over the entire training facility. The safeties were now off and the most deadly of training programs, Invasion from Apocalypse, was in motion. "Its no good I can't shut the program down from in here!"

"Doors are sealed shut! I'm trying to pry them loose, but it's not doing a whole of good. Can't you just fly in there and rescue them?" Green Arrow demanded the Man of Steel.

"The stations gone into lockdown mode; including the specialized alloyed doors to prevent escape from any of the rooms. I could try burning my way into the chamber, but with the simulation in full swing without the safeties I might harm one the kids."

"Can you magically transport the kids out of the chamber?" Aquaman stipulated Dr. Fate who shook his head. "Too much electricity and chaos. I might lock onto the wrong magical signature or transport half of them."

"There's got to be some way we can help them! We've barely survived invasions from Paradomens and Furies. You really think they can stay alive until we wipe our hard drives clean and reboot?" Vixen voiced. No one knew how to respond to her question.

Inside the chamber, Young Justice had taken cover underneath the ruins of an old office building. Flying high in the skies were Paradomens from Apocalypse and sounds of laughter from Furies could be head as they marched on.

"What the freak is going on? I know Black Canary said to expect the unexpected, but this is taking it a little far isn't it?" Huntsmark growled.

"Something tells me this isn't part of the simulation. Something's happened, Miss Martian can you contact J'onn, ask him what's going on?"

"I'm trying, but his fear and concern is so strong I'm having a difficult time establishing a link! I'm just getting fragments something about the program being hijacked."

"That would make sense since none of the override codes are working and the safeties are off. Can they manually shut down the chamber from their end?" Robin asked. He was clutching his side trying to stop the bleeding from a stray shot from the Paradomens.

"I think if they could have they would have done it by now. I don't know about you, but I don't plan to die in another training exercise gone wrong," Artemis snapped.

"We just need to think. The League built this chamber to train so there has to be a way to shut it off in case of something going wrong. Are there any off buttons in here?" Kid Flash pestered the group. The group scrambled out the way as Stompa smashed their hiding place.

"Well look what we have here, hero want-to-bes. Let's get them girls and see how long it takes them to squeal!" Behind her Lashina and Bloody Mary laughed as they approached the group. Lashina whipped out her whips snaring Wonder Girl's arms. Pure energy sprang through the whips into the Amazon's body bringing her to her knees.

"Wonder Girl! Leave her alone you bullies!" Hawklady sliced the whips with her trick blade absorbing it into her staff and sending it right back at the Furies. The explosion momentarily blinded the trio giving the team a chance to escape.

Once they were safe, Hawklady started tending to Wonder Girl's wounds as Batboy discussed a plan he had with the group. In four locations in the chamber there were four relay switches that controlled the power to the chamber. Shut them all of at the same time and the chamber would turn off for rebooting purposes. Right now the switches were being guarded and password protected, but it was the team's only chance. Splitting into four groups two body guards protected the tech support until the finished their job.

Hawklady and Wonder Girl were fighting off flying Paradomens as Batboy dodged and darted in the sky trying to get to ceiling where the first relay switch was. He wrestled briefly with one of the monsters before getting to work. Below Artemis and Fate's Dagger were giving it their all to keep Green Lantern JR. safe as he tried to interface with the relay switch. With Bloody Mary moving closer the archer took a risk firing quantum arrows to slow her down long enough for the samurai to cause a building to collapse on top of her.

On the opposite side, Aqualad had created multiple water dragons charged with electricity sending them spiraling through the streets at Stompa. The heavy set woman was surprisingly agile dodging each dragon and nearly taking Aqualad's head off.

"Ha ha you're so pathetic I can't believe I'm wasting my time trying to kill you!" Stompa slammed her feet on the ground tearing up chunks of pavement. She lined them up ready to kick them in the goal so to speak when three birdarang explosives went off shoving her backwards.

"You really need to learn to broilax! All this talk of death can't be good for you!" Robin cackled quadruple flipping over the woman. He flipped a freeze disk at Stompa who caught crunching it to bits. Robin crouched down ready to fight with his escrima sticks when Miss Martian phased out the ground hitting Stompa with all her might. "Robin we'll handle this! Just get that switch working!"

"Right I'm on it! _ Superboy, Kid, has Huntsmark managed to get her decyrpter working yet?" _

_ "Kinda busy at the moment Robin we'll talk later when the Femme Fatale isn't trying to scalp me! Superboy watch out!" _Kid Flash warned as Lashina whips sliced his skin. Superboy tried using his TK to shut down the construct, but the hacker's meddling rendered the off switch useless.

"Guess will do this the hard way!" Superboy tossed a haymaker only to get trapped. Lashina grinned as she flipped the teen boy on top of his speedy friend enjoying their pain. She was about to end their miserable lives when Huntsmark abandoned her post to help.

Huntsmark pulled her camera tie flashing a light so bright the Fury was caught off balance before coming at her with a flying kick. Lashina caught the girl tossing her aside, but the former assassin bounced of the building sliding underneath her target and tripping her up. Dodging the energized whips she did a back bridge upward kick and pushed in the air getting behind her to punch her. Using her former Handler's no hands martial arts she beat the robot back and used one of her question mark hooks to cuff her to a pipe. "Your not so tough now are you? I bet I could take the real you no problem."

Lashina head butted the girl breaking free. Huntsmark stepped back ready to defend herself when her teammates dog piled the woman holding on with all their might. "Go! Shut this thing down now!"

"_Right! All techies this is Huntsmark! Flip your switches in three, two one!"_ The chamber went dark as the holograms vanished and the robots fizzled to scrap. As the emergency power kicked on the team collapsed in relief that it was over. Hawklady was already administering medical attention when the doors burst open and Black Canary with a few of their mentors entered. Flash zoomed around each of them asking if they were okay which they responded they were fine.

"Are you guys sure that your okay? That was our most dangerous program without any safeties. You all took enough damage that you should be in the ICU if not the morgue!" Flash worried out loud.

"Heh, well I guess being partially immortal does have a few perks. Ow we may ache for awhile, but we'll be okay. Oh my stomach's growling can I have some food?"

"How in the world can you think of food at a time like this? We nearly died!"

"Artemis, Nerissa please its okay Wally just needs to refuel a bit. By the way nice job with those arrows. I never saw you use those types before."

"With good reason they're dangerous! You could have been you know what never mind I'm just glad your safe."

"If you don't mind me asking what exactly caused the malfunction?" Robin inquired.

"It was nothing, but a computer glitch. The security systems malfunctioned sending a stray signal to the training computer. We're fixing it right now there is no need to concern yourselves," Red Tornado insisted. "I believe that you have all earned a well deserved break. After getting you checked out why don't you get something to eat and relax in the lounge we set up for you? We will be there shortly to discuss further training methods and update you on our attempts to return you to your reality."

"Do you really expect us to believe that it was a computer glitch when we have evidence to the contrary? Why not let us help you figure out what happened? We can do so covertly just like our team is supposed to do," Fate's Dagger insisted.

"If you really want to help then follow orders kid. If we need your help we'll let you know. Until then do as your told," Green Lantern commanded. Fate's Dagger and a few others looked as if they wanted to argue more, but a silent headshake from Aqualad made them hold their tongues. Red Tornado along with Vixen accompanied the teens out the training room and towards the cafeteria. Green Lantern let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Think I was little to hard on them? There good kids just a bit to persistence for their own good."

"Dude they just survived our toughest training program and we straight up lie to their faces about it. When did the Justice League stop trusting others with the truth?" Flash mentioned.

"When the truth is too dangerous for someone to handle without breaking. Superman, Batman how goes the reboot? Were you able to identify who attempted to hack the systems or if anything was copied?"

"Negative so far. Batman upgraded our firewalls and is working with Question and J'onn to see if they can trace back the origins of the hacker, but it looks to be futile effort. Whoever did this knew how to cover their tracks and generate so many false leads its next to impossible to identify the computer of origin," Superman replied through his com. He turned to face the concerned looks from Shayera and Wonder Woman. "If this hacker originated from Cadmus then this could be this first attack in effort to ignite a war between us and them."

"What concerns me is this is just was a test to see if they could get into systems. We still have no idea what their main objective was or if they managed to copy any of our more sensitive data. It might be time to think of a contingency plan," Shayera suggested.

"What worries me is what happens if Cadmus discovers we have twelve teens from another world. It was the Justice Lords actions that lead to the creation of Cadmus, who's to say they won't take advantage and use the former Project Hero Light to aid them in their sinister plots," Wonder Woman mused darkly. No one wanted to think of that scenario.

Meanwhile Young Justice found themselves once again locked in the lounge being watched by their "den mothers" just incase the got any ideas for an escape attempt. After being treated for their injuries the group had made quick work of their food before deciding to get down to business. A few tweaks from Batboy's computer and the room were soundproof along with tweaked sensors and feed so the group could talk in private.

"Well that was one end of the world scenario I don't want to repeat. There is no way that it was a computer glitch especially with Batman being the one who designed the systems. We know for a fact after he saw Robin hack his systems he upgraded and changed them to proof them. Somebody hacked the Watchtower," Kid Flash pointed out.

"At least they attempted to. My hacker tool was being blocked, but I you know access that "gift" to learn what was going on," Robin admitted, tensing as he mentioned his split second change to metahuman to get what he wanted. He hated when he used it preferring to rely solely on his skills. "The computer told me an outside source was attempting to take over as many systems as possible so next time they had direct access to the system they wanted. Sorry I don't know what the main objective is going to be."

"Was the computer able to determine if any data was stolen? Was our presences made known? Who was attempting the hack? Cadmus?"

"In order no, no, no, couldn't tell you, but it's possible. It's extremely likely they or someone connected with the group tried to hack considering the codes and tech to pull it off. Man this is just getting less aster by the minute."

"This Cadmus is even more blatantly aggressive then ours. We've seen and heard what they can do. My God, they created their own genomorph army in the Ultramen and didn't care they were killing them. There Project KR, no offense Connor, is a killing machine and do we even have to go into their actions involving a missile aimed at populated island?" Artemis pointed out.

"Superman wants war with Cadmus. He hasn't said it out loud, but I could tell. He won't be satisfied until the danger they pose is gone. Maybe we should be supporting them in this. Maybe that's why we're here," Superboy suggested, although he didn't look like he believed it.

"No, I can't believe that's why were here! Maybe instead of fighting Cadmus we should try something new. Maybe we should seek a peaceful compromise," Huntsmark suggested surprising everyone. "I know I'm the last one who would be suggesting this, but my religions both my Mom's and mine, are big on forgiving your enemies. Cadmus stole my life and turned me into a monster, but if we go and try to eliminate them aren't we just being what they fear us to be?"

"This Cadmus isn't under the Light's control. They're only doing what they believe would protect the innocents of the world from rogue heroes. The methods used are extreme, even morally wrong, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to prevent the conflict from escalating," Wonder Girl said.

"If a war breaks out how many lives will be lost? How will the Earth recover from another tragedy? If nothing else we can talk to Waller. She seems reasonable."

"Hawklady's right and we do sort of know her. Waller was an aggressive, but fair warden at Belle Reeve. She and her counterpart are both very serious and patriotic. Maybe we can use rhetoric to persuade her to not attack the League."

"That's all fine and dandy, but how are we suppose to find a secret HQ, talk to the boss, and return here without being captured or seen leaving?" GL. JR asked.

"With a little help from my magic and Batboy's tech. He can make it seem like we've never left and I can use a powerful recall spell to yank us back here no problem. I doubt Cadmus HQ is magically protected." Aqualad contemplated the pros and cons about what they were about to do. They were going behind the Leagues back, basically committing treason by parlaying with their foes, but if it prevent a war and saved the planet was it worth the risk? The simple answer was _yes_.

Thirty minutes later Amanda Waller was just finishing up some progress reports with the other government supporting Cadmus when she got a call from the General. Ten minutes ago a group of costume teens had bypassed the genetic locks and strolled into Cadmus politely asking to chat with her. That didn't go over so well and now there was a scuffle going on.

"Who are they? Have you identified any them or figured out how they entered our facility? Did the League send them?" Waller demanded, as she entered the combat zone. Her eyes quickly observed a few facts. While a few of the heroes looked familiar they weren't ones she was used to. Also, instead of attacking they were merely defending themselves. Also according to her IPad there were traces of Cadmus genetic codes in them.

"General, have your men stand down. I want to talk to our guests."

"Waller you can't be serious! This constitutes the League's first assault on our turf! We should lock them up and interrogate them for information!"

_"Please the League didn't send us, in fact they have no knowledge that we are even here. We've come to parlay for a peace to prevent a war between Cadmus and heroes, with Ms. Waller. We'd be happy to answers all your questions if you would trust us," _Miss Martian spoke in their heads. Waller's eyes narrowed at the girl who flushed embarrassed to having to use telepathy. That clinched it seeing as how she'd never see another Martian apologize. The League's Martian was way above that.

"Attention everyone, you will stand down now!" Waller commanded stopping the fire fight. The kids relaxed a fraction, but made no move to attack or flee. "I will be speaking with our guests in private. If your concerned for my safety General then you can have your men stand guard. Now before we begin who are you, who's your leader, and how did you get into our HQ?"

Once the guards' weapons lowered Aqualad stepped forward and saluted her. "Thank you, my name is Aqualad and I lead this team known as Young Justice. We can bypass your network because it believes we are still part of your organization because of some of our genes. Is there another place we can talk?" They obediently followed Ms. Waller to her office keeping their guard up. Superboy was the most alert knowing that Galatea had to be near.

For nearly forty five minutes the young teens talked with Waller who patiently listened with a critical ear. They explained their origins and dealings with their version of Cadmus. Batboy gave her their files, a sign of trust; though she didn't know the data would later eradicate itself should she attempt to use it against them. They explained their accidental crossover and why they had come hoping to stop a war and perhaps use Cadmus resources to return home. She listened impartially displaying no emotion at the torture these kids had faced or how they compared her counterpart to her. She sensed they were determined to prevent war, including going against the League if it stopped multiple deaths.

"You've given me a lot to think about. Whether you believe it or not, we were not responsible for the hacking to the League's computers. Our goal here is to remain vigilant and only act if or when the League becomes a danger to the world. I know it must be difficult for you to understand but your mentors have become increasingly unpredictable and paranoid."

"Tch, you don't have to tell us that. Batman already had enough paranoia, but he seems to be sharing it in double doses with the others. That doesn't mean he or the others shouldn't be afraid. They've seen horrors no one should have to see. Maybe if your group worked with them instead of against the world could become a safer place for all life on the planet," Batboy pointed out.

"At the very least Ms. Waller, Cadmus by itself can't solve all the worlds' problems on its own. In fact forgive us, but your desire to protect the world caused some problems. You know what we speak of," Hawklady spoke up. She shrunk back at Ms. Waller looked at her. "I know coming from someone like me that must be unusual, but I wouldn't ever do anything to harm the Earth. I love it to much to allow others to ruins it beauty."

"Do you presume to be an expert on what's best for Earth? Do you think we enjoy playing Gods? The only reason Cadmus created these lives is to ensure that the League can be controlled should they decide to take us out."

"What about what the clones want? Do you realize that the Ultramen you created, the Power Girl Galatea you manufactured have hopes and dreams? They are living breathing people who you treat as if their less then nothing! They are not weapons, they are people! What do you plan to do with them if Cadmus is suddenly shut down? Are you going to ensure they're taking care of?" Superboy asked angrily, he was clenching his fist and eyes were starting to heat up when his sisters Wonder Girl and Huntsmark grabbed his hands and calmed him.

Waller watched surprised. These kids were definently _not_ their mentors. They acted more like a family then a team showing each other the same loyalty that made her join Cadmus in the first place. As the rest of the team talked about what they could do a mediators to bring about a compromise Waller heard a little voice in the back of her mind, possibly her conscience, urging her to at least try what they were suggesting.

"Alright say that we do parlay for peace what then? How would you suggest we go about doing that? I don't trust the League and vice versa. The League would never consent to dismantling their laser cannon nor would we be willing to give up our metas."

"Yo, I thought America was a democracy with a lot of compromises. You have to be willing to at least talk first after that who knows. Trust can't grow if you don't communicate," Kid Flash pointed out.

"We'd be willing to be the go between. As long as were here we would do anything if it meant making sure the fears of both sides don't manifest. Isn't peace better then preparing for war?" Artemis demanded.

"I will give your suggestion some thought. We won't make a move against the League for a few days giving you a chance to speak with the League. Make no mistake if any member of the League attacks we will respond with force. Let's hope you can convince them to listen."

"That is all we ask Ms. Waller, I know that you want to question us longer, but our time is up. Please don't shoot us for leaving," Fate's Dagger explained as his magic took the group away. Waller had a lot to think about, but first she had to assure Hamilton and General that they didn't have anything to worry about.

The team reappeared in their lounge with barely a few minutes to spare. Vixen had decided to investigate why the team had been so quite and was pleasantly surprised to see them playing card games. Smiling she told them that the glitch had been fixed and they could leave. Aqualad gave them a final telepathic order. Try to convince the League to make peace with Cadmus.

Over the next week and half Young Justice was inconspicuously trying to talk to their mentors about peace with Cadmus. Even as they trained growing stronger they kept their ears out for signs of trouble. They had no way of knowing that Cadmus decision to recall Captain Atom and Zairia's father's persistence to find a link from Luther and Cadmus would lead to their greatest challenge to date.


	7. Risking it All

On Earth Sixteen, Secret was hovering slightly, as she watched the activity in the cave. Less then forty eight hours remained before the time limit was up and the way home for Young Justice was gone. The ghost girl had been giving frequent progress reports to Sierra, who in turn asked her to stand by and observe. It was taking all her will power not to get involved with the efforts to help the nearly disempowered Guardian Angels and their friends.

Bettie was working with an unusually timid Zantana, prepping her for her role in the rescue effort, without a majority of the League. As much as the mentors/parents wanted to be involved in the efforts to find and retrieve the team; their professional/heroic responsibilities were forcing them to take a step back. Instead of rushing in to save the day they had to take a leap of faith; to give up the control they usually had and believe in others that they could complete the mission. Even the most jaded members, such as Batman and Hawkman, had gotten on their knees praying for whatever Almighty they believed in to take them the rest of the way.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean it still seems a bit dangerous to be mixing magic and science together with blind faith. How do we know that this isn't going to blow up in our face?" the young magician asked. She didn't want to be the one responsible if this combined effort failed.

Secret floated in front of the young mage and smirked. "Secret! Secret secret Sierra secret!" The little girl landed on the ground and gave Zantana a look.

"I think what our ectoplasm pal is trying to say that's the point. We never truly know what's going to happen next. As much as we work to create our own destiny sometimes we just have to take a risk and hope it works out for the best. I can relate to that," Red Arrow admitted reluctantly. "When I first went solo I believed in my own skills and stuff, but after surviving a few mission I have to admit I feel like someone is watching over me making sure I don't kill myself."

"Ah Roy, I never knew you were such a religious nut. Nice to know you've grown a bit as a man," Green Arrow joked earning a glare from his adoptive son. Black Canary yanked them apart before they came to blows reminding them they had more imperative matters to deal with. Turning to Red Tornado she asked him how likely the plan was to succeed.

"The probability of success is small. I have done my best to fully repair the phase oscillator key's scanner, but without the right parts it's impossible for it to lock onto a specific quantum signature. All we can do open partial doorways into other realities," Red Tornado responded.

"That's where science has to trust in magic and faith. Zantana can scry for people by looking for their essences, but won't be able lock on to the team's precise location. While I'm using my new weapon to power up Zantana so she can keep scrying you the Guardian Angels have to assist her. Once we've located them we need to create a stable doorway to bring them back. Even if it means shutting down the key for awhile for a recharge. Its all we have," Bettie replied preparing to serve potential kinetic energy balls to Zantana to supercharge her. "I hope you like my backhand."

"Can we just stop the joking and get to work on this? I really am anxious to have my friend back," Sasha spoke up.

"Yeah, I want our friends back so we can start partying! The first anniversary is not something they should miss," Jordana interjected. The others nodded and they got stated. They mounted the key and started opening portals to other realities. At the same time Bettie started serving her flameballs to power up Zantana energy levels while she scryed for the team with the Guardian Angels holding a personal item of their charge hoping to find that weak connection. All the time Secret observed the group sending her own prayers out to Young Justice. A supernatural chill went through her ectoplasm body. Something was really wrong wherever the team was.

On the Watchtower in Earth One, Huntsmark watched through a window as the doctors worked on healing Question with Huntress by his side. The poor man had been tortured and nearly died at the hands of Cadmus interrogator. In the next room over Captain Atom was being put back together after Superman had battle him over his loyalties. A single tear trickled down her nearly blank face. She felt the familiar presences of her big brother join them as Superman talked with Supergirl. "What have we done? How could we let it get this far?"

"We didn't know this would happen. There was no way you could have predicted the way Question would have reacted. If anyone should be upset it's me. We should have tried harder to push peace; now who knows what will happen," Superboy admitted angrily. The two of them had more reason to be angry with Cadmus then anyone in this reality. In some ways the whole team blamed the escalation in paranoia and aggressive manners from sharing their memories of their version of Cadmus and its sister companies. The Light was _not_ the enemy here secretly controlling the shadow group. Instead it was the governments around the world rallying to protect themselves from a potential threat.

The two former Projects held each others hands, their marks burning as they relieved their memories of the last few hours wondering if there was anything else they could have done to prevent this tragedy.

_Huntsmark was sitting at the kitchen table trying to digest a badly burnt grilled cheese her "father" had prepared for her. At a nearby table she saw Question reviewing files he stole and decrypted thanks in part to her device. "Question? Dad come on you been staring at that laptop for hours. You need some rest. Mom will be over later to help with my training you need to take a shower. Dad?"_

_ Question didn't hear her. He was just muttering under his breath repeating words like destiny, Illuminate, future time. She tried to shake him out of it, but he wasn't listening. She slapped him across the face to get him to look at her. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" _

_ "Your part of this conspiracy even if you don't know it, fate has been altered with you showing the way to avoid Armageddon. I only wish that our time wasn't so short, but sacrifices have to be made." _

_ "Question, Dad whatever conspiracy you think you see in that data believe me when I say there's more then one solution. Whatever you think is going on its not as bad as you think. Please don't do something you'll regret!" Zairia pleaded. Her pleads fell on deaf ears as Question overpowered her; locking the girl in a closet without her communicator. It had been hours later when Huntress freed the teenager and the two rushed out to find Question. _

_ Later, the two of them had been joined by Superman who was patrolling with Superboy. They had found Question's communicator prompting Superman to decide to take the battle to Cadmus to rescue him. The two teens hadn't agreed with that._

_ "We can't just go guerrilla and attack a facility! Heroes' don't do that we follow the laws of due process! That was the first lesson I learned when I was rescued," Huntsmark insisted._

_ "Laws, who cares about the laws Question could be under torturing and dying! We know that Cadmus is up to no good! We don't have time to wait for answers. What is the matter with you?" Huntress demanded._

_ "If we start acting on impulses were not better then animals. We don't even know what happened. Question is acting irrational, I mean he locked Huntsmark in closet and confronted Superman about something he didn't do and took off to commit something crazy. I know you want to rescue him, but if you go to Cadmus and trespass it's asking to open a can of worms you might not be able to close. Please think about what you're doing," Superboy responded trying to channel everything it meant to be a super, but the adults didn't listen. _

_ An hour later Huntress and Superman had entered the facility. Not wanting to risk the kids they had left them above ground where the two teens debated what to do. Right now their mentors were quickly eradicating any chance for peace if they went in any chance of negotiating with Waller was gone, but if they stayed up here someone could die. "We can't just stand here and do nothing. Cadmus will never give up until Superman's dead and Question confess to whatever data he stole. You know your Mom better then anyone. She'll go down fighting."_

_ "Cadmus shouldn't be acting behind the scenes like this! They shouldn't be torturing someone no matter what crime or forcing friends against each other. They may be the government, but who are they representing? Ugh, can it I'm sending a coded transmission to Waller explaining our reasons for trespassing. You help Superman and make sure he doesn't kill Hamilton if he's there, I'll handle Huntress!" _

_ Superboy had gone after Superman finding him yelling at Hamilton. Not liking where this was going he zoomed placing himself between Superman and Hamilton. "Enough! Look you have every right to be mad at him! He betrayed your trust, but you did the same thing."_

_ "I was trying to save Supergirl's life! I wasn't responsible for what I did under Darkseid's control!"  
><em>

_ "That doesn't mean you shouldn't take responsibility! I know better then anyone what is like to live the life of a clone, knowing that your nothing, but a replica and that you're not truly alive, that the people who made you think your nothing, but a weapon. I rose above that because I had people that cared for me. I may not know much, but I know Hamilton cares for Galatea so he's has some heart. Just please walk away from this. Don't become a monster." Superman was angry and wanted to show it, but seeing his "son" eyes he backed off and headed back to rescue Cadmus. Superboy let out a breath and followed before stopping for a second. "I have no love for Cadmus, but it gave me life so I will protect those who belong to it. Just try to remember that your Project deserves to be loved to."_

_ Huntsmark had run into Captain Atom and was doing her best to keep him at bay. She had tried to reason with him, but he was carrying out his duty. She fired several of her arrows dodging his energy blast. Using her bungee belt she zipped up the ceiling and knocked some sense into his head. Superman took care of the rest and they all escaped._

"What has the universe come to Connor when Superman becomes a one man army bent on destruction?"

"I don't know, but we need to get in there. I think Superman is about to have Question's head for what he did," Superboy insisted as they both entered the room. Huntress was demanding Superman leave and the Man of Steel was equally determined to find out exactly what Question had learned and what Cadmus did to him. More importantly he wanted to know why he almost assassinated Luther.

"I still don't understand why you would do something like that? You have to know I would never kill anyone with my powers."

"How can we believe that after seeing you go Rambo on Cadmus butt? I was on your side and I was afraid of what you were going to do! Oh babydoll it's okay. Those soldiers were more then prepared for you to go on a rampage and knew how deal with me. There torture methods were specifically designed for Questions mind. How in the world were they that prepared?"

"Because we told them what to expect if you guys did something like this," a soft female voice said. The three heroes turned to see Superboy and Huntsmark without her mask, tears in her eyes, standing there.

"You did what? How did you when did you what exactly did you do?" Superman demanded in disbelief. He looked at his "son" in utter shock feeling betrayed. "You've been under watch or under the supervision of a guardian for almost three weeks. When did you have a chance to contact the enemy?"

"I want to know what you were thinking. Did you even think about the consequences to your mentors, us? Why would you do something so stupid?" Huntress yelled.

"Helena please…"

"No, I want to know what they were thinking aligning themselves with people like that! Cadmus hurt you guys so how could you even think about trying to make a deal with them?"

"Did you ever think that maybe we had a good enough reason? Ever since the team shared our memories of _our _version of Cadmus and the Light, the League has gotten even more paranoid, more controlling, more of a threat to the world then an asset. Dad, Superman, we shared those memories so you would understand who we were and so you could trust us. Just because our Cadmus worked for the Light doesn't mean this one does. If anything your encounters and investigations have proven that it is the world's government who are funding this project. Yeah they crossed moral lines and yeah they should be judged, but on the merits of what they have done in _this _world, not what they might do. Our souls have been burning with a desire since our arrival. Aqualad and Wonder Girl thought it meant we were brought here to help so we thought peace would be the answer. So if talking with Waller makes us a traitor I'm sorry," Superboy explained, his fists clenched his eyes wide.

"Cadmus hurt all of us bad, but it was on orders of the Light. We have more of a right to hate them then you do. My Goddess I was stolen from my parents trained as an assassin/spy and turned into monster!" Huntsmark yowled half her body going spliced. "Destroying them would be so much easier, but you have to see the big picture. It a war between Cadmus and the Justice League millions would die! The planet would suffer. We tried to broker a peace to prevent the loss of lives, to make sure none of you suffered like us. I killed my first person when I was five. Do you really think I wanted my father to be a killer? We had a deal with Waller. If we could convince the League to compromise on some of their powers, to sign oaths stating what they would and would do, heck just dismantle that stupid space cannon Cadmus would be willing to compromise on their projects. Thanks to your impulsive and arrogance any chance of getting Waller to listen and compromise is blown. I hope you're happy!" She broke down crying.

Superman was in shock and disbelief. He wanted to question the whole team to understand what they had done. How much had they divulged and what had this Cadmus done to them without their knowledge. "I can't begin to understand what you were thinking; you have caused us a lot of trouble and nearly got Question killed. Your entire team should be locked up for what you did. At the very least you are in the world of trouble. Were getting your teammates and talking about this now. Come."

Question used his good hand and pulled Huntsmark, no Zairia, closer to his bed. "No Superman she's been traumatized enough. I did what I did on my own, she tried to stop me. I told you I was going to find another way to avoid Armageddon. Killing Luther is not the answer, maybe peace is. Young Justice didn't do anything that we should have been doing in the first place. Talk with the others if you must, but Zairia is staying here for now to recover. Understand?" Even injured he was intimidating and Huntress also was placing herself between her "daughter" and him.

Twenty minutes later Superman expressing his displeasure with the members of the team he could find. Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis and Superboy stood stock still as they were dressed down. Their mentors were just standing there in disbelief trying to piece this together.

"Okay let me see if I understand this. You used our memories to locate Waller and Cadmus HQ. Then Fate's Dagger performed a complex elastic band spell to send you there where you had a chat with Waller?" Green Arrow questioned still trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing.

"That's right we knew it was a risk, but M'gann had experience with our Waller. We thought we could talk to her. I understand her fears of super power beings going rogue. When Red Tornado's siblings attacked us, Robin and I, barely survived because we didn't have powers. Even now that I can access certain "talents" I don't use them because I want to be a hero on my own skills."

"Getting back to your little chat session exactly what did you talk about or do?" Flash questioned.

"Give us some credit we're not complete idiots even if I play one once and while. No sensitive data on the League was exchanged, just our files with kill code inside them. We talked a bit about our experiences and offered a chance to put an end to the cold war. The general was more gung-ho, but Waller seemed interested in going for peace," Kid Flash replied.

"I sensed an almost spiritual change. Her conscience was voicing itself trying to remind her how to be patriotic. She didn't share anything with us other then a few ideas for compromise and time table. We were supposed to get you to think more about peace sooner rather then later. The rest of the team can confirm this," Miss Martian explained. "Wonder Girl and Hawklady are with their "moms" doing routine maintenance checks on the outer hull of the Space Station. Batboy is using the computers to track down our hacker and I believe Fate's with his dad and Zantana eating a late dinner. I think the rest of them are done near the fusion cannon trying to understand how it works."

"That or they're learning how to sabotage the fusion cannon along with the rest of the station. Should we really be trusting them after the stunt they pulled? For all we know Cadmus sent them here to distract us from our duty!" Supergirl argued.

"Do you have a problem with us or is just clones in general? Maybe going behind the League's back was wrong, but you can't tell me that if you thought it would help the situation you wouldn't have done it as well. Admit it," Superboy snapped. The two of them were about to get into a fight when J'onn and Superman separated the two of them.

"Okay enough. Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves! J'onn, I want to pull up everything we have on Cadmus. Filter anything from their memories that doesn't match. Flash, see if you can figure out which governments are supporting them and what we can do to assure them that we're not a threat. Green Arrow, will you please gathered up the members of Young Justice and their "mentors" for a sit down? Thank you."

At that exact moment the klaxons started going off and the entire station was shaking nearly shearing itself in half. Monitors were going down and power levels were fluctuating. Communications were in disarray when Batboy's voice came through loud and clear over the PA. "Attention members of the Justice League, a level one threat have been detected! I repeat level one threat!"

Superman borrowed Superboy's communicator already barking orders while the other adults tried to regain control of the stations systems. "What's going on Batboy; exactly what kind of threat are we dealing with?"

"Use your brain idiot, our hacker friend has decided to use a more powerful remote terminal to takeover the systems. As fast as I'm freeing slave systems and erecting firewalls he's punching through them. He probably learned how to circumvent them in his last attempt."

"_Little brother what' after have you manage to isolate the system and taken it offline?" _Superboy asked in a wide band link.

"_He's trying to take over the fusion cannon! Aqualad, Green Lantern Jr. and Robin are down there attempting to fix the situation!" _

_ "J'onn tell everyone to evacuate from their immediately! If there caught in the firing chamber when it goes off they'll die!" _

_ "Everyone in the firing chamber evacuate now! This is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill!" _

_ "Aqualad have you and the others left yet?" _Miss Martian asked anxiously.

_"Negative Miss Martian. Green Lantern JR. has secured on the personal and is keeping them safe. I'm attempting to damage the cannon power units in order to shut this down before it fires," _Aqualad thought to her. Leaping into the air with charged water bearers he sliced portions of the cannon and tore wires apart. Ignoring the discharge of electricity he obliterated a power cell and kept going, but for all his efforts he seemed to only able to weaken the beam's power, not stop it. "_In the event I can't Robin is at least endeavoring to change the target coordinates."_

_ "Robin, get out of there! You can't survive those high temperatures for long dude! That utility belt doesn't come with a radiation suit!" _

_ "Chill Kid I'm trying to redirect this thing away from civilizations! I can't let it hit the water and I can't hit any fault lines. What the ah!" _

_ "ROBIN!"_

"He'll be fine he's managed to redirect the beam to a forested area away from civilization. Aqualad's managed to damage the weapon so it only shot at fifty percent," Artemis shouted, tearing her eyes from her terminal.

"That's still to powerful; the wake of the explosion will wipe out everything in its path!" Kid Flash warned.

The communicators chirped and a haggard Zantana and Dr. Fate's voice started overlapping. J'onn attempted to filter the conversation and isolate one comlink. "One at a time what's going on you two?"

"Fate's Dagger borrowed all our magic and transported himself to Earth! I think he's going to try and stop the beam!" Zantana exclaimed in disbelief.

"Is he crazy? There's no way he's got enough skill to prevent the discharge from colliding with the planet."

"Possibly, but I have to believe that he has something more important in mind. I need to reclaim my lost energies before I can retrieve him. Just keep an eye on him!" Dr. Fate urged the Martian anxiously.

"Guys, I managed to get a visual. It's kind of hazy, but it might help us figure out what he's doing," Supergirl said. The group watched as Fate's Dagger appeared near the point of impact. Judging by the glow Taji had given full control over to Nabu who was quickly casting a circle of some kind with floating seals. With the beam inching closer and closer the mage flew in the air protected by an ankh shield. He struck the beam head on shaving it into smaller and less powerful pieces. As he hovered in the air his circle absorbed most of the impact, causing less destructive shockwaves to hit a nearby town. The seals blinked out of existence depositing their deadly energy far away.

Fate's Dagger was weak after using so much magic, his return spell failed, returning him just outside the Watchtower where his sisters, Wonder Girl and Hawklady, gently caught him and lead him inside for treatment. Everyone in Command Central was relieved until five seconds later when the overload surge took out practically everything leaving them in partial darkness.

"This is bad isn't it? Really bad?"

"Not as bad as it could have been, the station is operating around 15% capacity. Our teleporters are out, but we should be able to launch the Javelins if we can get the doors opened. Injuries aren't as severe."

"What about the planet J'onn? That beam may not have hit its intended target, but even at a fourth of its strength it still caused quite a bit of damage," Green Arrow pointed out.

"At least the numbers are much lower then they could have been if our hacker succeeded. We should get down there and see if we can help. Kid Flash, why don't you and the rest of the sidekicks check on your friends okay? Oh man how are we going to deal with this?"

"I don't know Flash I don't know," Superman said sadly. He felt so loss and uncertain. Everything was falling apart.

A little while later the team was gathered in the boys' recovery room. Aqualad had a few burns and Robin a cracked rib, but both were healing quickly. The damage could have been worse if Green Lantern JR. hadn't sheltered them. He was just exhausted and needed time to regenerate his lost energy levels. Fate's Dagger was in pretty bad shape having needed lots of fluid and a magical transfusion. It was only thanks to Nabu he hadn't suffocated out in space.

"Well I…guess…we…can add…fusion laser fire…as something that doesn't kill us," Taji coughed weakly. He had removed his Helmet so it could recharge after his little stunt.

"Please don't joke about that. We got inluck that we managed to stop this from getting worse."

"Robin, I fear the greatest challenge is still ahead. Batboy, what can you tell us about the outside source that took control of the station? Was it the same one who messed with the simulation?" Aqualad, even injured and tired, was being a true leader. The team stood at attention as they waited for Batboy's report.

Batboy pressed a few buttons on his computer zapping data from Robin's combining it all together to display information on the hacker. "This wasn't an easy task, finding the IP address location and accessing the true identity took a lot of patience. Our hacker friend had a lot traps and false leads, but since I designed half of Cadmus tech I know how to circumvent it."

"Get to cough point little brother. Who's the hacker and can you prove it?" Robin asked.

"The hacker is none other then our beloved Superboy's "mom" Lex Luther. I was suspicious when during the first hack the culprit was systematically trying out all the pathways. Lex is smart, even evil genius need to figure out the best way to take over an orbiting station weapon system with over a dozen lockouts."

"Well that's good then if you know it was Luther you can give the evidence to League. They can use it to prove their innocence right? If we prove Luther was the cause then Cadmus has no reason to launch a preemptive strike against the Watchtower," Miss Martian pointed out.

"It's not that simple Megan. Terry's tech is beyond the access to most governments. Not to mention he probably had to do a few illegal hacks of his own to figure out whom the hacker was. Its not admissible in court," Huntsmark pointed out in a patient tone of voice.

"Let's not forgot whose doing the banking for Cadmus. Waller would probably think we manufactured the evidence. They only way we can prove the truth is by confronting Luther and having him admit it. Not an easy task," Kid Flash added.

"Hey it may not be easy, but we have to do something. I heard the Founders talking. They're going to submit themselves for voluntarily imprisonment as part of a cooperation agreement with the governments. Knowing Waller and Cadmus style it's the perfect time for a tactical strike. With Cadmus attacking the Watchtower and the League imprisoned Luther can implement whatever he's attempting to hide. It's not enough to clear the League and stop the Cadmus response; we need to nip Luther in bud. There is no way he nearly killed Question just because he lifted a couple files on backdoor banking," Wonder Girl informed them. Her mind was already trying to come up with counters to any attacks from either Cadmus or Luther.

"We have to do something! The League isn't going to listen after the stunt we pulled. We have to take the initiative and act on our own," Artemis insisted. She had a look of determination in her eyes.

"She's right this is why we were sent here. We have to help end this crisis no matter what. No matter what it takes we have to stop this war now, otherwise we may never get home," Green Lantern JR stated.

"What do you want to do Aqualad? How should we handle this situation considering that some of you are laid up?" Hawklady inquired. She was busy using her EMT training to try to speed up some of their healing, but even with their advance healing it would take a little while.

"The Founders will be leaving in five minutes and after that no ships will be allowed to leave. Superboy, you will lead the seven Founder counterparts to Earth. Deliver the evidence to Waller then go after Luther. Apprehend him at all costs. The five of us will remain here and spread out. Should Cadmus attack we'll defend the station with our lives. No matter what happens, Young Justice we must have faith in ourselves and whatever God we believe in that it will work out fine. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded, placing their hands on top of one another strengthening their bond. A few hugs and exchange of equipment the seven quickly left. A few minutes later a camouflaged bioship headed to Earth hoping for the best.

"What do we now fearless leader?" Taji asked.

"Now we prepare for battle." Forcing himself off the bed he took a deep breath and pulled out his water bearers forming his swords. Artemis notched a few trick arrows and cackling Robin got some exploding birdarangs ready. Huntsmark put her mask back on and Fate's Dagger placed the Helmet on his head. With a nod they headed out to their destinations.

Cadmus's attack was very swift and deceives. No more then a half and hour had past since the Founders surrender themselves when thirty missiles were launched at the tower. Steel attempted to raise their defensive shields, but there wasn't enough in the power reserves to provide adequate protection. Robin was in the command center and the second the heads started to open he began hurling all his explosive birdarangs in attempt to seal them shut. No good against superpower puppets with one thought in their minds; destroy the League at all costs

"What in the world? What's going on, I thought the Ultramen were dead!" Steel shouted slamming his hammer into Juice's gut. Supergirl was going against Longshadow while Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. handled the twins Downpour and Shifter. Cackling in his trademark laugh Robin quadruple flipped over Winddragon hitting him with a flash bomb.

"What's the matter not feeling the aster?" The Boy Wonder joked. He held his ground as the meta tried to blow him away with gale force winds. He launched a line pulling him up to the ceiling. Stray lighting blasts and winds tried to bring him down, but he swung over their heads tossing several smoke bombs.

Winddragon quickly blew away the smoke only to have Robin's boot smash in his face. Flipping in front he punched the meta in the shoulders and landed an axle kick to his right leg. Robin forced the palm of his hand into the meta's chest cracking a rip before using momentum to toss him over his shoulder. Twirling his escrima sticks he brought them down hard breaking the meat puppet's hand before tasering him into unconsciousness. "Totally feeling the traught tonight. Only about two hundred more meat puppets to go. Aqualad, come in what's your situation?" Robin demanded jumping back into the fray.

"I'm preoccupied at the moment; I am otherwise fine," Aqualad shouted flipping off the wall and split kicking two Juices and absorbing a trio of Downpours into his water bearers. Forming chains he restricted the movement of Long Shadow long enough to mix in some poisons he found. The towering teen collapsed to the ground taking out several shifters. Noticing Red Tornado was in trouble he released the Downpours as an electrified flash flood taking out the Winddragons.

"Thank you, but don't get complacent there are still many more out there."

"Agreed, I'm going to check on the different sectors. Can you handle this?"

"I'll be fine go!"

"Team report in now! What is your status?"

Artemis didn't respond as sliced the neck of a Shifter raptor with her bowstring after it attempted to eat the personal. Ducking under the claws of the other she fired several net arrows trapping the meta. As she was grabbed from behind she kicked Juice in the groin followed up by a head butt to force him to let her go. Notching five arrows she let her eyes take over and shot the metas in the chest nearly puncturing their hearts. Her special eyes told her the Ultramen weren't truly alive, but that didn't mean she wanted to kill them. A sixth sense told her trouble was brewing below so after making sure no one was hurt she headed off.

The cafeteria was in total disarray as Zantana, Vixen, and Black Canary attempted to repel their invaders. Vixen lashed out with the speed of a cheetah while Zantana tried to transform the Ultramen into harmless rabbits. Black Canary was screaming her heart out, but it wasn't having much of effect.

"If we don't think of something quick were going to die!" Zantana warned. She whirled around transforming a giant Longshadow into a tiny ant.

"If you have any suggestions I'm listening!" Vixen replied shoving back two Shifter in tiger form. She raced over and caught Black Canary before she fell over. "Dinah, talk to me you okay?"

"I'm spent; I don't have any energy left." The females looked up as their doom marched closer and the water rose to drown them. The ladies closed their eyes ready to accept the end. It never came.

"_Aqua congeal! Protocto Sphere! Metala Chrysalis!" _Fate's Dagger enchanted as he flew over Ultramen's head. He shot a blast of rainbow magic into the group scattering them. Unsheathing his tanto it glowed with his magic as he dropped into the group. Faster then the eye could track he slashed open the chests of the metas. He impaled two attackers and sliced off part of the water arm of a third. Calculating the strike force he performed his famed Crescent Moon Strike rendering the metas unconscious. "Are you alright?"

"A bit shaken, but we'll recover. Thanks."

"Your welcome, don't look so troubled Black Canary they aren't dead, just incapacitated. If you excuse me I'm needed elsewhere."

In the infirmary Huntress was up to her neck in trouble as she tried to kill the Winddragons and Shifters who entered the room. Her arrows were just bouncing off the armor and they were slowly starting to suck the air from the room. A Juice clone appeared behind her only for Question to beam it on the head. The victory was short lived as another Juice started electrocuting them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pain suddenly stopped when a diamond tip arrow shot clean through the clone's hand taking away the volts. The meta turned to face the threat only to be beamed in the head by a razor fedora that diced up his face causing him to faint. The couple looked up in surprise at their rescuer.

"You just crossed the line. No one messes with my parents! You want someone to kill come and get me!" Huntsmark snarled tossing her question mark hooks at one Winddragon. They morphed into cuffs preventing him from using his powers. Doing a one handed spring she kicked him in the chin and punched him with all her might. Dodging about she delivered several no hand martial arts attacks before he dropped. As the other came after broke a capsule flicking on him so he was trapped in a gel.

The Shifters came after her in lion and cougar form, but she wasn't worried. "Your tricks are so last year my spliced form tops you any day of the weak!" She pounced in her clawing and biting like savage animal. She used the animal instincts to attack vulnerable points ripping off parts of the Shifters faces. Just when she was about to be ganged up Captain Atom shot the two of them rendering them out of action.

"Zairia! Zairia are you okay? They didn't hurt you to bad?" Huntress asked checking her over for wounds. Question was also by her side making sure his "kid" was safe.

"I'm fine really. They weren't as tough as some of the simulations I dealt with. Are you alright?"

"We're fine. Thank you for saving us. What's wrong?"

"It's my team they're calling me. Something wrong in the reactor I have to go!"

"Wait! Oh be safe our little dawning."

In the Reactor Room, Steel was attempting to get the reactor operational again before it blew the Watchtower to bits. Watching his back was Robin, whose surprise entry momentarily distracted Galatea, giving Supergirl the chance to ram her into a wall. The older clone bitch slapped and smashed her foot into the original's stomach nearly crushing the internal organs.

"Not so super now are you? Back to ah quit it you little twerp!" Galatea growled as a barrage of birdarangs bounced off her back. She grabbed an incoming smoke pellet crushing it to dust. "You really can't be dumb enough to think your little toys can beat me!"

"Perhaps, but then again that doesn't mean I can't borrow from my little brother's toy chest!" Robin snapped activating the full power of the RSS bathing the clone in red sunlight. Galatea felt her powers weakening as she struggled to summon the energy for a heat blast. Her shot went wild, but managed to nick the device causing it to short. "Oh crap."

"Your going to wish you hadn't done that bird boy!" Seconds before the clone could strangle him an enchanted blade cut open her back. She whirled around intending to snap the blade, but found her hands burned.

"Have you forgotten your vulnerability too magic as well as red sunlight? If so, then you're really going to hate this one, _Confusion Illusion!" _Fate's Dagger cast on her. Instantly Supergirl's double was clutching her head in pain as her senses went haywire and voices entered her head confusing her. She lashed out destroying everything in her path. "Not good we need to contain her before she brings the station down!"

"Leave that to us! Supergirl, Aqualad get ready to subdue her on our mark!" Artemis shouted running into the room with Huntsmark. The two heroines notched their weapons and sent the projectiles zinging. Huntsmark's smaller arrows hit their mark by imbedding themselves in Galatea's now weakened flesh. The two small tips in her legs caused her to stumble off the platform and into two net arrows. Not giving her a chance to recuperate Aqualad wrapped her up in an electrifying water cocoon causing her to scream and thrash. As she struggled to get up Supergirl came up from behind trapping her in tight bear hug until she slumped forward unconscious. She was barely breathing and injured, but at least she was alive.

"Thanks, I didn't think I could take her alive. She's much stronger then me being an older clone."

"It was no trouble and even if she's a clone she deserves to have her own life. Let us get her to the infirmary for treatment."

"Reactor's back up and the station should be at full power in two hours or so. Let's hope the rest of the team is as successful."

In Lex Corp, Luther was dealing with some unexpected guests. After misleading Waller and setting up the League he planned to become a God by uploading his mind into an android body. Sure Batman's unexpected arrival was troubling yet it was nothing he couldn't handle. He was literally squeezing the life out of the Dark Knight. "You should have gone with the rest of your chumps into Federal Lockdown. At least then you wouldn't die alone! Ah!"

Luther dropped the Dark Knight as a thin batarang cut his cheek. He reached for his side arm only for it to be kicked out of his hand. The invisible foe ripped up the tank for his blowtorch hurling it towards him. Luther dodged to right tipping over a misplaced fire extinguisher. The contents spilled all over revealing a glaring Batboy. "Well this is certainly unexpected. I didn't know you had another brat Batman."

"Why don't you shut your mouth and come quietly Luther? Cadmus already knows you're the hack and by now Waller is making her way here for revenge," Batboy informed him coldly, his eyes glancing at his Dad making sure he was okay. Batman was surprised, but grateful for the unexpected help.

"I don't surrender especially to teeny poppers," Luther said getting ready to attack again when the rest of the team dropped in, four from the ceiling, one from the door and one from the ground. Luther jaw dropped at the sight of Superboy cracking his knuckles saying "Hi Mom."

"Destroy the android then secure Luther!" Batman ordered tossing two more Batarangs at the monstrosity. Luther clicked a button on a hidden remote activating a protective field and security system that starting shooting thermal beams at the group. They all dove out the way as Luther cackled. "You'll never stop me!"

"Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Batboy take Luther! We'll get the android!" Superboy commanded. He brought his fists down sending a shock towards the table that caused the floor to shake and the table nearly to flip. Luther yelled moving towards the android when Kid Flash hit him hard enough to bounce across the floor. "I don't think so jerk!"

"Children shouldn't interfere with matters of adults!" Kid Flash felt his arm nearly break as Luther twisted it. Miss Martian hit him with a psychic bolt causing him to loose his grip. Both Bats attacked him hitting high and low trying to bring him down, but his super strength was a bitch to deal with.

Meanwhile Wonder Girl and Hawklady were making short work of the security system. Between their super strength and flames it the lab was quickly disintegrating. Green Lantern JR flew in and tried drill a hole to take out the android yet he was having trouble compensating for the yellow field. A crash and explosion sent Young Justice skidding into the doorway and Batman out the window without a cable.

"Now to upload my mind and deal with you pests."

"Hey Luther, you didn't pay for that android. I have to reclaim it for Cadmus," Waller growled firing her new weapon destroying the android. The angered Luther shoved his entire work station at her intending to kill her. Superboy strained to hold it all back with Wonder Girl's help. Using his TK he sent out the window. Hawklady knelt down checking her brother out. "Any other tricks you want to try?"

"Even with the chibis you don't have the power to stop me!"

"That's why I called in a favor." Luther glanced around to see himself encircled by both Young Justice and the Justice League. No! He wouldn't ever admit defeat! Not when he was this close to Godhood! Suddenly Batboy's computer began beeping frantically as everyone watched in stun horror as Brainiac emerged from Luther's body. This just got a lot harder.


	8. Angels and Heroes

The Almighty reconstituted his/her body and approached his/her beloved alate servant. Sierra had already instructed her workforce to be prepared; should the Guardian Demons take advantage of what could be the unexpected crossing of great evil. "Perhaps we should deploy our strongest forces should evil decide it wants to taint this world. We already know evil is winning in the world of one," the angel lamented.

"PERHAPS, BUT WE SHALL SEE MY LOYAL SERVANT. YOU NEED TO RELAX AND LET THE UNIVERSE UNFOLD IN ITS OWN WAY. THE TIMING IS JUST ABOUT RIGHT."

"My Lord, forgive me, but I don't see it that way! Have you not seen what I have seen? On one world, a Guardian Devil and charge have melded into a terror that may wipe out the entire world. The tricks and temptations have weaken the heroic forces and only seven teens, still confused and lost, have a speck of hope to stop it. Meanwhile, their own world is running out of time to understand what it is you're trying to teach. We should be preparing to defend the two worlds not hovering here! Time is of the essences!"

The Almighty stroked Sierra's cheek filing her with a peace and calm she had never had experienced. Her heavenly workspace seemed to dull away as she heard him whisper into her mind a reminder of something she forgot. "YOUR PASSION AND DEVOTION TO GUIDING SOULS ON THE PATH TO PEACE AND LOVE IS TO BE ADMIRED, EVEN EMULATED, MY CHILD. I KNOW YOUR HEART IS IN THE RIGHT PLACE, HOWEVER MY TIMING, MY PERFECT TIMING HAS YET TO PASS. DO YOU RECALL ONE OF YOUR FIRST LESSONS/"

"The timing? I feel so foolish for I have been looking at the timeline for the parties involved in linear sense and not as you would. For the universe moves in more then one way. I was not seeing the whole picture."

"MY TIMING IS ALWAYS PERFECT. BE PATIENT MY SERVANT AND ALL SHALL BE AS IT IS MEANT TO BE. SIERRA THE FINAL BATTLE MAY BE ABOUT TO OCCURE FOR A GREAT MANY SOULS, HOWEVER WE SHOULD BE READY TO MOVE IN ONLY WHEN THE TIMING IS MOST DIRE."

"I understand my Lord. Don't worry I'm yours to command. I trust in you my Lord. I also have a great deal of faith in all the parties involved. I know that it will all work out somehow."

Back on Earth One, everyone was dumbfounded by the spectacle in front of them. They were all in some sort of shock as they listened to the evil computer explain how he laid dormant inside Luther everyone was thinking of how to take the merged duo down. Finally Kid Flash couldn't take it anymore and opened his big mouth.

"Hey, as fascinating as it is watching you freaks talk," he began and then his older counterpart took over, "I believe its time for the freak with two heads to go to jail."

"What they said," Waller commented shooting Luther/Brainiac point blank. As they crumbled to the floor Waller turned to the two teams. "I'll take the freak back to Cadmus and see if the techs can undo this mess. It shouldn't take what in the world?"

"Your attempts to stop me are useless. The entire world will be digitized and the planet destroyed. Starting with you," Brainiac informed them coldly before blasting them. Both GLs tried to create a barrier for protection, but the beam just sent them out the window.

As they fell Wonder Girl unfurled her lasso snagging Kid Flash and swinging him onto the mobile platform GL. JR. created for him to run on. Nearby Batboy rescued Batman after his cable failed, pulling him up all the while they heard him mentally screaming that Batman needed to lose some weight. The rest of the teams were dodging about as tendrils lashed out from LexCorp trying to neutralize them.

"Everyone stay on your guard! Take out those tendrils!" Superman ordered smashing up one tendril and using his heat vision on another. Superboy followed his lead ripping out tendrils and pressing his hand against another using his TK to shut down one only for it to come back online.

In the air the mothers and daughters were fighting side by side. Wonder Girl lassoed several tendrils shocking them hoping to turn them off. Next to her Diana used a torn up one to try and tie up the others. Hawklady engulfed their attackers in an inferno while Shayera used her mace on them.

"Keep up the attacks girls! We can't let Brainiac win!" Shayera shouted.

"Got it!" Hawklady shouted before screaming as a tendril lashed out and grabbed her. She screeched trying to break free, but she was unable to reach her bo staff. She couldn't risk using the fire so close to her own skin.

"Hawklady! I'm coming hold on ah! Let me go!" Wonder Girl growled as a tendril grabbed. She managed to free one arm and hit the star on her bracelet activating her photon shield. She brought it down trying to cut through the arm, but it wasn't working. She saw Diana flying towards her. "Stay back you'll get caught!"

"I'm not letting this monster hurt you!" Diana replied, trying to break the tendril to free her "daughter", but it was no use. Its grip was too tight and soon the women were all caught.

"NO! LET GO OF MY SISTERS!" Green Lantern JR shouted. He had been helping defend Waller by creating spinning saw blades and laser beams trying to force back the tendrils when he spotted his sisters in trouble. His animalistic instincts took over granting him the speed of a peregrine falcon. Zooming straight into the thick of things he unleashed the unrefined power of the green element. It took out a few tendrils, but they regenerated and grabbed the weakened hero.

The others were soon nabbed as well despite the League's best effort to shield Young Justice. Each of them was struggling to break free. Batboy was futilely reaching for his belt trying to get an EM pulse generator, but he couldn't. Nearby Kid Flash attempted to vibrate out of his tendrils, but was just getting a bloody nose for trying to hard.

"A valiant effort, but in vain for resistance is futile. You will be digitized for any unique information and then destroyed. Farwell Justice League and mini Justice League? It matters not goodbye," Brainiac uttered before sticking his tendrils into each of them.

Pain worse then anything they had ever felt before traveled throughout their bodies. It felt like their insides were turning into mush. Almost as suddenly as it started it stopped, at least for Young Justice. Both Brainiac and Luther's eyes widen as the tendrils started to wither and die.

"What is going on? Why can't I digitize you? Huh nanites? Where did you get those nanites?" Brainiac questioned furiously as their marks lit up revitalizing the team. A sort of shimmering shield appeared around the teens protecting them. "Those nanites, you can't possibly possess them! Those are mine!"

"_No there ours and I'm going to make you pay!" _Miss Martian vociferated, unleashing a powerful psychic bolt on the merged duo. Luther/Brainiac let out a cry of torment as their brains were nearly destroyed by Miss Martian's mental attack. Her eyes glowed and her body started to morph until she was once again a White Martian! Ripping free from her restraints she began beating on the duo intent on making them suffer.

J'onn used the distraction to density shift out his restraints and rip apart his tendrils. He grabbed the ones that were coming out of Brainiac and pulled with all his might tearing them right out. Both Martians went after the fleeing duo until fiery thermal blasts forced them back.

"I didn't think this through. Perhaps I need to regroup," Brainiac intenerated before dashing back into LexCorp. The top of the building exploded as his ship came out firing digitizing beams at the heroes.

"Take it out!" Superman shouted already flying into action. The League started pounding and ripping apart the ship. Young Justice followed suit. Using a new mobile platform Kid Flash flew towards the tendrils spinning around until they were all tied up. Batboy flew by on his glider wings and rocket boots firing exploding Batarangs into the hull and Superboy just punched some holes into it until it crashed.

When they landed Miss Martian was back to her old self with J'onn helping her up. A search revealed that the duo was gone and none of the tracking equipment or super senses could find them. As rescue crews arrived to put out the fires Waller asked Young Justice the question that was on everyone's mind. "How come Brainiac wasn't able to digitize you? I was out of it for the most part, but I heard the words nanites."

"It appears that the Light instructed our version of Cadmus to use commandeered nanites from Brainiac as base for the ones in our inkmarks. They removed the dangerous portions and inserted human programming into it. Brainiac can't digitize his own self. So we have a partial immunity against him," Green Lantern JR. remarked casually. It was a surprise to all of them for they had never questioned before where their bond originated.

"Forget about their nanite bond for a moment. We need to track down Luther and Brainiac down now. He' seriously damaged so he's going to have to repair himself and dump Luther if he's going to carry out his plans," Shayera warned.

"Right, which means he'll head to highest level of tech on Earth. That's the Dark Heart in Cadmus correct?" Batman demanded turning to Waller. "After the entire League stopped it, but your techs confiscated it."

"We were never able to unlock its secrets or even get it to turn back on. Not for a minute do I doubt Brainiac can't turn it back on."

"Right we should get going. J'onn see if you can get any back up from either the rescue groups or the Watchtower. Young Justice maybe you should wait here…" Superman started to say before Superboy interrupted.

"Are you serious? Brainiac is an Omega Level threat and when you combine him with Luther, a man with enough imagination and desire, the two of them become as great as a threat as the Light was!"

"Luther is not a threat now that Brainiac is controlling him. If anything he'll be dead when he uploads himself to the Dark Heat," Green Lantern shot back.

"How do you know Luther will be dumped? Correct me if I'm wrong, but in several recent encounters with Brainiac he's needed a human host to survive, examples include when he took over Gear and even you Batman. He formed a partnership with an organic Darkseid before transmitting all his data through the hive link into a dormant portion of himself in Luther. There were organic cells in that android before it was destroyed. What if Brainiac is dependent on some kind of biological factor in order to survive?" Hawklady challenged giving the League a moment to consider her words.

"If that's the case, then were going to need a way to take out both of them. From the stray thoughts I picked up from Luther he's not ready to give up his dreams of Godhood," J'onn admitted.

"Then you'll need our help to stop him. Luther was smart to divide and weaken his enemies and Brainiac has only added to difficulty. The rescuers are over an hour away and with the recent communication from Aqualad the Watchtower is pretty bad shape. Teleporters are out, hangers are damaged and no magic user has enough manna to cast a long distance transportation spell. Regular and Special governmental forces won't slow him down and Cadmus committed to many resources in the war to be much help. Since he couldn't get anything from us Young Justice is still a surprise factor. Couple in our partial immortality and abilities we can help stop um Luthriac. You have to trust us we're ready for this!" Wonder Girl insisted. The rest of her team nodded all standing strong and ready.

"She's right, we'll need as much help as we can and with their talents we might be able to stop them once and for all. They have my full confidence," Diana said standing by their side. The other mentors looked at one another and nodded.

"Nonetheless I have to ask the stupid question. If both crazies are joined as one trying to destroy the planet how the heck do we stop them? Pounding the daylights out them didn't work that well," Flash pointed out.

"You know this reminds me of something I read in a Star Trek book about how Dr. Crusher took out the Borg Queen for good. Maybe if we…" Batboy started to say before he was shot down.

"Is now really the time for you stupid sci-fi obsession? End of the world here!"

"Kid Flash, give him a chance he might be on to something," Miss Martian pleaded. "Did your forge that he designed and invented more the half of Cadmus technology based on sci-fi and fantasy books? Heck, he upgraded the Cave security system based on something he saw on TV."

Batboy looked up at his "father" waiting for permission to continue. Batman debated for half a second and gave him a slight nod to continue. "Alright in the book, a Borg Queen is created when an androgynous droid undergoes a hormonal liquid bath and altering the genetics to accept the full conscious of the hive mind. That's what Luthriac is; a Borg Queen and Dark Heart will be the droids making a Borg Ship for assimilation. In the book Dr. Crusher created a transmutable hormonal virus that first attacked the biological parts rendering it inhospitable. Then the second virus overwrote the Borg programming until the hive mind was no more. At least for a time."

"You want to attempt to recreate that viral solution with in a twenty minute time frame and inject it into Luthriac? Even if you get close enough Brainiac thinks so fast he'll be able to counter it before your solution shuts him down."

"Not if us speedster managed to touch him and increase the speed of the delivery and hit him with multiple solutions. He adapts to one and the second and third can take over."

"I can modify the bioship to war mode. You'll be able to fire at least two canisters of the stuff."

"Do you think you can pull it off in the short amount of time?" Superboy pressed his younger brother. Batboy nodded confident. "Have you ever done something like this before?"

"I have a partially developed formula and with Green Lantern JR. and Hawklady's help I know I can complete it. We just have to keep Brainiac off balance. I know I can do this."

"We trust you little brother you never let us done before. Here, you'll need a sample of untainted Luther DNA to tailor it to him," Superboy said yanking a hair. After all he was twenty percent Luther. The team got onto the bioship trailing after the Javelin at top speeds. In the back lab space Miss Martian created Batboy was working overtime with his brother and sister to create and produce enough formula in their limited time frame.

"Receiving transmission, understood. That was Diana, they want us to hang back a little give them a chance to rush Luthriac and stop him. Only when it appears that they can't handle the situation should we get involved. M'gann it might be best to establish a link between the ship and each of us so we can direct it when we attempt to hit them with the virus."

"Understood, I'm already reconfiguring the bioship for non Martian use. I hope were ready for this. Our team is down five members and we've never faced anything of this level before. If we fail this Earth dies."

"Yeah and we don't get to go home, but that's not important. What is important is that our bond unites this team no matter what the difference. We can accomplish the impossible. So lets stick it to them, get my souvenir, and go home okay?" Kid Flash joked lightening the mood.

As the Javelin came in for a landing the Founders decided to voice their concern one last time. "Are you positive Batman that kid of yours can complete the task within such a short time frame? I'm not doubting his skills it just seems to remarkable to believe," Green Lantern voiced.

"I have full confidence in his ability to do what he says he can do. He's not one to boast and if I know anything it's always to expect the unexpected from a Bat," was the cooled reply.

"Come on the time for paranoia is over. If were going to stop Luthriac for good we need to trust that Young Justice can handle themselves. Between us and our counterparts I have no doubt they will shine tonight," Shayera uttered. Behind her Diana nodded in agreement.

"Shayera is right, no more suspicions and no more doubts. I have faith in them and us that we can handle this. Let's go," Superman instructed as they disembarked. "I can't penetrate the walls, but there's an increase in the info red."

"You don't need this supervision for that. The heat's unbearable." There was a massive explosion that rocked the area shoving the camouflaged bioship back a few feet. A monstrous construct designed to digitize the entire planet before blowing it to smithereens emerged. Luthriac was already incased in protective field building up enough kinetic energy before he unleashed his death threat.

"Hello Justice League, welcome to end of the world. Where are you little sidekicks? Did you send them home to wait for their deaths? How considerate of you, but it won't help them, not now. In a matter of moments we will have everything. Knowledge, power, immortality!"

"So the world pays the price for your ambitions? Not going to happen!" Superman shouted angrily.

"Less talk more hitting. YEAHHHHHHHH!" Shayera shouted zooming towards the monster her mace a lit. Luthriac barely blinked before he blasted her back. The Founders moved in a bit more cautiously, but halted as the ground liquefied and resolidfied into seven Brainiac droids.

"No we can do much _much_ better then this," Luthriac mused splintering and resolidfying the shapes until there was a small army of Justice Lords. Seven Lords times seven! There were forty nine robots with all their powers and the psychological knowledge to kill them. "Deal with them. I have business to attend to."

J'onn was under assault as one JL Martian Manhunter struck him with a psychic bolt and another tried to drag him underground. He shifted out of the hold only for his breathing to be cut off by a third. "Pathetic, weak, you are a relic of race long dead! A race that you should have died with a long time ago!"

"I am not the last of my kind ah. I have a new family and friends. Hope that the future is not as bleak!" J'onn responded tossing the robot over his shoulder. He struck two more in the shoulders, but the seven merged into one giant Martian squeezing the life out of him. "I won't give in!"

Batman managed to destroy one, but the other androids were not as easily defeated. He ducked as one as tried to decapitate him. Two more were slinking through the shadows tossing poisoned batarangs which he managed to doge. He back flipped out of the way as more explosions came his way from a head on attack. From the side and behind the remaining three started to attack him. He tried tying them up with a bolo, but just liquefied out before coming back for more.

"Why do you delay the inevitable? You never had a chance to win, not with your stupid morals preventing you from taking the steps to save the world," one Justice Lord Batman remarked doing a three two punches and a sliding hook kick.

"You've alienated everyone who ever meant something to us. No one will even mourn you when you die!" Another shouted seconds before Batman ripped out his heart. "Why do I feel that's a lie?"

In the bioship Young Justice was watching the fight anxiously. "We have to do something! They're getting beat out there. The bioship is picking up massive energy readings. If it reaches critical mass the entire planet and probably the whole system is doomed," Miss Martian warned.

"Batboy, how much longer until the formula is ready to us?" Superboy barked.

"I need at least another ten minutes I haven't finished tailoring the hormonal block to Luther's DNA and the finish writing the adaptability into the virus. If you can buy me the time I can load two does into ship and be ready to deliver the catalyst charge to complete the attack," Batboy called out from the lab were he was multitasking as fast as possible.

"If we can slow his machine done it might make vulnerable enough for the attack. Right now there's no way for him to be infected in that shield," Kid Flash warned the group.

"Alright he's the attack strategy. Wonder Girl, Hawklady, and I will draw his attention away so Miss Martian and Kid Flash can sabotage his machine. Green Lantern JR. do whatever it takes to break that shield! Batboy once your finished set the bioship for automatic attack and get in there to finish the job! Young Justice move out!"

Luthriac was enjoying watching the League struggle for their lives alas his attention was finish constructing the machine and build up the amount of energy needed for the digitizing. His serenity was broken when he sensed an incoming ship. "So the babies didn't stay away. This is interesting."

The bioship opened up and out flew Wonder Girl, Hawklady, and Superboy straight towards him. Green Lantern JR created a path to the ground for Kid Flash and Miss Martian who darted through the fighting founders heading to the base of his machine. Green Lantern JR started firing bolts of energy at the shield only for them to bounce of the yellow shield.

"Well this is certainly a delight for me. Neither of us have any information on you and the discovery of your nanites makes you almost irresistible."

"Yo chrome down we're not on your menu! We're going to stop your half ass plan right now!" Superboy shouted. He ripped up the ground holding a four ton piece of rubble over his head. Heating it up with his heat vision he hurled it at his target.

"You waste time and effort in trying to stop me! Do you really think you can defeat me when your mentors failed?" He asked rhetorically firing energy beams at incoming Wonder Girl and Hawklady, both deflect the beams either with their bracelets or weapon. Wonder Girl's strategic brain calculated the next five moves as she lashed out with her lasso trying to disrupt the field. Next to her, Hawklady stuck her bo into the field charging it as well.

"Your little tricks are enough to beat me observe!" Luthriac cackled jolting them with energy and bouncing them off into a jumping Superboy's hands. "Try attack plan Delta now!"

"Right! Animals come to my aid!" Wonder Girl shouted, activating the full power of her animal empathy. Groups of squirrels, chipmunks and bunnies were joined by swarms of flies and ants. A few snakes slithered next to her. Next to her Hawklady let out a screech calling for more help as a parliament of owl, murder of crows and a cast of hawks fluttered to her side. Superboy concentrated forming a protective TK shield around Wonder Girl's animals as flames encircled the birds.

"Attack!" Luthriac was under great distress as the animals charged them. The rodents started attacking the merging droids keeping them under ground. The insects split off with the snakes helping a camouflaged Miss Martian. Meanwhile the birds started pecking and scratching beating their wings against the field trying to get at Luthriac.

"This is becoming an annoyance. Be gone!" A wave of potential energy struck the three sending them crumbling. "Now to deal with the rest of the pests," he growled as his eyes took notice of Kid Flash corroding his wires and ripping metal off. He managed to speed out the way of a few shots and infuriate the man by causing him to damage his own machine.

"You're CPU must be defective if you can't hit one kid ahhhhhh!" Kid Flash went sprawling down the lane. A psychic attack from Miss Martian helped the monster find her. She valiantly tried to defend herself with her mental attacks, but the kinetic energy struck her in the side.

"Where is that Green Lantern wannabe?" The ground began rumbling and in mere seconds a spinning drill broke through the bottom of the field transforming into green energy. Luthriac chocked on the energy as his protective field vanished. Ten hooks scratched his chest as Green Lantern JR. tried to rip open the metal. A super strength back handed caused the boy to roll away leaving a tiny gaping hole in the armor. "These children are even weaker the League. Did they expect to defeat me all by themselves?"

"No! We're going to defeat you together! Come on guys!" The League helped the kids up and they all rushed him. Dodging disintegrator beams and lashing tendrils they all attacked only for him to use parts of the Dark Heart to shield himself. A massive explosion sent them all over the place and even Wonder Woman attached him with the Javelin it wasn't enough. He grabbed the hull, spun it around and hurled it nearly two miles away.

"Are there no more challengers left? Can I finally complete my plan in peace?" To answer his question the bioship rematerialized in the sky coming in attack formation. Twenty meters from the target it deposited its payload covering him in mix of blue and red cloud. The man didn't have time to contemplate his health as four bombs blasted sending him tumbling off his platform. Pain wracked his body as a small EMP pulse tried to bring him down to his knees, but it didn't work.

"Where are you brat? I know that you're here ah!" An invisible foot struck him in the jaw followed by a powerful hit to his shoulder plex. Someone flipped over him lassoing him in a cable crushing his chest slightly before knocking him in the shins. Luthriac sensed his foe aiming for another attack grabbing the little punk by his neck. Batboy was struggling to break free refusing to go down. "I credit you with a creative solution, but no one especially a child can hope to defeat us. What could you do to beat me?"

"THIS!" Batboy gurgled, firing a blue tinged batarang into the chest hole and activating his defense system. The electric charge activated the catalyst needed to start the chemical process of separating the two beings. Already yellow blue lines were darting across the armor as Luthriac temperature rise as Luther's body started to reject Brainiac.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The scream haunted them as the resulting explosion destroyed the monstrous construct. As the smoke cleared Flash spotted the creature actively trying to resist the formula. He got up to run and touch him when two soldiers appeared holding him in place as the monster stepped forward with a gun. "You're…lit..friends…virus… is quite…affect. It is…taking…longer then…expected… to heal, but I will. Once…you…are..de…then…. the world…is mine."

Kid Flash saw what was about to happen and started tossing rubble at Luthriac gaining his attention. "Don't check off the business report until the quarter is over! Hit from the right and I'll take left!" Kid Flash zoomed left increasing his speed as his older self ran to the right, Taping into his full potential he struck different parts of the merged man forcing the formula to move faster then they could obliterate the armor and blew away subatomic particle of Brainiac away.

Both teams had gotten up and were moving to help their speedsters when they vanished. Superman picked up Luther ready kill him. Superboy grabbed his arm forcing it down. He wasn't worth it.

"Guys! Both Wallys' are still alive! They've entered some sort of speed force dimension! If we don't rescue them soon they'll be gone for good!"

"Where are they Miss Martian?" Wonder Girl barked. The Martian flew farther down the block indicating a vacant lot. Wonder Girl reached out and suddenly she was connected to Kid Flash. "WALLY!"

"_Athena, I'm sorry. I don't think I'm coming back. I belong here." _

"NO! I'm not losing you! This team needs you!" Wonder Girl shouted, flicking her lasso out and snagging his arm. She started pulling with all her might joined by the others all using their powers to try and get Wally back. The League moved in to help, but a sheer force of wind kept them from helping. "We need more help, we need the team!"

"We need to trust in our own power as well!"

Something remarkable started to take place as the Founders and Waller, (who arrived a few minutes ago) watched in disbelief as the kids started to glow their colors. A similar event was taking place on the Watchtower. One minute they were helping get the prisoners in holding cells the next they turned into color lights that headed for Earth.

The rest of the team joined with the six others as a black and white aura surrounded them as they pulled with all their might to free Kid Flash. As Kid Flash started to appear a shimmer appeared in the air. Jaws dropped as hovering angles playing majestic tunes. The portal closed as Kid Flash reappeared, but the kids didn't let go of each other. The black and white aura floated from their glowing bodies as the angels continued to control it with their music.

As the music hit a high note the two lights split into waves of soft energy criss crossing the globe and engulfing the Watchtower. As the energy vanished it appeared that all the damage caused by the war and ten percent of earthly problems had been resolved. The angels vanished and the glow faded leaving seven teens as the extras returned to the Watchtower.

"What in the name of Heaven did they just do?" Green Lantern whispered.

"I don't know, but at least they're happy," Shayera said. It was true Wonder Girl was kissing Kid Flash while Miss Martian hugged Superboy. Hawklady and Green Lantern JR high fived and Batboy was pumping his fist. They had just accomplished the impossible and it felt good.

A couple days later the kids were all healed standing next to their trainers as the League Founders gave an announcement. They couldn't believe what they were saying! How could they just give up after everything that had happened? Artemis was so angry she beat her mentor to punch.

"What are you a bunch of cowards? So you made a couple of mistakes and big surprises learn that your humans with character flaws just like the rest of the world. If that's enough of a reason to give up then I'm very disappointed."

"She's right! If you make a mistake that hurts someone then you have to work to earn their forgiveness. Hiding in a hole just another mistake," Huntsmark added.

"The world needs the Justice League and the League needs the world, but it doesn't have to be as it was. You can start fresh," Aqualad pointed out.

"In our world the League came up with charter with the UN describing their exact responsibilities, when and where they could help, and exactly what their status with each government is. They were held accountable for their actions," Robin explained.

"Go further then that have a presences on Earth. Your own Hall of Justice so to speak," Superboy suggested and Miss Martian added, "You could have government liaisons so that what happened with Cadmus doesn't happen again."

"Heck, why not form alliances with other teams out there, share information and work together," Green Lantern JR. insisted with Hawklady quickly interjecting, "Yeah I would love to see you training the next generation of heroes."

"Don't stop there get involved in movements and actions that help people get a new start in life. You know help with homeless, stop human trafficking. Be an inspiration," Wonder Girl said with Kid Flash nodding. Even Batboy was nodding his head. The entire League cheered at their ideas and the Founders nodded. It looked like the crises were over, but now they needed to get Young Justice home.


	9. Celebrations

A week later, the members of Young Justice were dressed in civilian wear accompanying their mentors, along with Ms. Waller, on a tour of the Watchtower as reconstruction continued. Plans had already been drawn up along with land granted for the construction of the Metrotower on Earth. The Metrotower was scheduled to be fully operational in about eight months and already liaisons were being interviewed. The League was also working on drafting a charter to present to the UN that would permanently establish what they could and couldn't do in the countries of the world. Rumors were flying about the Founders discussing the possibility of alliances with other teams or working to tutor the next generation. A remarkable amount of progress had begun thanks in part to the dimensionally challenged teenagers.

Young Justice couldn't be happier that the war between Cadmus and the League was over. In fact, Waller mentioned that Cadmus would be disbanding in the next couple months, but before that happened they would use their resources to right the wrongs they had committed. That included figuring out what to do with the Ultramen and the comatose Galatea. That's why Ms. Waller was here and to discuss options for getting Young Justice home with their mentors.

"It's nice to know that the clones will be getting a fresh start in life. After all the lies and torture they've received; Cadmus more then owes them a chance for freedom. It's not going to be easy for them," Athena whispered quietly. Up ahead the Founders were talking with Ms. Waller about the transfer of the prisoners. She could see that the League was a little apprehensive of handing over the prisoners' right back to the government, but it was an act of good faith.

"What kind of freedom can they really have? I've seen the brain scans and my recon of the Ultramen hasn't been very positive. They're blank slates with only enough brain power to function, but no will or desire of their own. They can't even make any choices at all. They're just walking vegetables I'm afraid to say," Shania replied quickly to her sister.

"Walking vegetables that nearly kicked our butts! You weren't here during the attack. They appeared to make independent choices in how to deal with us. Maybe there's more to them then just being a meat puppets for Galatea to use," Nerissa pointed out. She knew as well as the rest of them if the Ultramen were found unable to make independent choices their life support systems would be turned off and they be left to rot. They couldn't allow that to happen.

"I sensed a spark inside them, a birr growing slowly. I don't know if this birr is their own manna granting them life or a soul burning to be free it's just hard to tell. Either way it's not up to us. It's up to Waller to decide what is to be done with them and the "Power Girl". I'm sure that Hamilton will want her back," Taji admonished.

"Yeah, he loved to have his little killer back. He's not much of a father in my notebook," Conner grunted. "I'm not saying I'm sorry I saved his life, but what he did was wrong. He created her only to allow her to be used as a weapon. She nearly died because she was treated as weapon, a tool to be used and discarded. It didn't help that Supergirl antagonized her about being a clone, rejected her as possible family. The only reason she's by her clone's bedside is to make sure that she's not going to cause anymore trouble. I think Kara would have been much happier if she had died."

"Don't be like that Connor, cynicism doesn't suit you. I think that Supergirl just needs a little time to get to know the real Galatea. It's just like how Superman needed time to accept you. I'm sure that it will work out fine for Galatea. You'll see," M'gann assured him as she bit her lip. She was also having doubts about the future for the Cadmus Projects.

"Um, I hate to interrupt this sweetheart moment, but I have a dumb question. Shouldn't we be asking if they've found a way to get us back home yet? We've been here like a month, so while I enjoy the extreme training and talking with a cooler version of me, I miss my family. Heck, I miss going to school and its still summer hopefully back home!" Wally whined, before stuffing more junk food in his mouth.

"I believe we are all feeling homesick. I know that seeing an older version of my prince has made acutely aware of how much I want to spend time with him as young babe. I also miss training with Garth and Tula. This Atlantis is a wonderful place, but it isn't home."

"Yeah why haven't our Guardian Angel used their mojo or whatever it is to locate us and brought us back yet? Even with her limited magic training I bet Zantana could scry for us," Dick hissed angrily. Beneath his shades his eyes were getting stormy.

"There are many mysterious that we don't know the answer to yet. If we're still operating on the theory that we had to learn certain lessons to appease the higher power, then it stands to reason that the higher power hasn't finished quite yet with our friends and family. We have to pray that they accomplish whatever is needed to be done so we may go home. Otherwise we may never leave this world," Lucas said downcast. Everyone looked really sad at hearing those words.

"Okay we're way too depressed even for me. I say we take a note out of my parents stationary so to speak and be crazy! The stupid tour is practically over and I'm sick of the pretend niceties coming out of the League's mouths to placate Waller. Let's just demand to know what's up already. What are they going to do send us to our rooms? We've already proven they can't contain us. Come on I'm itching for some fun," Zairia encouraged earning a heart full laugh from the rest of the group.

Young Justice followed the adults into the Conference Room ignoring the conversation between the Founders and Waller discussions abut laws and time frames for moving the clones. The rest of the mentors were hanging back discussing upcoming shifts once the Watchtower was functional again. No one was really paying attention to the team.

Finally Zairia couldn't take it anymore and let loose an animalistic growl to get everyone's attention. "Finally, do you realize that it's been a week since crazy Luthriac got his just deserts and we're still stuck here? Come on you have some of the smartest not mention craziest people in the entire world in this room. Tell me you have something on getting us back to Earth Sixteen or I swear I'm going full panther so I can scare up the staff."

"Really did anyone ever teach you manners or are you always this brash?" Black Canary questioned the girl, who shrugged her shoulders and tapped her feet impatiently.

"We have not given up hope, but as you are well aware the last month has been quite eventful for the League. We didn't have a lot of time to spend on looking on ways to cross dimensional barriers. We reviewed past incidence of dimensional crossing, such as when GL and the others went to world the Justice Guild or the more recent dealing with the Justice Lords. It appears that we can't duplicate the process involved with both transfers. The power sources were unique to their realities," Red Tornado explained patiently to the teens.

"Both Zantana and I have researched extensively into finding a magical solution. There are hundreds of spells, but finding one that would fit our parameters has become daunting. They either require too much manna or the rituals involved in activating the spells are too risky. We have not given up the search I promise you," Dr. Fate intoned.

"We've had the best scientists looking into your situation as well. So far we have very little data on spatial folds so recreating one is impossible. The probes we sent to your entryway have revealed little in a way back. We'll keep looking into the possibilities," J'onn assured them.

"Cadmus will also look into what we can do. Between our resources and advance tech I'm sure that a way can be found to help you twelve find a way home. In the meantime you're just going to have to be patient a little longer until a solution to this conundrum is discovered."

"I promise you we will get you home no matter how long it takes. Have a little faith in is we've already done the impossible once. We can do it again," Superman told the group.

"Then why don't I feel very comforted by your words? Ugh, what I wouldn't give for a transporter accident into the mirror universe right about now," Terry groused. The eleven year old jerked back in surprise and shock as large black oval shaped hole tinged with gold and blue sparks appeared in the center of the room. "I take it back!"

"What in the world? Everyone get ready for trouble!" Green Lantern warned charging his ring, only for Zantana to immobilize him with a quick spell. "Hold it Lord of the Ring; I don't think we have anything to fear. I don't know how to explain it, but I'm feeling my own energy in this portal."

"Are you being serious? We could be dealing with another alien invasion or something!" Question remarked anxiously. Huntress touched his shoulder giving him a smile. Right now they just needed to have faith for it to be alright. The others followed her lead, lowering their weapons, but keeping at the ready.

A magenta light streaked out of the portal stopping at the one o' clock position. Athena gasped seeing the light solidify into her best friend Sasha's astral form clutching Athena's dance uniform. A ping was heard as Sasha's body caught up with astral form. "Ugh, I don't recommend trying to astral project before teletransporting through a dimensional gateway," Sasha moaned, rubbing her birthmark to get the dizziness to stop. She noticed Athena approaching so she barked a warning. "__Athena!__ Quedarse atrás, estamos aún tenemos doce personas más próximos a través de estabilizar este portal. No tocar nosotros hasta este trabajo está completa!"__

"What did she say?" Athena questioned Shania who shrugged and gave a gist translation. She still struggled with comprehending the beautiful language. The kids watched anxiously as more figures started popping out of the portal and taking their chronological positions. Young Justice was giggling as their noisy human Guardian Angels grumbled a bit upon arrival.

"Whoa what a rush! Hey Shania, do you think there is anyway we can convince Zantana and Flamebird to reconfigure a spell to make this a clean travel option? Think of how much air pollution would go down if we use this instead of planes!" Jordana ranted happily, clutching a poster of the planet to her chest.

"Something tells me that if life was meant to be that easy we wouldn't be struggling so much. Oh Lucas, I hope you've been eating well, then again who knows what your parents are like in this dimension yo?" Carla replied, her fingers tracing his carved lantern.

"Knowing Smallville and his Boy Scout ideals I bet he terrorized the teens into eating there three square meals. Hey Connor, I hope you've been keeping those literary thoughts in the front of your mind," Lana called coyly; she waived his writing journal around making Connor blush.

"Whoa Ace heel! Sit! Calm down ah! Terry did you train this dog in normal commands or just attack protocols? Sit!" Madison wailed, struggling to keep the eight month old puppy in place.

"Thank God Zairia we found you! Ugh ow! I was beginning to regret having to tote this lit candle all over the multiverse. Ouch!" Black Canary winced as she held a lit purple candle in her palm. She barely gave her counterpart a glance intent on keeping the hot wax from dripping on her hands.

"Really Black Canary we haven't been traveling all over the multiverse. Our efforts were to help pinpoint the precise location of our charges. Now that we have efforts can be made to reverse the portal polarity to return us to our home," Red Tornado remaindered her hovering in his spot with a beautiful flower in his hands. His counterpart was puzzled, but said nothing about the strange behavior.

"We understand that Mr. Tornado sir, it's just that that while our energies are anchoring the portal here, we still have to wait for Zantana and Flamebird to recharge so we can return with Kaldur and co," Tula reminded the android. She smiled at her friend, showing him a small toy she had brought with her.

"Let's hope those ladies know what they're doing. I have a date tonight with my girlfriend and she's testy if she's kept waiting," Red Arrow warned, smirking slightly at the surprise expression on this world's GA. In his quiver was a photo of the four original partners.

"Boy is everyone in this world super quite or is it just because we've come to play? What do you guys think?" Flash quipped to Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter who shrugged. All three men had small items that tied them to their charge. The twelve human Guardian Angels turned as one final form exited the portal. The flash of it closing hid who it was.

Young Justice couldn't stand any longer. With a cheer they rushed over to their Guardian Angels hugging and laughing with tears of joy on their faces. Conversations were beginning to overlap as the Angels checked them over. Comments such as, "Hawks are _bad_ in this world?" or "No my girlfriend is not going to kill me one day!" were heard. The twelfth mystery guest hovered in the background waiting to make her presences known.

"J'onn are they a threat?" Batman demanded quietly. All around him the Earth one heroes were slowly letting their guard down. No one made a move yet unsure what to do.

"No. I'm getting nothing malicious from them. They are truly who they say they are and it appears that they have a way home, the only remora preventing their immediate departure is that the power source needs a chance to recharge. They are not a threat to us," was J'onn reply.

"Either way I think we need to get over our shock and make that determination for ourselves. Excuse me for interrupting this happy reunion, but we have a few questions. My name is Amanda Waller; Former Head of Cadmus and future director of UN affairs with the League. Are we to believe that you are from this Earth Sixteen this Young Justice was talking about?" Waller demanded. She took note the differences between the adult members of the League. She noted the civilians mixed into the group and the dull feather necklaces that connected them. "Who's hiding in the back there?"

A little girl dressed in gray stepped forward, literally walking through the bodies of YJ Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter causing them to shiver. Nerissa, Athena, and Shania's jaws dropped, at the sight of Secret, floating off the floor. "Greta! But how?"

"Secret! Secret secret Sierra secret!" the little ghost girl giggled. She tapped the end of Waller's gun causing it to grow so cold she dropped it. The little girl danced around happy as she greeted each counterpart and the members of Young Justice babbling happily.

"Um, any clue what she's saying or doing?" Wally/Flash questioned nervously.

"You have nothing to fear from Greta, I mean Secret. She's just preparing for the arrival of her boss, the one who can explain all of what has happened these past four days," Sasha explained.

"Four days? What are you talking about? We've been stuck here in Earth One for almost a month!" Athena proclaimed loudly.

"What were you guys doing playing tiddlywinks? We've been busting our butts in training sessions, trying to prevent a war between the government and the League. Heck, we helped take down a crazy movie monster called Luthriac by nearly giving up our humanity!" Wally wailed only for his uncle to mess with his hair.

"Geez kid, you don't need to be so dramatic. Not only were you inverted to another space, but there was a time differential we had to play around with."

"The important thing is that even with only a spark of power and our determination we found you. Thankfully it was before the deadline was up or we'd never see you again," Tula tried to placate, but only brought more stares. "Maybe it would be best if we let Secret and her Mistress explain what is going on. We're just as curious as you are about what has happened."

"Should we be worried at all?" Diana questioned. No one had an answer for her. The room became silent as the little ghost girl focused her powers. Tiny sparks of celestial energy surged from the Guardian Angels' feathers. Joined by the heroes' own celestial energies they formed a glittering ring around her. Unnatural winds filtered into the Conference Room shaping the rings until a silhouette of a beautiful angel could be seen. As the glittering dust vanish Sierra's shade hovered in the air smiling at the trembling heroes.

"Thank you my young assistant. You have done well with this tough assignment. You have learned a valuable lesson that even if you feel helpless you can still inspire others to do the best they can. As a reward, I grant you the gift of speech," Sierra's musical voice sang. A glittering gold sphere floated off her hand entering the ghost girl's voice box. Secret coughed and gagged for a few seconds blinking back tears before opening her mouth. "Thank you Sierra. Thank you for restoring my voice."

"Blessed be little one. You have more the earned your right to your voice again. How else can you continue to assist me; especially now that it is the time when all is to be revealed?" Sierra sang out loud. Sierra' noticed the expressions of the Earth 1 people were almost as tense as those from Earth Sixteen. "Fear not, though I am an angel sent by the Almighty. I'm not here to punish anyone for whatever transgression you might or might not be responsible for. When time for you soul to be judged I pray you will recall this moment of enlightenment so that you may enter the glory without fear."

"Do honestly expect us to believe that you're an angel sent by a God? We've seen others with similar claims and abilities before," Shayera remarked, clutching her mace. The nth metal slowly started to crackle. "If I recall correctly you need a human avatar to even be on Earth and well I don't see one. How do we know you're who you say you are?" She raised her mace ready to attack when Vixen, using the constricting powers of a boa, shoved her arms down.

"Shayera, I think you really need to chill for a few minutes! I don't know about you, but most of us don't want to risk our immortal souls being burned by an angry angel!"

The musical laughter joined by the peaceful melody coming from Sierra's horn relaxed the group, almost as if the music entered their bodies and grew into a glorious peaceful bloom blocking out the fear and suspicion. "Your devotion to the one you love is admirable child, but unnecessary in this case. Only peace and goodness may enter this veil of love, peace, and life. Not even those who claim they are New or Old Gods can breach this aura without harm to their core for my master the Almighty wills it."

"Are you really saying that there is an all powerful God who created Earth? I just find that hard to believe considering I'm an Atlantian, Diana is an Amazon and over half the people here are aliens with different belief systems. I just find it rather hard to grasp that one being is invisibly controlling the lives of all those who call this planet home. It just seems too incredible," Aquaman challenged her. Sierra looked amused as if she was chuckling at an inside joke.

"So many questions, so many doubts even after all have come to pass and what will be. Have you already forgotten the lessons that were needed? I see I will have to begin at the beginning for this revilement. Young one if you could, my powers are still not strong enough to tell the whole story."

"Of course Mistress Sierra! Gather around one and all for story time!" Secret urged creating an ectoplasmic memory ball for everyone to see. As the groups tried to find a comfortable place to rest Secret started to tell a story. "In order to answer your questions and understand what has just happened in both worlds you need to understand more about beings who claim they are Gods and those who are servants of them. Forget about all that you have heard about those New Gods and Old Gods from across the galaxy and their Source Wall. They have nothing do with this story except inveterate causing a catalytic change, but more on that later. Focus instead on the planet Earth where many different Gods, the ones the Amazons serve or those who protect Atlantis, must live in harmony to the Almighty who simple miracle of speaking souls into life is known by all."

"Is this a theological lesson because I forgot to study," Wally whispered, only to have Zairia glare at him to be quite. The speedster calmed down and watched as the ball expanded until it filled the interior of the room. Everyone watched in awe as time passed and shades of past figures walked, grew, and died around them. They could feel the emotions, the hopes and dreams of so many. At the same time bits of darkness, despair and uncontrollable rage seemed to infect the hearts of the beings who called Earth home not caring what species the individual was. Hidden from normal sight, angels of varying ranks spoke words of encouragement, defending their charges from demons tempting the person away from love and kindness.

"From the very beginning the Almighty, The One and Many, Alpha and Omega, who exists as both male/female, whose name is translated ten thousand ways and spoken about in all faiths in one form of another, has always cared for the children of the Earth. To Him/Her it does not matter if the person is of a hidden race, fallen alien, or even a normal human only that those people understand the gift of life and that their immortal soul is precious. There are those who have suffered unspeakable tragedies, heart aches and pain, witnessed horrors that are so evil they ask why the Almighty, who spoke his servants and the world into existence why does he/she allow this to continue? Take away disease, end violence of types, and enforce an everlasting peace. A perfect world for all time, a utopia."

"It sounds to me a perfect way to control chaos that exists in this world. If you ask me your so called Almighty is doing no one any favors keeping that kind of life from us," Waller remarked.

"Really because its sounds to me that kind of world is horrible. I don't like the idea that I'd be forced into believing in something with no choice. I've seen what happens when you take away someone's free will, their ability to choose for themselves. Instead of removing chaos it creates more. Beings need to freely choose their paths, to grow and learn so they can teach others so we work towards one day earning our final rest. No ones perfect and forcing a fake perfection is wrong," YJ Black Canary argued, hugging her "niece" a bit tighter. Zairia snuggled closer understanding where her Mom's best friend was coming from.

"Besides, sometimes bad things can lead to a change in life that benefits a lot of people further down the line. You never know you just hope that each day you can remind one soul that when all hope seems lost God will pick you up and take you the rest of the way. I know when I was working to kick my drug habit Julia was always there guiding me yet making it clear it was my choice to quit. That helped me a lot when it came to resisting the temptations of human evil. Still I know I have a long way to go," Red Arrow confessed.

"Don't get down on yourself. In the year since our um "breakup" you've grown into a strong capable individual. You're still a bit rough around the edges," YJ Green Arrow started to say before Nerissa added her two sense, "not to mention a complete jerk to anyone who crosses you, but hey we love that about you."

"Ahem, the point I'm trying to make is that you've come into your own and that you can only go up from here. I think that sanctuary town really saved your soul."

"This is a very touching moment I hope you don't mind that I want to get back to the story," JL Green Arrow commented nonchalantly. As much as he loved getting tips about how to handle Speedy this wasn't the time or place.

"No need for impatience Mr. Arrow; in fact in a way Red Arrow has brought this discussion full circle. The Almighty has always had angels to act as guides and protectors, but we can never truly understand humanity for we are not apart of it. The Sanctuary towns had existed for centuries, beacons of hope to battle the evils. Then a new generation was born on Earth. Beings that had overwhelming love for humanity, the drive of an angel and the will to fight. Heroes, powerful or skilled as they maybe they still needed guidance should temptation stray them from their chose path. That's when Human Guardian Angels got more involved and I lost my perspective. To me the increasing dangers were putting heroes at risk for allowing temptations to rule them. Already many had been enchanted by the false temptation of control and I feared the twelve souls I had come to care so much about would be lost. So it was time for the Almighty to act in such a way that no one would forget the lessons they needed to learn in order to grow."

"You keep going on about lessons and not seeing the big picture. I'm having trouble just figuring out the small one or what any of this has to do with our two worlds," Diana mentioned cautiously.

"Ms. Wonder Woman, what Sierra is trying to allude to is one of the greatest temptations that leads humanity, especially heroes and heroines astray. The illusion of control," Secret replied, using her ectoplasmic ball to demonstrate. Images of both Leagues, Cadmus and others taking charge of others fate determining what they could and couldn't do. Some of it was simple stuff such as a parent telling a child to go to bed. Secret had them focus on heroes commanding their young partners in how to act or what they could do. Images of Handlers harshly training Projects played out mixed with memories from the past few years on Earth One. "Do you understand now?"

"I'm beginning to. As much as humanity needs heroes to help better them, we have no right to circumvent the free will of others by forcing them down a path, which may not be the right one for them."

"It is more then that Ms. Diana, as great as having heroes and the government protecting the world, no one can truly control all aspects of life. Not all tragedies can be stopped, people get hurt or die. Old friends become enemies. By struggling to control the entire world you miss a chance to see the world as it is. Both the good and the bad in all its glory and wariness," Sasha chimed in.

"Sasha's right! The League thinks it can monopolize on being the Earth's protectors, but it doesn't have the right to dictate all aspects the business. The team was formed because they knew in their hearts they wanted to help people no matter what. Sure its not always easy balancing two lives, but I know Shania can handle it."

"These children are unique, not just because of their mentors. They have proven time and again that their hearts are pure. Still it frustrates me that you and your counterparts believe just because they're your children that you can dictate their destiny. You never stopped controlling them not even after they woke from their comas. The control has been like an unbreakable noose since you learned about their immortality issues. It's almost as if you forgot they were people not lab subjects," Carla rambled.

"Forgive me if I speak out of turn, but that control was seen here in this world. The Justice Lords was it? They allowed the temptation of fear, control, and anger win. They lost their light and created a world that reflected it. Uniting would have been a good way to avoid this temptation except there was no faith and trust, no love that mattered so the League slowly descended to darkness," Tula remarked.

"When that happened its no wonder the creepy government lady locked up her Jimmy Cricket and started acting as an avenging angel, minus the angel bit. Lab experiments in underground facilities will eventually lead to all out war. Something had to be done before so many souls were permanently damaged. The main problems were even observers, such as Sierra and Secret, were to close and didn't understand that it wasn't the time to act just yet, Weird huh Ace?" Madison boasted scratching the pup's ear. She smiled as Terry wrapped his arms tightly around his dog.

"When is the proper time for celestial forces to intervene?" Superman wanted to know. The others were curious as well seeing as how that seemed to be one of the points trying to be made.

"When the Almighty' timing is perfect of course. As I stated I was showing favoritism towards Young Justice because of their circumstances, yet I had forgotten that each soul affects the next one they meet. I was holding them back despite my good intention. Life is series of lessons that each of us experience. In order to help the Almighty created a set of idoneous events that allowed the catalysts, the Young Justice team, help heal two worlds in such a way that it will affect billions of souls for years to come," Sierra explained to a puzzled group.

"I'm still confused, how does sending the kids here help us or their mentors?" Question voiced. He'd been watching the ball trying to figure out the hidden message without luck.

"Oh baby doll I think I'm stating to see. So did you big shots in your world attempt to solve the problem on your own and failed?" Huntress guessed. "Judging by your reactions I'm right aren't I?"

"Hey we tried everything to get them back! We were already to use the phase oscillator key or orb travel, but both options weren't possible. For one reason or another we couldn't make them work, at least not alone," YJ Flash replied defensively.

"With the imposed time limits alongside with other factors we had little chance of success. Until we stopped trying to force a solution and just prayed for one. As weird as it sounds we, the members of the League, put our faith and trust into a higher power believing that it would work out in the end," YJ Red Tornado explained.

"Blindly trusting faith without relevant data to support it is illogical," JL Red Tornado responded in confusion.

"Illogical yes, but a very human thing to do. The power of the human spirit is stronger then any weapon or spell. I've seen ordinary miracles happen by using the power of faith alone. This reunion is because of that power," Dr. Fate pointed out.

"Indeed, you have no idea how happy we are that it did work," Martian Manhunter added.

Secret smiled giggling as her ball grew bigger showing them Earth Sixteen League actually praying, giving up controlling and trusting two teenagers and depowered civilians to help reunite their family. "This League finally remembered to invite the Almighty into their lives; knowing that whatever happened He/She be there to comfort them. His/Her love inspired two junior heroes to learn to speak up and not be silent when it mattered. While this was happening all you're League and Ms. Waller were learning an important lessons as well."

"What's that suppose to mean? The only reason I didn't lock those kids up when they broke into my facility was because I thought we could use their knowledge to help us win this war!" Waller argued.

"Honesty is the best medicine for helping a damaged soul to heal Ms. Waller. You admitted to Batman your fear of those whose power could destroy the world you loved. That is why for so long you ignored your conscious; your spirit was dying because fear was consuming your soul. Are you familiar with the twenty third psalm Ms. Waller? No, then let me repeat it. "_Though I walk through the valley of shadows I fear no evil for my Lord is my shepherd and I shall not fear_," Sierra recited, gazing into the stern woman's eye she could feel her walls slowly coming down. "For so long you were afraid until you chose to rise above it trusting in a greater power to keep you safe. That was the real reason you spoke to Young Justice, why you were willing to give peace a chance. Even now as you redeem yourself you are slowly getting rid of that consuming fear."

"The League here was afraid, beyond noia! It hasn't exactly been a pleasant month in their care whether we were training or living our lives," Dick pointed out. "Nothing we did was ever right so how did they learn to let go of control?"

"Don't you see Dick; we were a catalyst for change. Our mere presence was more then enough for them to start questioning the path they were taking," Lucas pointed out to his friend.

"Lucas is correct. Our presences and actions have changed our mentors in ways that we can't see yet. My Prince, I know that even after we're gone, I have inspired him to always reach for his dreams, to work with surface dwellers and not fear them so that our home remains safe," Kaldur replied.

"I know spending time with my living dad has helped me out. I'm not afraid of what I'll become. I don't believe that I have helped him in anyway."

"Taji, you and your friends have healed us even if it is not obvious. All us here had broken souls, parts of us that we were unhappy with, which was the driving force behind our control issues. By standing up to us and being yourselves I can promise you the entire League has changed. We'll never forget again that we can't control the world, but we can really create a unity that will inspire others," Dr. Fate told him. The other members of the League nodded, even Batman acknowledged their catalytic actions.

"Glad to know this wasn't for nothing, but what did you human Guardian Angels have to learn?" Shania wanted to know.

"You could say girl that for awhile we forgot what it really meant to be a human Guardian Angel. I don't know about the others, but I was really depending on my feather's power instead of my own inner strength. I was chosen to be Connor's Guardian Angel because of my own self confidence. After the incident with the Light and not wiping your minds about who we truly were it was shattered. With just a spark of power I had to rediscover the unique bond I share with Connor, a bond formed from my own heart. When I remembered where my real power came from all my angel abilities came back. Not just me everyone and we were able to save you," Lana explained. Her feather necklace along with others started humming as Sierra played a tune on her horn. "Ms. Sierra?"

"I'm so proud for all of you! By learning your lesson I am able to bless you. Welcome to the next stage of being human Guardian Angels. Not only are your powers restored they're increased. You have new responsibilities of course; such as guiding budding human Guardian Angels to be to safety for training and challenging Guardian Demons to protect your charges. This is a great honor and I hope that you are ready for this." Everyone shielded their eyes as the music transformed them into the human GA clothes with larger wings and silver bells attached to their necklaces.

"Whoa, you guys look super cool! I'm digging the new wings, but the bell seems a bit much. Oh well whatever it works for you Uncle Barry!"

"Thanks kid, but I don't think I'll be flying anytime soon. Is the demonstration over? Can we take the kids home yet?"

"Not yet, I believe that Young Justice hasn't reveled what they learned. Only then can this theological growth discussion end and normalcy restored," Batman replied coldly sending shivers down their spines. Madison was secretly agreeing this Batman was scarier then her mom.

"Only the children can answer that question. What have you learned?"

The members of Young Justice looked at one another for several minutes having a closed telepathic conversation. Their marks glowed as they reviewed all that had happened and how it related to the events that had occurred today. Slowly comprehension appeared on their faces. It was too unbelievable, but the truth usually was.

"The lesson was us. The Light and Darkness were formed indirectly by Source Wall and those other Gods. When the came to our world and split themselves, the team was unintentionally drawn into an ancient conflict. One that we finished, but left us trying to pick up the pieces. We still needed to figure out where to go from there," Nerissa started, rubbing her mechanical eyes out of habit when she figured out something vital.

"It wasn't easy; I mean we had just put our souls back together. Then learning about all the changes we would have to deal with, the family pressures and finishing the school year. It was starting to seem like no one understood," Lucas admitted to group.

"The League wanted to fix us, the nice people who worked for Providence tried to help yet every attempt just made us hate ourselves a lot more," Terry commented sadly.

"It wasn't until we came here that we began to see that maybe our curses weren't evil, maybe they were just part of who we are," Shania told them. She gave Shayera a small smile letting her know she was the one who helped her learn that. "By slowly accepting those things changed for the better. What we accomplished both here and on Earth was a miracle not seen before."

"I'll say we evolved ourselves to our maximum power levels and didn't lose our humanity. Instead we used it to save one of our own and call for help from above," Taji exclaimed.

"Yeah, the angels understood what we wanted and used the powers of Light and Dark to rebuild the world. Even improve what would have been destroyed in all out war. Talk about hool," Dick laughed.

"The lesson that we needed to learn was that we needed to accept all parts of us. Civilian and hero, children and partners, friends and lovers all of those make us up. Without both our light and dark sides we are incomplete," Athena admitted.

"By accepting all of who we are we can be free," Wally said.

"Freedom is the power to choose ones own future no matter what," Zairia stated.

"We chose to be Young Justice. We choose to help others no matter if were heroes or civilian. For however long this journey lasts we will do what we believe is right," Kaldur finished up.

"We promise never to forget all who helped shaped us into the individuals we are now and will become. Mentors, angels, family it truly does matter for without their support were nothing," M'gann spoke out loud.

"Yeah, and that's why one day through our own hard work we might be able to wish away this immortality. That I truly believe," Superboy finished up looking at Sierra for a sign that he was right. The warmth and love he felt emanating from her body was all the confirmation he needed. The others felt the same relief and hope through the bond as they shared their hope with all around them.

"I'm so proud that you figured it out! What you've accomplished through your own talent and skills is nothing compared to what happens when you truly work as one. That night even do you were afraid you evolved into something almost beyond human, but kept your humanity using it to call force the celestial forces to aid you. This miracle, which I doubt can be repeated again for several decades, allowed you to use both light and dark to heal the world; including what was would have been lost should war break out. With this same power you can return to mortality and the loving grace of the Almighty. It just means waiting for the right moment for it to happen," Sierra explained to the group. All over the room looks of understanding and love could be felt. She knew for certain that the lessons they had learned wouldn't be lost and shared.

Sierra nodded to Secret who shut down the globe and the room returned to mostly normal. The ghost girl landed next to her Mistress, waiting for permission to act. They were almost ready to go, but there were two things left to take care of. Sierra walked over until she was next to Ms. Waller. The former Cadmus agent looked at her apprehensively knowing that she had a lot to answer for, but hoped she could redeem herself.

"The time for the worlds to separate once more draws close, but first things first. Ms. Waller; I know that you are worried about your immortal soul. I promise that I am not here to judge you. Only the Almighty can decide what do with your immortal soul. It's been damaged by letting fear eat at you and deciding to take control over forces that don't belong to you. One day you will answer for that, but until then they're a ways to heal your soul and earn redemption."

"Yeah, like what? I'm a patriot not a saint. I did what I thought was right in order to protect my fellow man. I understand that morally some of my choices weren't right. I take responsibility for my actions what more do you want from me? I'm here to take responsibility for the clones aren't I?"

"The clones were never yours responsibility; at least not in the way you believe. Your labs may have created them, but their souls were spoken inside of them by the Almighty. He wants you to let them be free, to find their own way in life," Secret started to explain before she was interrupted.

"Are you crazy child? The government spent millions of dollars and countless hours creating, training, and caring for them! The Ultramen don't have any independent brain function therefore they can't have a life! Galatea is in a coma, but when she wakes up whose going to control her? She's a killer and loose cannon! I can't in good conscience let her remain unsupervised!"

"What about what you said about letting them be free? Superman, you promised to give Galatea a chance. I know she's been through a lot and both you and Supergirl have a lot of anger about her existence, but don't take it out on her. She never asked to be created. She needs her family!" Superboy protested.

"Just because the Ultramen are blank doesn't mean they shouldn't have a chance to find some peace. Each clone carries a piece of the original soul inside them and now those souls are crying out for a chance at peace. Please Ms. Waller, you said that you wanted to change what people thought of Cadmus. If Secret and Sierra can help both the Ultramen and Galatea let them," Zairia pleaded.

"Ms. Waller none of us here can make the choice for you. The prisoners belong to you and the government has the right to decide their fate, but I hope that you will actually consider their offer," Superman requested. The League stood by his choice waiting to see what would happen next.

The room was quite for several minutes. No one knew what she was going to decide. Finally Waller gave a nod consenting to letting the two have their way. Secret lit up and clapped her hands. Her eyes glowed as she summoned the souls from all the Ultramen clones from the infirmary where they're bodies dissolved. Their souls crossed over through her body so they could be reincarnated at a later date so that one day they would be at peace.

"You did the right thing Ms. Waller. As for Galatea, I believe that Cadmus can construct a life for her, give her a proper identity so she can chose if she wants to be another face in the crowd or a champion. Superman, I know how angry Kara is, but she's the only one who can truly help her "sister" figure out who she really is. Guide her through the challenges of being part of a family. Do I have your word that you and Supergirl will watch out for Galatea during her journey of self discovery?"

Superboy gave him an encouraging smile reminding him of how much he had grown to love his teenage "son". If he could do that then he could give this girl a chance. "You have my word I promise we'll be there for her."

"Excellent all that remains is for the goodbyes to be said. After all you have families and friends waiting to celebrate back home. It's best not to keep them waiting."

"Oh I hate goodbyes! They always make me weepy!" Wally/Flash cried, and everyone sweat dropped a bit. Then everyone laughed because it was going to be a tearful goodbye.

"I shall miss you greatly Athena. You've given me a gift I never thought I would have, a chance to be a mother," Diana told her giving her a big hug.

"Don't forget what I said Diana. You can create a life for yourself beyond being a champion. You can help girls all over the world by being their ambassador and fighting to help improve their lives. I know a lot of orphan girls would love to have you as a mother," Athena told her gently. Sasha came up behind her snapping a photo with her instant camera. "Thanks Sasha."

"_No problema amiga._"

"Here, I want you to have this so you always have a reminder of this time."

"Thank you, I will not forget you ever."

Nearby Shania was saying goodbye to Shayera with Jordana hovering nearby. Jordana had really helped make this goodbye easier by telling Shayera how much she loved her outfit and that she had an extra wallet size picture for the Thanigarian. "Thank your for everything you did for me. I won't forget it. I'll make sure my parents aren't evil spies."

"You do that, but I should thank you for helping me feel good about myself again. I don't know if I'll ever have kids, but if I do have a daughter I'll name her after you. Take care of yourself."

"I will Shayera, I will."

Zaria had drawn a big crowd thanking both Justice League Zantana and Black Canary for their help, while her Black Canary was getting encouraging Huntress and Question to go on a real date so they could get married already.

"I never thought I hear you actually advocate for romance, maybe you're not such a stiff."

"But marriage is a government conspiracy to control the populations of the world and create a super army of oof. Sorry. I, _we,_ will miss you Zairia. You've helped both of us in ways that we can't describe."

"Thank you for being our dawning hope."

"Thank you both of you for supporting me and helping me. I love you both and wish you the best," Zairia told them hugging them tightly.

Nerissa was laughing as her two Green Arrows argued about fashion styles, namely the hat vs. the hood. Whistling she brought the attention back to her thanking the JL for his hospitality. He thanked her for inspiring him to set up a new foundation to help troubled teens find a purpose in life so they didn't end up villains. That was cool.

The Martians were having a telepathic goodbye. J'onn was sad to see M'gann go and would miss her greatly. Her kindness and love helped him deal with a lot of grief he hadn't shared. For the first time in awhile he felt maybe he could connect with humans. His counterpart told him to live a full life never having regrets.

The guys weren't exactly on the same level of emotional goodbye, but it was still the same tenderness. There was heartfelt camaraderie from the Flashes, some heartfelt speeches between the Green Lanterns with some colorful words from Vixen and Carla. The Fates and Tornados exchanged sincere goodbyes with words of encouragement for the budding samurai sorcerer. No tears were shed between the Atlantian, only simple respect and best wishes. Lana made sure the goodbyes between the Supers was as loving as possible, grinning with joy when Connor's face lit up after Superman admitted he'd been right all along. Victory at last!

The exchange between the Bat clan was private and no one notice Terry discreetly give Batman a disk before Dick led his brother away. One more goodbye and the portal home opened. With one last wave they were gone and the worlds were separated once more.

It was a joyous reunion back in the cave. Zairia leaped into her girlfriend's arm giving her a big kiss while the rest of the girl's congratulated Zantana on a job well done. She shocked them even more when she announced that she'd accept an offer to be a junior member of the Birds of Prey, which they all thought was fantastic! Both Secret and Sierra said goodbye a family members, hero and civilian met were reunited knowing they be okay. Everyone was happy to be back together and eager to talk about their experience.

For the remainder of the night the Cave was transformed into party central with lots of food, dancing and singing, and games. It had been a wonderful year and as the kids ate their cake they wondered what would the next year be like. No one knew for certain, not even heavenly beings, but it was certain to be the most interesting time of their young lives!

_Interested in learning more about Zantana and Flamebird's lives as junior members of the Bird's of Prey? Then read the one shot Day One and see for yourself what its like. _


End file.
